Nouveau monde, nouvelle vie
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Un ancien soldat devenu marin, un jeune seigneur généreux, un capitaine désabusé, un pirate malchanceux, un voyageur fuyant son passé réunis dans un voyage.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1) Mauvaise idée**

_Afrique du Nord, milieu du XVIIe_

Il s'appelait Trowa, Trowa Barton. Il avait dix-huit ans et il était devenu marin trois mois plus tôt. Une mauvaise idée, mais il ne le savait pas à l'époque. Il pensait que changer de vie lui ferait du bien. Avant il était soldat, avait été élevé sur les champs de batailles par des soldats l'ayant recueilli sur l'un d'eux, quelque part en France. Des soldats anglais qui parlaient mal le français et qui avaient voulu savoir son nom. Il était si jeune alors, trois ans, peut être quatre... il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait prononcé un chiffre au lieu de dire son nom, mais les soldats avaient compris qu'il s'appelait ainsi et cela lui était resté. Avec leur façon de prononcer un peu laborieuse cela avait donné Trowa. A tout prendre, c'était mieux que rien. Il avait pris. Il ne regrette pas, ni son nom ni sa vie de soldat. Mais d'être devenu marin si. Parce que sa première sortie en mer s'était terminée en carnage à la suite d'une attaque de pirates mauresques dont les intentions étaient on ne peu plus claires : piller le navire marchand où il se trouvait et réduire les survivants à l'état d'esclaves. Une autre mauvaise idée à ses yeux et aux yeux des marins de son navire, ils avaient lutté avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais les pirates étaient les plus nombreux et ils avaient succombés. Il aurait voulu mourir, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et il faisait partie des survivants.

Après une fin de voyage des plus inconfortables il avait été séparé des autres et mené dans un jardin luxuriant. Il avait été attaché à un pilier de pierre comme un animal et laissé là par les trafiquants d'esclaves. Il s'était aussitôt assis et avait appuyé son dos contre la pierre froide. Il avait fermé les yeux mais avait gardé tous ses sens en alerte, il n'avait pas le droit de baisser sa garde et il le savait.

Pourtant, il se laissa surprendre, alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés une personne parvint auprès de lui et posa la main sur son épaule. Alarmé il rouvrit les yeux et son regard plongea dans une mer turquoise.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda une voix douce.

Ebahi le jeune homme aux yeux verts observa celui qui avait réussi à approcher de lui sans qu'il ne se doute de rien. Il s'agissait d'un garçon de son âge aux cheveux blonds et à la peau claire qui lui souriait timidement tout en l'étudiant lui aussi.

Brusquement le sourire du blond se fana.

- Mais vous saignez !

Il se pencha pour observer les poignets entaillés par la corde grossière et grimaça avec contrariété avant de tirer de sa ceinture un poignard effilé.

Trowa se raidit à cette vue mais ne pouvait rien faire.

- Ne bougez pas. Commanda le blond.

Il trancha les cordes d'un geste vif et posa le poignard sur le sol pour prendre entre ses doigts l'un des poignets meurtris du châtain.

Au même instant le bruit des pas d'un groupe en approche parvint aux oreilles de Trowa, il réalisa que ceux qui avaient fait de lui un esclave allaient faire leur apparition et que cela en serait fini de sa liberté. Il ne supporta pas cette idée et réagit aussitôt. Il se leva d'un bond, saisit le poignard et le plaqua sous la gorge du petit blond.

- Un geste, un cri et tu es mort. Souffla t'il.

Il entraîna sa victime vers un bosquet tout proche et les dissimula aussi bien que possible. Il attendit que les arrivants s'alarment de sa disparition et donnent l'alerte, mais rien de tel ne se produisit et les pas décrurent et s'éteignirent. Trowa laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement mais resta conscient que le péril pesait toujours sur sa tête. Sentir le blond trembler tout contre lui lui donna une idée.

- Montre moi où sont les écuries. Lui murmura t'il à l'oreille. Aide moi à fuir et je te laisserai la vie sauve. Fais un seul geste qui me perde et je te tue.

Le blond tendit une main fine en direction de l'est. Trowa voulu l'entraîner dans cette direction mais son captif planta soudain ses talons dans le sol meuble et refusa d'aller plus loin. Sa voix s'éleva, toujours douce mais soudain très ferme.

- Non !

Trowa n'en cru pas ses oreilles, il tenait un poignard sous la gorge du blond, il lui avait clairement indiqué qu'il le tuerait à la moindre résistance et il s'opposait à lui ?

- Tu veux mourir ?

- Je veux que nous restions en vie tous deux. Répondit le blond. Si vous persistez vous allez périr. Mon père n'acceptera jamais qu'un prisonnier ait eu l'audace de porter la main sur son seul fils.

Un frisson des plus désagréables parcouru l'échine de Trowa.

- Son seul fils ?

- Je suis Quatre Raberba, fils unique et héritier de Saher Raberba, le seigneur de cette île.

- Une île...

La voix de Trowa n'était plus qu'un souffle désespéré. Il avait tablé sur le fait d'être sur la terre ferme, apprendre qu'il se trouvait sur une île lui retirait ses espoirs. Il relâcha sa prise sur le blond. Vivre ou mourir n'avait plus d'importance à présent, il avait perdu la partie. Qu'on le tue ou non il était vaincu. Il serait dans le meilleur des cas réduit en esclavage, si l'on pouvait du moins considérer que la mort était la pire des options.

Quatre s'éloigna de son ravisseur et le considéra pensivement. Il avait été tout d'abord outré de l'action du châtain. De la façon déloyale dont sa générosité avait été récompensée. Puis il avait perçu l'âme du jeune homme comme il parvenait parfois à le faire et n'y avait lu aucune cruauté ni trouvé de haine. Juste une tension extrême et tant de chagrin refoulé qu'il n'avait pu se retenir de trembler. Sa compassion lui était revenue toute entière et il avait cherché un moyen de les sortir tous deux de ce mauvais pas.

Le visage du châtain était impassible, ses yeux verts dépourvus de sentiments mais il n'était pas dupe, il entendait son âme hurler son douloureux chagrin. Ce chagrin qu'il gardait enfermé depuis si longtemps, qu'il niait de toutes ses forces.

Quatre avait envie de lui dire qu'il avait tort, qu'il devait au contraire laisser sa douleur s'exprimer librement, mais il n'en fit rien. Le jeune homme en face de lui était un infidèle, il ne comprendrait pas, le prendrait pour un sorcier ou un démon comme tous les barbares de son espèce. D'ailleurs, même au sein de son peuple il passait pour un être d'exception en raison de son don si particulier. Un don qui lui venait de sa mère qui était elle aussi une infidèle d'ailleurs, avant de croiser la route de Saher Raberba. Mais qui était elle aussi différente, qui avait le don et que son propre peuple voulait tuer. Saher l'avait arrachée au bûcher et pour le remercier elle l'avait suivi dans son pays. L'amour était né durant le voyage et il l'avait prise pour épouse une fois qu'elle s'était convertie à la vraie religion. Hélas, le destin ne leur avait accordé qu'un an de bonheur avant que Catherine ne s'éteigne en mettant un fils au monde.

Quatre secoua la tête, il n'était pas temps de se souvenir du passé, encore moins d'une mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu et dont il ne savait le visage que grâce à un tableau. Il était temps de trouver une idée. Plus que temps même. Comme si elle n'attendait que cela pour jaillir l'idée fut là. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit signe au châtain de le suivre. Comme l'autre ne bougeait pas il revint vers lui.

- Venez !

Trowa fronça les sourcils, méfiant et tendu. Il se demandait ce que l'autre avait en tête. Quatre finit par lui prendre la main pour l'obliger à le suivre, mais à peine leurs doigts furent entrés en contact qu'ils ressentirent tous deux une sorte de secousse les traverser. Comme si leurs âmes se touchaient. Trowa ressentit la profonde bonté du blond, son inquiétude sincère et se rejeta en arrière, choqué par ces sensations inconnues.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua Quatre tout aussi secoué.

Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une chose pareille, une telle fusion de deux âmes. Une sensation aussi merveilleuse. Il voulait la ressentir encore, mais il n'était pas question pour lui de forcer le châtain en quoi que ce soit. Pas quand il le regardait de la sorte.

- Nous devons partir, avant que des gens ne viennent. Je sais comment vous sauver, mais il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

Cette fois Trowa ne se fit pas prier et ils se dirigèrent vers la mer, vers les embarcations laissées là par les pêcheurs.

- Aidez moi à en pousser une à l'eau. Demanda Quatre.

Trowa hésita, il ne croyait pas qu'une barque suffirait à les mener vers la liberté.

- Dépêchez vous ! Nous allons les manquer ! Insista Quatre.

- Manquer qui ? S'étonna Trowa.

- Les Maganac, eux seuls pourront nous aider à gagner la France.

- Les Maganac ? Répéta Trowa de plus en plus perdu.

- Des gens que j'ai aidé. Ils se préparent à quitter l'Afrique, ils accepteront sans doute de nous prendre à bord.

- Tu viens avec moi ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, si je ne viens pas ils ne voudront jamais aider un infidèle.

Trowa contempla le jeune homme blond avec stupéfaction. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il l'avait menacé et malgré cela, il cherchait à l'aider ? Jamais encore il n'avait croisé la route d'un tel homme. Mais il ne pouvait douter de la sincérité du blond, ses yeux étaient trop purs pour mentir et s'il avait eu des doutes ce qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants plus tôt aurait suffit à les faire disparaître. Non, il ne devait pas douter de Quatre, il pouvait le suivre sans crainte et il serait libre.

Ce mot lui réchauffa le coeur, il tenait à sa liberté plus qu'à sa vie même. Il se mit à pousser l'embarcation vers la mer, Quatre l'aida de son mieux mais il était visible qu'il n'avait guère l'habitude des travaux pénibles. Il était un seigneur jusqu'au bout des ongles et pourtant, il n'en avait ni l'orgueil ni l'égoïsme. Trowa sentit un sentiment nouveau s'éveiller dans son coeur qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir, tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'était qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de très doux.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils voguaient vers l'Afrique, vers le bateau des Maganac, vers l'inconnu pour Quatre, vers la liberté pour Trowa.

Le jeune homme blond sentait le soulagement de celui qu'il venait d'aider à quitter l'île et il ne parvenait pas à se réjouir pourtant. Il avait peur de ce qui allait suivre. Même si les Maganac les prenaient à leur bord rien ne serait réglé, la traversée serait périlleuse, aborder les côtes françaises aussi et ensuite, que ferait il ? Pourrait il rentrer chez lui ? Son père lui pardonnerait il son geste ? Rien n'était moins sûr.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à présenter mes excuses aux lecteurs, suite à une review je me suis rendue compte que j'avais placé un second chapitre qui n'était pas de cette histoire. Je suis vraiment désolée de cette erreur, mes histoires sont enregistrées dans le même dossier et je n'ai pas relu avant d'envoyer comme je le fais d'ordinaire.**

**Voici donc le véritable chapitre 2, en espérant que mon erreur ne vous a pas découragés de lire.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2) Un regard de défi**

_Mer des Antilles, milieu du XVIIe_

Le capitaine Heero Yuy s'ennuyait ferme. L'île où il était cantonné était minuscule à ses yeux et plus encore insignifiante, mais le gouverneur qui y "régnait" se comportait comme si elle était la plus importantes de toutes. Il méprisait ce prétentieux bouffi de graisse et d'orgueil et trouvait répugnantes ses exigences et ses façons. Par dessus tout il détestait les penchants sadiques du personnage et sa soif de sang qui coûtait la vie à une dizaine de personnes chaque année.

Il n'était là que depuis trois mois, mais il savait déjà tout des "manies" du gouverneur et avait appris à l'éviter habilement sans le froisser pour autant. Il faisait son travail, conscient qu'être gradé à son âge ne le rendait pas très populaire et que ses origines ne plaisaient pas d'avantage.

Car le capitaine Yuy était métis et même issus d'un métissage rarissime. Son père étant russe et sa mère japonaise. Comment une femme de nobles origines telle que sa mère avait pu atterrir en Russie restait pour lui un mystère, elle s'était toujours refusé à lui répondre sur ce point. Il pensait qu'elle avait du être arrachée à son pays, sans doute par des pirates chinois qui l'avaient vendue aux russes. Il ne comprenait pas plus comment son père, un prince russe, avait pu s'éprendre d'une asiatique au point de lui faire un enfant. Mais les faits étaient les faits et lui était la preuve que tout était possible. Son père avait été tué avant sa naissance. Sa mère elle était morte peu après son cinquième anniversaire et il avait été confié à un soldat ami de son père qui l'avait formé au métier des armes et l'avait mené dans ses voyages autour du monde. Lorsque lui aussi était mort Heero n'avait pas encore neuf ans, il avait erré un peu puis avait été ensuite recueilli par un savant fantasque que son aspect et son maintien avaient séduit. Elevé en soldat Heero avait tout naturellement choisi la voie des armes et de bataille en bataille il s'était fait un nom et avait gagné son grade, il n'avait que dix-huit ans pourtant. Mais là avaient débuté ses ennuis, car des jalousies n'avaient pas tardé à naître et il avait été envoyé sur cette île moins d'un mois après l'avoir gagné. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur son avenir, s'il ne quittait pas l'armée il moisirait jusqu'à son dernier jour sur cette île perdue et sans intérêt.

Le signal d'une alerte le tira de sa torpeur et de ses pensées maussades. Il stoppa la course d'un soldat pour s'enquérir de la situation.

- Au rapport soldat !

L'homme ne chercha pas à discuter, le regard bleu et froid du capitaine le dissuada sans peine de se le permettre. D'ailleurs, étant un simple soldat il ne pouvait s'autoriser à défier un capitaine.

- L'un des pirates capturés ce matin devait être livré au gouverneur, mais il a réussi à s'échapper.

Le capitaine renvoya le soldat à sa mission première et se permit de sourire. Il ne pouvait guère blâmer le fugitif de cette tentative pour échapper à une lente agonie, le gouverneur aimant énormément torturer les gens jusqu'à la mort et plus encore lorsqu'il le pouvait en toute impunité. Les pirates finissaient tous pendus de toute façon, que l'un d'eux ait une fin différente ne dérangerait personne.

Le capitaine se mit lentement en marche, son devoir était de participer aux recherches et il le savait, même si cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Il allait donc passer dans les rues de ce qui tenait lieu de ville et si par malheur sa route croisait celle de fuyard il aviserait.

Après une demie heure de marche il soupira d'ennui, la chaleur était étouffante et son lourd uniforme le gênait au plus haut point. Il enviait les gens de l'île qui allaient à demi nus la plupart du temps, comme le jeune homme qui se terrait dans l'ombre d'une maison.

Les yeux bleus du capitaine Yuy se fermèrent à demi. La tenue du jeune homme était vraiment singulière. Il tenait une veste de drap noir posée sur ses avants bras et semblait se cacher derrière elle, accroupi comme un primitif. Le capitaine s'avança sans hâte, l'autre ne pouvait pas fuir vers l'arrière, s'il voulait lui échapper il devrait passer à sa portée.

Il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'il avait trouvé le pirate en fuite. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'emparer de lui et à décider ce qu'il devait en faire. Le bond de sa proie ne le prit pas par surprise, il s'attendait à une tentative de ce genre. Il saisit la longue natte qui ornait la tête du fuyard et la retint fermement. Un cri de douleur et une chute furent les résultats immédiats de son action. Il resta seul debout, satisfait de sa victoire, tandis que des yeux violets embués de larmes de douleur se levaient vers lui avec colère.

La veste de drap avait chuté des mains du natté, dévoilant sa totale nudité et les fers autour de ses poignets. Certain désormais de ne s'être pas trompé le capitaine tira sur la natte pour obliger son captif à se relever. Le pirate obéit à contre coeur, en lui lançant un regard de défi qui l'amusa.

- Tu es pris. Souligna t'il.

L'autre haussa les épaules. Debout il était de la même taille que le capitaine, avait la peau hâlée des gens du pays et de ceux vivant en bord de mer qui mettait plus encore en valeur sa silhouette parfaite et son beau regard violet. Le capitaine ne s'étonnait plus du désir du gouverneur d'avoir une si belle pièce à son tableau de chasse. Nul doute que le jeune pirate ne serait pas seulement torturé par lui. Imaginer ce gros porc en train de profaner ce corps splendide, de ravager cette insolente beauté, de détruire ce regard fascinant lui fut soudain insupportable.

- Il t'a vu ?

Les yeux violets le fixèrent avec incompréhension.

- Qui ?

- Le gouverneur, il t'a vu ?

Le natté cracha par terre avant de répondre d'un ton maussade.

- Non, il n'est pas entré dans les cellules, il a juste demandé au garde de lui amener le plus beau spécimen.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du capitaine. Il tenait enfin l'occasion de nuire au gouverneur sans même que ce dernier ne s'en doute.

- Suis moi. Ordonna t'il au natté.

Comme ce dernier ne semblait pas décidé à obéir il tira sur la natte qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts.

- Avance je te dis !

L'autre le regarda avec fureur mais le suivit plus docilement. Il le mena dans sa maison et accrocha solidement les chaînes à un crochet, vérifia que le natté ne pourrait se détacher sans aide et se recula pour sortir.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas de bruit, l'île est pleine de soldats lancés à ta recherche.

Le natté le regarda avec haine et se tint coi. Satisfait le capitaine quitta sa maison et rejoignit les premiers soldats que le hasard mit sur sa route.

- Soldats ! Vous pouvez cesser les recherches. Le captif s'est jeté du haut de la falaise rouge. Faites passer l'information.

- Devons nous aller chercher son corps dans la baie ? Questionna un jeune soldat d'une voix mal assurée.

Le capitaine haussa les épaules.

- Inutile, à l'heure qu'il est les requins ont déjà fait le ménage.

Le capitaine feignit de ne pas voir le haut le coeur du jeune soldat devant cette constatation d'autant plus cruelle qu'elle était dite sans émotion particulière. Il ignora également les commentaires qui jaillirent dans son dos lorsqu'il s'éloigna.

- Cet homme n'a pas de coeur !

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, on ne le surnomme pas le capitaine des glaces pour rien.

- Je croyais que c'était parce qu'il a du sang russe.

- Pas seulement mon gars, pas seulement.

- De toute façon, tous les russes sont froids de nature.

- Les autres, je sais pas, mais lui il n'est pas seulement froid, il est aussi glacial que gelé. Regarde le, il fait plus de trente degrés et il ne transpire même pas.

- C'est vrai qu'il ne sourit jamais ?

- Non. Mais crois moi, tu n'as rien raté à n'avoir jamais vu son sourire.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est pire que sa froideur crois moi sur parole.

Le capitaine réprima un rire amusé. Ainsi, certains avaient peur de son sourire ? C'était bon à savoir. Il entra dans sa maison et se dirigea vers son prisonnier. Les bras toujours accrochés au dessus de la tête, entièrement nu, le natté continuait à le défier du regard. Le capitaine s'assit sur le lit pour retirer ses bottes. Le soleil déclinait sur la mer, sa journée était donc terminée et il pouvait se mettre à son aise. Dans moins d'une heure il serait sur une des plages à l'abri des requins et pourrait se rafraîchir et nager. son plaisir quotidien qu'il ne raterait pour rien au monde.

Une fois débarrassé de son uniforme il se mit en quête d'outils qui lui permettraient de débarrasser le natté de ses chaînes et entreprit de les lui ôter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je te retire ces chaînes baka.

- Hein ?

- C'est du japonais, ça veut dire que tu es idiot.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi tu es idiot ?

- Non, pourquoi me délivrer ?

- Tu encombres mon espace vital.

- Mais... je suis recherché.

- Plus maintenant, tu es mort.

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'es jeté de la falaise rouge.

Les yeux du natté s'écarquillèrent à la mention de la sinistre falaise d'où l'on jetait les corps des condamnés et ceux des victimes du gouverneur.

- Hey ! J'ferais jamais un truc pareil !

- Si, tu l'as fait. Mais bon, si tu veux aller dire la vérité au gouverneur, je ne te retiens pas, je pourrais toujours prétendre m'être trompé, l'erreur est humaine et au final tu finiras au même endroit. C'est à toi de choisir baka.

- Arrêtez de me traiter d'idiot !

- Je te traite comme je veux, je suis chez moi. Ah ! voila, je sens que ça vient ! Parfait !

Le natté sentit les chaînes glisser sur sa peau et se retrouva libre. Le capitaine les jeta dans un coin avec désinvolture, elles se mélangèrent à d'autres entreposées là dans un bruit de métal qui se heurte.

- Fiche le camps maintenant, je veux sortir.

Le natté ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se glissa comme un chat vers la porte, se coula dans l'embrasure et disparu sans demander son reste. Le capitaine bâilla et sortit à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard il plongeait dans la mer du haut d'un rocher et se mettait à nager, ayant déjà oublié le natté. Il ne rentra qu'à la nuit, rafraîchi et heureux. Mais, sitôt la porte franchie il sentit que quelqu'un se tenait dans l'ombre et se crispa. Il se prépara à se défendre et tenta de localiser l'intrus.

- Qui est là ?

Pas de réponse, mais il sentait avec certitude une présence. Il gagna le coin où il rangeait sa lampe à huile et l'alluma rapidement, la brandit dans la direction où il avait senti la présence et la lumière se refléta dans des yeux violets.

- Encore toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai nulle part où aller...

- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Dehors !

Le natté grinça des dents.

- Vous alors, vous avez vraiment pas de coeur !

Le capitaine posa la lampe sur la table et s'avança à grands pas. Sa main partit comme l'éclair et frappa la joue ronde du natté.

- Si je n'avais pas de coeur, tu serais entre les mains du gouverneur Teme !

Le natté recula sous le choc et porta la main à sa joue brûlante. Ses yeux s'emplirent de douleur, il se laissa lentement choir à genoux.

- De toute façon, j'y finirais tôt ou tard, alors... tout ce que vous avez fait c'est de me condamner à vivre dans la crainte jusqu'à mon dernier jour. Vous avez décidé seul, sans me demander mon avis et vous m'avez chassé de chez vous comme un chien.

- Tu es parti sans que je te pousse il me semble.

- J'aurais du attendre peut être ? Très bien, vous n'avez qu'à le faire maintenant, je suis prêt. Mais je vous préviens, je vais me défendre.

- Voila qui m'impressionne fortement. Railla le capitaine.

Le natté frissonna et releva la tête.

- Vous n'avez jamais ressenti la solitude pas vrai ? Vous n'avez jamais manqué de rien je parie. Moi, je suis né de père inconnu et ma mère est morte avant de me donner un nom et sans même dire le sien. J'ai été élevé par des prostituées et là d'où je viens, j'ai du partir parce que des gens commençaient à voir en moi un prostitué comme elles.

- Et tu n'en es pas un ? Questionna le capitaine d'une voix incrédule.

Les yeux violets s'écarquillèrent et furent envahis par les larmes.

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec qui que ce soit ! Ni pour de l'argent, ni gratuitement !

- Et je devrais te croire sur parole ? Je te signale que tu as été pris sur un bateau pirate, ce qui signifie donc que tu es peu digne de foi par simple définition. Difficile dans ce cas de croire en ton "innocence".

Le natté secoua la tête tandis que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu pars ?

- Je vais faire ce que je suis sensé avoir fait.

- C'est à dire ?

Le natté ne répondit pas, ne tourna même pas la tête. Le capitaine réalisa soudain ce que sous-entendaient ses mots et se rua à sa suite, il arriva au bord de la falaise juste à temps pour saisir le poignet du jeune pirate et pour le tirer loin du vide.

- Pas de ça Baka !

- Lâchez moi !

- Je croyais que tu ne ferais jamais cela.

La dernière phrase sembla secouer le jeune pirate, il cessa de se débattre. Tourna la tête vers le capitaine, ses joues étaient mouillées par les pleurs.

- Je... ne sais plus...

Les yeux violets emplis de larmes étaient si beaux à la lumière de la lune qui se levait tout juste et exposait son disque pâle dans le ciel sans nuages que le capitaine ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le natté, capturant ses lèvres avec violence. La réaction du jeune pirate lui prouva qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de tel baiser. Il ne lui rendit pas son baiser, resta interdit face à sa force. Lorsque le capitaine se recula les joues du natté étaient écarlates, son regard fuyait le sien.

- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi mourir... Murmura le natté.

- Hors de question. Je t'ai sauvé par deux fois, ta vie m'appartiens désormais. Je vais te garder pour moi.

- Comme un esclave ? Un prostitué que vous imaginez que je suis ?

Le capitaine caressa la joue qu'il avait frappé un peu plus tôt, sa main rugueuse essayant d'être douce sur la peau meurtrie.

- L'avenir nous le dira Baka.

Il se retourna pour rentrer chez lui et se rendit compte que le natté ne le suivait pas.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

Le natté hésita. Le capitaine lui tendit la main.

- Viens, ne ce fut-ce que pour savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ?

- Si...

- Alors viens.

Le natté le rejoignit timidement et ils regagnèrent la maison du capitaine.

Une fois rentré le capitaine observa son intérieur d'un oeil critique. Il avait toujours eu des goûts simples et étant seul il se contentait d'un lit étroit. Il le regarda d'un air torve, songeant qu'ils auraient du mal à y dormir tous deux confortablement.

- Un problème ? Demanda le natté.

- Mon lit est trop petit.

Le natté lança un regard au meuble incriminé.

- Il me paraît très bien à moi, j'ai connu pire. Mais t'en fais pas, je vais dormir par terre, j'ai l'habitude. Si tu as une couverture à me laisser je serais heureux.

Le capitaine haussa les épaules, ouvrit un coffre et en sortit un épais drap de coton écru.

- Cela te semble suffisant ?

- Parfait ! Sourit le natté.

Il déposa le drap sur le sol et se coucha avec un soupir de soulagement. Le capitaine le regarda, haussa encore les épaules puis entrepris de se dévêtir afin de se coucher. Il posait ses habits sur le dossier d'une chaise lorsque la voix du natté parvint à ses oreilles.

- Ca veut dire quoi témé ?

- Ca veut dire connard.

- Je vois. Je crois que je préfère Baka finalement.

- Baka.

- Merci. Bonne nuit.

Malgré lui le capitaine se laissa aller à sourire. Il se coucha et jeta un dernier regard au natté. Le jeune pirate dormait déjà à poings fermés, sa natte serrée dans sa main droite.

- Oyasumi... Murmura t'il.


	3. Chapter 3

_Troisième chapitre, cette fois je ne vais pas me tromper !_

_Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi, mais alors vraiment pas, mais je fais comme si._

_Un grand merci à Catirella qui m'a permis de réaliser que je n'avais pas mis le bon chapitre 2 en ligne._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 3) Un voyageur solitaire**

Europe, milieu du XVIIe

Le voyageur cessa de marcher et regarda la mer qui s'étendait devant lui. Vêtu d'habits blancs de coupe asiatique il avait des cheveux noirs et lisses retenus sur la nuque par un lien de cuir. Ses yeux noirs au regard impénétrable observèrent l'étendue mouvante un long moment puis il se détourna pour retourner en ville. Il avançait depuis des jours et avoir atteint son but lui conférait un sentiment de victoire intense. Il avait quitté sa ville natale des mois plus tôt, pour échapper à son passé et oublier un peu son chagrin et ses remords. Oublier sa femme qu'il n'avait pas su protéger, qu'il n'avait pu sauver. Mais quoi qu'il fasse elle restait en lui, tel un fantôme obsédant. il s'était fait peu à peu à cela et, à force de voyager seul, avait fini par la considérer comme une présence réconfortante à qui il parlait lorsqu'il se sentait trop seul ou que le courage lui manquait.

La plupart des émigrants partant de son pays choisissaient de partir en bateau, mais lui avait préféré marcher, traverser une bonne partie de l'Asie et de l'Europe pour rejoindre enfin la France et le port de Nantes d'où il comptait embarquer pour les colonies. Plus loin il partirait de chez lui mieux cela serait.

Il commença par se trouver une chambre et par faire l'inventaire de ses possessions. Il se rendit compte assez vite qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas les moyens de se payer la traversée et qu'il allait devoir travailler pendant un certain temps avant de pouvoir partir enfin. Cela le contraria quelque peu puis il retrouva son calme habituel et se mit en quête d'un travail. Par mesure de protection il garda avec lui son précieux sabre. Cette arme ne lui avait jamais fait défaut, il la maniait avec précision depuis des années.

Les premières personnes qu'il rencontra le considérèrent avec curiosité, jamais encore ils n'avaient eu pour la plupart l'occasion de voir d'asiatiques, surtout d'aussi remarquables que lui. Bien que de petite taille il était musclé et sa force éclatait dans chaque mouvement que faisait son corps souple. La fierté se lisait dans son regard et son maintien. il n'avait pas l'attitude effacée et parfois servile qui était l'apanage de ses compatriotes. Lui se tenait bien droit et ne quémandait pas un emploi, il l'exigeait presque et ces façons en mirent plus d'un mal à l'aise. Repoussé de toutes parts il commençait à désespérer lorsqu'une voix le héla. Il se retourna vivement, surpris au plus haut point car la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole l'avait fait dans sa langue natale.

Face à lui se tenaient deux jeunes hommes d'environ trente ans. Un blond aux yeux très clairs et un châtain dont la chevelure s'ornait de reflets roux. Tous deux étaient vêtus élégamment et étaient visiblement issus de la meilleure société, mais leurs bottes usées prouvaient qu'eux aussi avaient beaucoup voyagé.

L'asiatique les rejoignit et les salua avec respect sans pour autant se perdre dans une courbette servile.

- Je ne pensais pas trouver en ce pays quelqu'un parlant la langue de mes ancêtres. Dit il après les avoir salué.

Le châtain sourit avec amusement.

- Mon ami et moi même avons beaucoup voyagé et notre goût pour les langues nous a toujours poussé à étudier celles des pays visités. La Chine est indéniablement l'un des pays les plus fascinants que j'ai eu l'occasion de visiter. Votre civilisation est indéniablement brillante dans de nombreux domaines et je gage que beaucoup auraient fort à apprendre d'elle. Mais hélas, les préjugés n'ont jamais favorisé que la bêtise et l'ignorance.

- Ils se trouvent en tous pays. Répondit l'asiatique.

- Certes, certes... mais que fait un homme de votre qualité si loin de chez lui et seul de surcroît ?

- Un voyageur solitaire se glisse plus facilement sur les routes qu'une troupe entière, il attire moins l'attention.

- Pardonnez mon audace, mais vous n'avez rien du voyageur sans intérêt que vous désirez être. Vos habits et votre maintien suffisent à vous trahir.

- Mes habits sont sans prétention, nombre des miens portent les mêmes pour accomplir leurs tâches.

- Je gage qu'ils ne les portent pas aussi bien que vous. Déclara le châtain.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Il écouta attentivement et fit un geste gracieux de la main.

- Mon ami Milliardo me rappelle à mes devoirs et à la politesse la plus élémentaire. Vraiment, je suis impardonnable. Je suis Terenzio Corenada et lui est Milliardo Pescara. Nous sommes tous deux nés de pères espagnols et de mères italiennes.

L'asiatique s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

- Mon nom est Chang Wufei.

- Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais que cherchez vous dans ce quartier ? Il n'est guère visité par les vôtres.

L'asiatique hésita à répondre, son ombrageuse fierté avait déjà beaucoup de mal à s'acommoder de cette obligation dans laquelle il était de devoir chercher du travail. Pouvait il sans risque répondre à ce gentilhomme ? Il y avait un risque certain que sous ses dehors affables l'homme ne cherchât qu'à se gausser de lui. Puis il songea que si tel était le cas il se ferait fort de prouver à l'homme qu'il avait eu tort de se moquer de lui.

- Je cherche du travail.

Les lèvres du châtain se plissèrent en une moue amusée.

- Tu vois, j'avais raison Milliardo. Hors de leur pays ils finissent par se ressembler tous.

L'asiatique fronça les sourcils, il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que l'homme venait de l'insulter.

- J'exige réparation !

Le châtain le considéra pensivement puis tira son épée et se mit en garde après avoir salué gracieusement.

- Ah, tu préfères un duel à l'épée ? Se réjouit l'asiatique.

Malgré la différence d'âge et de taille entre eux il était certain de pouvoir l'emporter, il avait été insulté, son honneur devait être lavé et cela lui donnait l'assurance de la victoire. Il tira son sabre et se lança à l'assaut. Il y mit toute la fougue de sa jeunesse, toute son énergie, mais l'homme esquiva sans peine son attaque et les suivantes ne rencontrèrent pas plus de succès. Le châtain parait sans peine, toujours souriant, tandis que son ami qui s'était écarté de quelques pas observait le combat sans mot dire. La rue s'était vidée, la violence du combat avait fait fuir les passants.

Brusquement l'asiatique risqua une attaque plus fulgurante et plus hardie que les autres mais celle ci échoua également et, emporté par son élan, il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à genoux, les deux mains sur le sol. Une position humiliante qu'il n'avait jamais encore connue. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se retrouva avec une lame contre sa gorge, impuissant bien qu'ayant toujours les doigts sur la garde de son sabre.

- J'ai gagné. Déclara le châtain d'un ton neutre.

Bouleversé par sa défaite l'asiatique laissa fuser un son qui ressemblait à un gémissement puis une prière.

- Achève-moi...

Le châtain ne l'entendait pas ainsi, malgré sa victoire il ne pouvait se retenir d'admirer le cran du garçon, sa force et sa maîtrise du combat. Il serait regrettable de tuer un tel être. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui mettrait un terme à une vie si prometteuse. Il baissa donc son arme et se recula, attendit que l'asiatique se redresse.

- C'était un beau combat. Dit il.

L'asiatique ne le regarda pas, sur son visage se lisait la honte de la défaite et le choc qu'elle lui avait causé.

- Si tu ne m'achèves pas maintenant, je reviendrai encore et encore... pour te tuer ! Déclara l'asiatique d'une voix âpre.

Le châtain se contenta de sourire et lui tourna le dos, commença à s'éloigner.

- Alors, ça promet d'être amusant... Dit il en rejoignant son ami.

Il s'éloignèrent sans un mot de plus, laissant l'asiatique à sa fureur et à son impuissance. La honte de la défaite le brûlait comme un fer rouge planté dans sa chair. La mort aurait été plus douce que cette torture à ses yeux. C'était comme si tout recommençait, il n'avait pas plus réussi à triompher ce jour que le jour où son épouse était morte au combat. Malgré tous ses efforts pour s'améliorer il n'était toujours qu'un être trop faible.

Il se reprit avec peine et retourna en direction de l'auberge où il avait laissé ses affaires. Il y parvenait lorsqu'une femme en sortit. Elle était très différente des femmes que l'asiatique avait l'habitude de fréquenter, elle avait les cheveux bruns et longs, retenus en deux espèces de tresses torsadées qui lui tombait sur le buste et était vêtue d'une robe de peau couleur de miel et d'un chemisier blanc qui mettait en valeur ses formes généreuses. Le jeune homme manqua entrer en collision avec elle tant il était plongé dans ses pensées amères. La femme l'esquiva habilement et lui adressa la parole d'une voix douce.

- Vous devriez être plus attentif à ce qui vous entoure jeune homme.

L'asiatique tourna vers elle son regard noir. Il réprima son envie de la traiter avec mépris, elle ne méritait pas de faire les frais de sa mauvaise humeur, lui seul était coupable après tout. Il s'efforça de sourire sans y parvenir et la femme comprit qu'il avait des soucis.

- Un problème jeune homme ?

Il haussa les épaules, il ne voulait pas répondre, surtout pas à une femme. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Une minute, je vous ai posé une question il me semble. Ayez au moins la décence de me dire quelques mots.

Cette fois sa voix n'était plus si douce, même si elle restait courtoise.

- J'ai été vaincu... je suis déshonoré. Avoua l'asiatique.

La femme réalisa aussitôt la détresse du jeune homme. Elle avait été mariée à un asiatique elle aussi et elle savait très bien quelle importance ils attachaient à l'honneur. Il n'y avait rien de plus important à leurs yeux, même leur propre vie n'avait pas tant de valeur. Un homme pouvait mourir à la tâche du moment qu'il gardait la face, ce n'était pas si grave. Elle même avait été victime de ce sens de l'honneur poussé à l'extrême, elle avait vu son mari en mourir avant même d'avoir pu lui donner un enfant à aimer et, même si elle comprenait et admettait cela, elle gardait au coeur la douleur de ce manque.

- Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras. Lui dit elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Même si tu as honte de ta défaite. Ne la laisse pas te détruire, fais en sorte qu'elle te rende plus fort et plus vaillant. Garde la tête haute, ce n'est qu'ainsi que tu pourras te dire un homme.

L'asiatique la regarda avec surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ces mots et pourtant, en les étudiant il réalisa qu'elle avait raison. Il ne devait pas rester sur cet échec, il devait avancer encore, lutter de toutes ses forces.

Il s'inclina avec respect devant la femme, il ne la remercia pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire, elle comprenait ce que ce salut voulait dire.

- Mon nom est Sally Po, mon époux était de ton pays, son nom était Po Sen-yi, je serais heureuse de partager mon repas avec toi. Dit la femme en retirant ses mains des épaules du jeune homme.

* * *

_Et bien, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui-là ! Il faut dire que Wufei n'est pas un personnage facile à faire vivre, surtout pour un chapitre entier consacré à sa seule personne. Mais j'y suis arrivée._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : pour ceux qui auraient des doutes, les personnages originaux de gundam wing ne sont pas à moi._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 4) Découvertes**

France, milieu du XVIIe

Le bateau des Maganac jeta l'ancre à quelques encablures du rivage. Appuyés au bastingage Trowa et Quatre observaient la côte désolée qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Le plus grand des deux avait le coeur en joie, il allait enfin recouvrir vraiment sa liberté.

Derrière eux se profila la haute silhouette de Rashid, le chef des Maganac, sur son visage se dessina l'ombre d'un sourire lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit blond à qui ils devaient tant ses hommes et lui même. Sans Quatre ils seraient sans doute morts à l'heure actuelle ou croupiraient dans une prison. Eux qui avaient osé braver l'ordre établi en construisant un bateau pour leur propre compte et enlever le fils d'un homme influent, à savoir Quatre qui fort heureusement avait décidé de leur venir en aide au lieu de les enfoncer un peu plus et qui avait su convaincre son père de laisser à ces hommes courageux et fiers non seulement la vie sauve mais aussi la possession du navire qu'ils avaient construit.

Ils avaient tous été d'accord pour faire de lui leur petit maître et lui jurer fidélité. Lorsqu'il était monté à bord, suivi d'un infidèle ils avaient été surpris mais n'avaient pas posé de question. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux verts leur avait très vite prouvé qu'il était de leur trempe. Un homme courageux et dur à faire plier qui ne rechignait pas devant le travail. Dès le premier jour il s'était mêlé à eux et avait travaillé à leurs côtés sans dire un mot, ne parlant pas leur dialecte. Rashid avait apprécié ses efforts et, lorsque la nuit était tombée et que Quatre s'était endormi, il lui avait fait signe de le suivre.

Le châtain ne s'était pas fait prier, ils étaient montés dans le nid d'aigle afin de parler sans témoins.

- Il y a une loi dans notre pays qui veut que deux hommes surpris à coucher ensembles soient condamnés à mort. S'ils sont du peuple ils seront simplement égorgés et leurs corps seront laissés à la vue de tous jusqu'à ce que les charognards les fassent disparaître. Mais s'il s'avère que l'un d'entre eux est de bonne naissance, alors les choses changent car il sera considéré comme étant source de honte pour sa famille. Lui sera livré à un chien en rut comme s'il n'était qu'une chienne en chaleur avant de mourir sous le fouet tandis que son amant, s'il est d'un rang inférieur sera égorgé et son corps sera livré aux chiens sous les yeux du fils de bonne naissance. Déclara Rashid dans la langue de l'infidèle. _(1)_

Trowa ne cilla pas, il soutint le regard du chef des Maganac.

- Pourquoi me dites vous cela ?

- Je veux simplement m'assurer que vous savez où vous allez, ce qui est permis et ce qui ne l'est pas. Répondit Rashid. Maître Quatre est un homme de haute naissance, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se perde à cause d'un infidèle tel que vous.

- Nous ne sommes pas amants. Je ne suis pas de ceux-là et lui non plus.

- Dans ce cas, tout est dit.

Satisfait Rashid laissa redescendre le jeune homme et resta un instant dans le nid d'aigle à surveiller la nuit. Il avait eu la réponse qu'il souhaitait, il savait le jeune homme sincère mais il restait soucieux. Il craignait que le coeur généreux de leur petit maître ne lui joue des tours à l'avenir, alors qu'ils ne seraient plus auprès de lui pour le protéger.

Trowa avait regagné sa place dans l'entrepont et s'était couché comme les autres, mais il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Les mots de Rashid tournaient dans son esprit. Etre égorgé ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur, bien que cela soit à ses yeux une façon de mourir assez atroce, il avait vu plusieurs marins du navire abordé finir ainsi. Mais l'idée que le petit blond pourrait être livré à un chien en rut le mettait mal à l'aise. Avec son air enfantin et sa indéniable douceur Quatre était visiblement fait pour le luxe et le bonheur. Tout le contraire de lui au fond. Même l'idée qu'ils puissent être amis semblait saugrenue. Ils étaient en totale opposition. De par leurs origines comme par leurs existences.

Il avait cruellement conscience de cela et finit par conclure qu'il serait préférable pour Quatre de rentrer chez lui dès qu'ils auraient atteint leur destination. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution, faire en sorte qu'il ne quitte pas le navire des Maganac et que ces derniers le ramène chez lui.

Sa décision prise Trowa attendit qu'ils atteignent les côtes. Comme cela était prévisible Rashid ordonna qu'ils patientent jusqu'à l'aube, le jour étant sur le point de finir. Cela arrangeait les affaires de Trowa. Il avait en effet décidé de gagner les côtes à la nage dès que l'équipage et le petit blond auraient sombré dans le sommeil. Bien entendu il y aurait des sentinelles, mais il se faisait fort de quitter le bord sans en alerter une seule.

Lorsqu'il fut certain du sommeil de ceux qui résidaient dans l'entrepont il se releva sans bruit et gagna le pont arrière avec la discrétion d'un chat. Là il s'assura de n'être visible de personne et se laissa glisser dans l'eau. Le froid lui causa un violent choc thermique mais il se réchauffa en commençant à nage vigoureusement vers son but.

Dans la cabine de Rashid Quatre s'agita sur sa couche, son souffle se ralentit soudainement et un gémissement passa ses lèvres. Il commença à trembler et ses frissons éveillèrent Rashid qui s'empressa d'allumer une lampe à huile.

Trowa sentait son corps s'engourdir mais il nageait toujours, obstinément tourné vers le but qu'il s'était fixé. Son corps vigoureux se mouvait avec régularité, fendant l'eau sans à coups. Il serrait les dents pour empêcher qu'elles ne claquent. Lorsqu'il sentit enfin ses pieds toucher le fond il adressa une prière à son Dieu et se traîna jusqu'au rivage, se laissa choir sur un carré d'herbes sèches. Son grand corps se replia sur lui même pour lutter contre le froid. Il n'avait pas la force d'aller plus loin. Il devait attendre et espérer survivre à cette nuit du mois de novembre. Lorsque ses yeux se fermèrent l'image de Quatre lui traversa l'esprit.

- Adieu, Quatre... et... merci... Murmura t'il faiblement.

Quatre se redressa vivement sur sa couche, tiré du sommeil par la main de Rashid que ses tremblements inquiétaient. Un cri d'angoisse échappa à ses lèvres.

- Trowa !

Bien qu'éveillé il tremblait toujours, de plus en plus fort, tandis que le froid semblait le posséder tout entier. Il essaya de se lever mais Rashid l'en empêcha d'une main ferme.

- Soyez raisonnable Maître Quatre, vous n'êtes pas en état...

- Ce n'est pas moi qui souffre... c'est Trowa... il a froid, si froid... il faut lui venir en aide... il va mourir...

- Je vais faire ce qu'il faut.

Rashid quitta la cabine et interpella les sentinelles. La disparition du châtain fut vite découverte et une chaloupe préparée rapidement. Quatre les rejoignit alors qu'ils allaient la mettre à l'eau et insista pour y prendre place.

- Je dois y aller, vous ne le trouverez pas sans moi, la nuit est trop sombre.

Rashid capitula à regret mais houspilla ses hommes pour qu'ils prennent grand soin de leur petit maître. La chaloupe se dirigea vers le rivage selon les instructions du petit blond dont le corps tremblait toujours. Il fut le premier à mettre pied à terre et à courir vers le jeune homme transi qui gisait sur l'herbe à quelques mètres de l'eau.

- Trowa !

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et s'affola.

- Trowa ! Trowaaaa !

Le châtain ne lui répondit pas mais une voix rude s'adressa à lui dans un français patoisé.

- L'a passé ?

Quatre leva la tête et découvrit un pécheur qui le regardait avec méfiance.

- Non, il vit toujours, je vous en prie... aidez le !

Le visage maussade de l'homme se tendit de colère.

- J'vois pas pourquoi j'ferais ça pour un étranger.

Une voix de femme jeune s'adressa à lui.

- Père il est des nôtres.

- Lui p'têtre bien, mais pas le blond. Un maudit sarrasin, moi j'te le dis.

La femme sortit de l'ombre et s'agenouilla près des deux garçons, posa sa main sur la joue glacée de Trowa. Elle était jeune, pas plus de vingt ans, avec des cheveux presque aussi clairs que ceux de Quatre.

- Je le reconnais père. C'est le jeune soldat qui m'a sauvé la vie il y a des années lorsque tu étais tombé malade et que j'ai du travailler à la ville.

Son père fronça les sourcils et considéra le châtain.

- Comment peux tu en être si certaine ? Cela fait plus de cinq ans.

- J'en suis absolument sûre père. Tu sais que je n'oublie jamais un visage.

- Dans ce cas.

L'homme chargea le corps inerte sur son épaule comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac de grains.

- J'le veux bien sous mon toit, mais pas l'sarrasin. Laissa t'il tomber d'une voix dure en tournant les talons.

La jeune femme adressa un sourire d'excuse à Quatre.

- Pardonnez à mon père. Je vous donne ma parole qu'il sera bien soigné. Revenez demain, je serais sur la plage, je vous donnerais de ses nouvelles.

Quatre se résigna à faire demi tour, mais, alors qu'il marchait vers la barque il ressentit la volonté de Rashid de lever l'ancre avant le jour et d'abandonner le garçon aux yeux verts à son sort pour le ramener lui à son père. Révolté il fit demi tour et disparut dans la nuit malgré les appels des Maganac. Il trouva refuge dans une bergerie et s'endormit au milieu des moutons dont les toisons lui assurèrent un peu de chaleur. Malgré l'odeur et les cahots il s'endormit comme un enfant, épuisé par toutes les émotions ressenties

Les Maganac regagnèrent le bord afin de faire leur rapport à Rashid. Ce dernier fixa la côte invisible puis soupira.

- Allez prendre du repos. Nous partirons à l'aube.

- Mais, et Maître Quatre ?

- Il a fait son choix, nous devons le respecter.

Au matin, lorsque Quatre fut tiré du sommeil par le piétinement des moutons pressés de gagner leur pâture le navire des Maganac avait déjà gagné le large. Lorsqu'il se dressa sur la plage il constata sa disparition et sourit tristement. Désormais il était seul dans un pays étranger avec pour toute fortune des habits bien malmenés par la nuit passée dans la bergerie. Un fort sentiment de détresse et de solitude s'empara de lui, le faisant gémir.

Au même instant Trowa sortait du sommeil dans la maison du pécheur. Un jeune garçon qui surveillait le lit sauta à bas de sa chaise et se précipita à la recherche de son aînée.

- Midi ! Il est éveillé.

La jeune femme s'empressa de gagner les abords du lit et rencontra un regard vert qu'elle n'avait pas oublié malgré toutes les années.

- Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Bien... mais où suis-je ?

- Dans la maison de mon père. Nous vous avons trouvé sur le front de mer cette nuit. Vous aviez froid et vous étiez trempé, on vous a pris pour vous soigner.

Trowa se redressa, les souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu. Quatre, Rashid, les Maganac, le bateau, la traversée, les propos de Rashid, sa décision de quitter le bord en douce, le froid de l'eau...

- Est-ce que j'étais seul ? Demanda t'il avec inquiétude.

La jeune femme était sur le point de répondre par la négative lorsque l'un de ses frères entra dans la pièce.

- Midi, père a vu le sarrasin sur la plage. Tu devrais aller lui dire de partir avant que le grand Paul ne descende.

Trowa se leva sans tarder, le sarrasin ne pouvait être que Quatre et il semblait être sur le point d'être en danger.

- Je m'en charge. Dit il.

Midi n'insista pas, elle se contenta de le regarder quitter sa maison. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas plus le retenir qu'emprisonner le vent. Elle retourna à ses occupations quotidiennes en soupirant sur ce qui ne serait jamais.

Trowa se laissa guider par le vent marin pour rejoindre la plage. Trouver Quatre ne fut pas difficile, le petit blond était assis sur le sable, les yeux rivés sur la mer. Ses beaux habits orientaux la veille si soignés étaient désormais froissés et sales.

- Quatre... Murmura Trowa.

Il sentit son coeur se serrer lorsque le petit blond tourna vers lui un regard trempé par les larmes puis se dilater lorsque Quatre se leva d'un bond pour se jeter entre ses bras.

- Trowa ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi !

Le garçon aux yeux verts referma ses bras sur le corps souple de l'oriental.

- Je vais bien Quatre. Ne te fais plus de soucis.

Puis, soudain, les mots de Rashid lui revinrent en mémoire et il repoussa vivement le petit blond. Il réalisa quelle erreur il avait commise en se laissant aller à l'étreindre. Il lui fallait tuer dans l'oeuf les sentiments qui naissaient en eux.

- Disparaît de ma vue ! Cria t'il.

Il repoussa avec force le corps mince qu'il enlaçait un instant plus tôt, le faisant choir sur le sol. Quatre leva vers un lui un regard surpris.

- Trowa ?

- Tu ne veux que m'entraîner sur la voie du péché, pour pervertir mon âme ! Engeance du démon ! Adorateur de faux Dieux ! Retourne sur ta terre de païens ! Tu me répugne au plus haut point fils de chien !

Les yeux clairs de Quatre s'écarquillèrent lorsque l'insulte parvint à ses oreilles. Chez lui il s'agissait d'une insulte grave et Trowa le savait parfaitement. Mais le petit blond refusa de se laisser chasser de la sorte. Il se releva, sa main jaillit et agrippa les doigts du garçon aux yeux verts. Le choc fut aussi violent que la première fois. Trowa sentit la crainte du blond, son chagrin qui vint nourrir le sien. Quatre lui parvint à percevoir le désir qu'avait Trowa de se débarrasser de lui pour éviter quelque chose qu'il pensait devoir se produire s'ils restaient ensembles. Quelque chose de vraiment ignoble. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en découvrir plus, les doigts qu'il retenait se mirent à serrer les siens si fort qu'il ne put se retenir de gémir et de tenter de s'en délivrer. Mais le châtain continua à serrer encore quelques minutes avant de le rejeter une nouvelle fois. Quatre serra sa main meurtrie contre sa poitrine.

- Trowa... pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te hais, tout comme je hais chacun des misérables qui existent dans ton pays de sauvages. Je vous hais pour ce que l'on m'a fait, pour ce qu'on a voulu me faire. Pour ce que l'on a fait à mes compagnons à bord de ce bateau. J'ai vu mourir des gens qui m'avaient accepté, de la main d'hommes travaillant pour ton père. Ils m'ont pris pour faire de moi un esclave. As tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir ?

Quatre secoua la tête. Il lui semblait être plongé dans un terrible cauchemar. Trowa, celui qu'il avait sauvé au risque de perdre son honneur et pour qui il avait renoncé à sa vie tranquille et si pleine de promesses, Trowa lui disait qu'il le haïssait. La douleur que faisaient naître ces mots dans son coeur était terrible mais, en même temps, une voix lui disait que ce n'étaient que des mensonges, que Trowa ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire.

* * *

_(1) Pas très réjouissant pas vrai ? Mais je vous rassure, j'ai inventé tout cela (je sais, il n'y a pas de quoi en être fière). Cependant, je crois qu'à l'époque le sort de deux hommes surpris dans cette situation n'était pas plus enviable._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5) Un jour d'hiver en France**

Quatre frissonna sous le souffle du vent qui balayait la plaine qu'ils traversaient. Sitôt remis Trowa avait décidé de partir vers l'intérieur des terres, à la recherche d'une ville assez importante pour qu'il puisse y trouver du travail. Il lui fallait de l'argent pour recommencer une nouvelle vie et il ne voulait pas rester sur la côte. Quatre lui avait emboîté le pas malgré les mots insultants que lui avait adressé Trowa. Le châtain s'efforçait d'ignorer sa présence, mais comment l'oublier vraiment ? Alors qu'il l'entendait peiner derrière lui depuis le matin.

Quatre cessa soudain de marcher, du ciel gris commençaient à tomber des sortes de plumes blanches. Il regarda avec curiosité les choses inconnues puis se rendit compte que ce qui tombait était froid et humidifiait lentement ses habits. Le sol autour de lui devenait blanc et Trowa qui ne s'était pas arrêté était déjà loin. Quatre s'élança au pas de course pour le rattraper, glissa et tomba à terre. Il se releva avec peine et tenta de se remettre à courir, mais une vive douleur dans la jambe droite l'en empêcha. Baissant les yeux il constata qu'une longue estafilade s'étendait de son genoux à sa cheville. Il se laissa choir sur le sol et déchira un morceau de son vêtement pour panser la plaie sanglante.

Trowa tourna la tête et se rendit compte que Quatre avait cessé de le suivre. il fut tenté de poursuivre sa route, mais la neige se mit à tomber plus fort et il songea soudain que l'oriental n'avait sans doute jamais connu cela avant ce jour. Soudain inquiet il fit demi tour et tenta de retrouver la route qu'il avait suivi à l'aller.

Quatre sentit le froid le pénétrer lentement, l'engourdissant de plus en plus. Comme Trowa l'avait fait sur la plage il se replia sur lui même et ferma les yeux. Il ne pensait pas que le châtain allait faire demi tour, pas après les mots qu'il lui avait adressé. Trowa l'avait abandonné et il allait mourir de froid sur cette terre étrangère et hostile. Lorsque le garçon aux yeux verts parvint à sa hauteur il avait déjà perdu connaissance.

Trowa s'agenouilla dans la neige, retira le manteau que lui avait donné Midi et en entoura le petit blond avant de le soulever et de le placer sur son dos pour continuer sa route. Par chance une hutte de bergers en pierres sèches pour l'instant inoccupée se dressa sur sur sa route. Il y entra et déposa Quatre sur le lit de sangles qui était disposé dans un coin, referma la porte. Il s'occupa ensuite de faire du feu dans la petite cheminée construite dans un mur. Peu à peu une douce chaleur envahit l'endroit et Quatre cessa de claquer des dents, mais pas de trembler. Trowa se pencha sur le lit et entreprit de lui retirer ses habits mouillés, il en fit autant pour lui puis s'allongea, les couvrit tous deux d'une couverture et se colla contre lui pour le réchauffer plus encore. Lorsque son corps entra en contact avec celui de Quatre l'échange se produisit à nouveau et il ressentit la douleur de l'oriental, sa fatigue et sa peur grandissante. Il réalisa alors combien son attitude était injuste. Quatre lui avait sauvé la vie en sacrifiant son confort et lui l'avait abandonné sans vraiment lui expliquer pourquoi. Honteux il glissa un bras sous le flanc glacé de l'oriental, posa l'autre dessus et les referma en nouant ses mains sur le ventre plat. Il s'endormit, son souffle caressant la nuque blonde.

Lorsque Quatre s'éveilla il fut tout d'abord conscient du corps chaud et musclé pressé contre lui et de l'écho d'une âme triste et honteuse. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il découvrit le décor austère de la hutte et sentit les mains nouées sur son ventre. Il y posa instinctivement les siennes et y puisa un étrange bien être. Son geste éveilla Trowa qui tenta de retirer ses mains, mais celles de Quatre les capturèrent pour les retenir.

- Quatre ! Je dois recharger le feu. Protesta Trowa.

L'oriental le libéra à regret et Trowa se leva, dépliant son corps nu sous les yeux du blond qui rougit en constatant cette nudité qui n'était pas familière à ses yeux. Il avait déjà vu des corps dévêtus, mais ce n'étaient que des esclaves, des êtres inférieurs...

Il écarquilla soudain les yeux en songeant aux mots que Trowa lui avait asséné lorsqu'il avait voulu le faire fuir.

"- Ils m'ont pris pour faire de moi un esclave."

Il réalisa combien le châtain avait eu raison de lui parler de la sorte et rougit plus encore. Il n'avait pas été aussi noble qu'il le pensait, il n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre compassion pour les esclaves de son père avant de croiser la route de Trowa. Il se releva et s'agenouilla au pied du lit. Lorsque Trowa se retourna il découvrit sa position et s'en étonna.

- Quatre ? Qu'est ce que...

- Je te demande pardon... tu avais raison de m'insulter, ceux de mon pays t'ont fait beaucoup de mal et je ne vaux pas plus qu'eux. Avant de te rencontrer je voyais les esclaves comme des êtres inférieurs. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils puissent être comme moi ou ceux de ma famille. Je ne peux effacer ce que tu as vécu, mais je peux être ton esclave si tu le désire. Ce serait un juste retour des choses.

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux puis soupira et se pencha, saisit la main de Quatre et l'aida à se relever. Lorsque le blond fut debout face à lui il plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Tu n'es pas de ceux dont l'on fait les esclaves Quatre, toi, tu es de la race des seigneurs. Tu n'as pas à t'humilier de la sorte. Je ne veux pas d'esclave, je n'en voudrais jamais, moi qui me suis retrouvé dans la position d'un d'entre eux. Mais, si tu le veux bien, je serais heureux de te dire mon ami. Plus encore, j'en serai fier, jamais encore un seigneur n'avait daigné poser les yeux sur moi. Toute ma vie je n'ai été qu'une ombre, la plupart des gens ne me voient même pas.

La main de Trowa était ferme et rassurante, par le contact de cette peau chaude Quatre ressentit encore l'échange de leurs âmes et ce qu'il percevait de celle du châtain lui prouvait qu'il était sincère. Trowa lui manqua se perdre dans la joie que faisait naître leur amitié naissante dans le coeur de Quatre.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre leurs souffles étaient courts, comme s'ils avaient fourni un effort considérable. Quatre sourit avec embarras et Trowa se cacha derrière la longue mèche qui lui barrait le visage. La réalité reprit ses droits et Quatre frissonna malgré la tiédeur que diffusait le feu.

- Recouche toi. Lui conseilla Trowa.

L'oriental obéit avec maladresse, la blessure de sa jambe s'était rouverte et saignait abondamment, tant que le bandage ne suffisait plus à cacher son état. Dans son effort pour se lever et se mettre à genoux il avait aggravé sa blessure, une veine plus importante s'était rompue et répandait son sang librement.

Quatre vacilla et se laissa choir sur le lit, il porta instinctivement les doigts au bandage et les en retira maculés de sang frais. Trowa jura entre ses dents et se mit à genoux, défit le bandage et observa la plaie, cherchant à localiser la veine incriminée. Il la trouva et considéra son importance. Elle n'était pas de celles dont la lésion pouvait entraîner la mort, mais un trop long saignement mettrait les forces du garçon à mal.

Entraîné à soigner des blessures sur le champs de bataille il savait que faire en pareil cas. Il serra la cuisse de Quatre avec un lien de cuir pour ralentir le saignement puis présenta la lame de son poignard aux flammes. Lorsque Quatre le vit revenir vers lui avec le poignard dont la lame était devenue rouge d'avoir été plongée dans les flammes il ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés.

- Sois courageux. Laissa tomber Trowa d'une voix brève.

Quatre n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul mouvement pour fuir. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts avait déjà appliqué la lame brûlante contre la plaie. La peau grésilla, une atroce odeur de chair brûlée envahit la pièce. Le blond poussa un cri et s'effondra en arrière, privé de connaissance, la douleur ayant eu raison de lui. Trowa s'en réjouit, ainsi le blond n'aurait plus mal avant quelques heures. Il vérifia que la veine avait cessé de saigner et que la brûlure était bien propre puis retira le lien de cuir. Le laisser trop longtemps était dangereux.

Il souleva l'oriental afin de le coucher le plus confortablement possible. Il regrettait d'avoir du en arriver à une telle extrémité et d'avoir du infliger cette douleur, d'avoir posé sur la peau claire une marque indélébile. Quatre survivrait à sa blessure, mais son corps en porterait à jamais la trace. La beauté du garçon était profanée par cette brûlure et il en avait de la peine. Le tour que prenait ses pensées le consterna. Que lui arrivait il ? Il était un homme, un soldat, pas un de ces nobles dégénérés aux goûts douteux qui prenaient leur plaisir auprès de leurs semblables au lieu de se glisser dans le lit des femmes. Qui avaient du plaisirs à sentir un membre masculin entrer en eux ou à enfoncer le leur dans le fondement d'un autre homme.

Il se recula en frissonnant. Etait ce à cause de la beauté si grande et de la peau si claire de l'oriental qu'il réagissait de la sorte ? Se pouvait il qu'il soit victime d'un charme ? Que Quatre lui ait lancé un sort ? Etait ce là l'explication des sensations étranges qu'il avait parfois lorsque leurs peaux entraient en contact ? Après tout, Quatre malgré sa blondeur et la pâleur de sa peau était un africain, un sarrasin comme l'avait souligné le père de Midi. Trowa savait que certains de ces êtres impies se livraient à de la sorcellerie, pratiquaient des sacrifices, allant parfois jusqu'à immoler des êtres humains.

Mais Quatre ? Le doux et gentil Quatre qui avait quitté son île natale pour l'aider à être libre... Pouvait il être un sorcier ? Lui avoir jeté un sort ? N'être venu avec lui que pour le retenir sous son emprise ? Mais dans quel but ? Que pouvait attendre le petit blond d'un soldat tel que lui ?

Tourmenté par ses doutes Trowa ne vit pas Quatre rouvrir les yeux et tourner la tête vers lui. Il ne vit pas les yeux clairs s'écarquiller, la peau pâle devenir plus blanche encore. Quatre n'avait pas besoin de son don pour lire les sentiments de Trowa. Tout dans son maintien trahissait les doutes et les questions qui lui étaient venus. Ce que redoutait Quatre se produisait. Trowa avait compris qu'il n'était pas dépourvu de dons et il les refusait. Il voyait en lui un être maléfique. Peut être allait il vouloir le brûler vif comme d'autres avaient voulu brûler sa mère. Incapable de supporter plus longtemps de regarder celui qu'il pensait être devenu un ami il se tourna vers le mur.

Trowa passa ses habits et sortit afin de trouver du bois et d'explorer les alentours. Quatre l'entendit partir et se redressa. Il s'habilla à son tour et, après une hésitation prit une couverture et la drapa sur ses épaules. Il se lança dans la campagne en partant à l'opposée de la direction prise par Trowa.

Malgré la douleur de sa cuisse il parcourut quelques mètres avant de se laisser choir derrière un muret de pierres sèches. Là il était à l'abri du vent et de la neige et même si le froid le tourmentait encore, il était au sec. il se colla contre les pierres et ferma les yeux, il se permit enfin les larmes et pleura longuement.

Il ne savait plus que faire ni que penser, Trowa avait semblé s'adoucir, il lui avait tenu des propos si agréables. Lui avait dit qu'il serait heureux de le dire son ami et voila que quelques heures plus tard il le regardait à nouveau comme un ennemi.

Trowa revint à la hutte peu après le départ de Quatre, posa le bois dans un coin et se tourna vers le lit pour voir si le blond dormait. Découvrir la couche vide le désorienta. il s'en approcha comme si de la voir de plus près ferait réapparaître Quatre. Il pencha la tête, le coeur à nouveau serré. Il venait de comprendre qu'il s'était trompé en s'imaginant que Quatre puisse lui vouloir du mal. Si le petit blond avait vraiment eu des pensées impures et des projets mauvais qui le mettaient en cause il ne serait pas parti. Il aurait fait en sorte d'appaiser ses doutes par des minauderies.

Il ressortit sans tarder afin de trouver les traces de l'oriental. Quatre n'avait rien fait pour dissimuler sa progression et malgré la neige qui continuait de tomber il n'eut aucun mal à le suivre et à le retrouver. Il s'empara du corps tremblant et ce dernier protesta faiblement.

- Laisse moi... je ne veux pas être brûlé vif... je ne veux pas...

Surpris par ces mots Trowa les garda en mémoire le temps de le ramener à l'abri et de le recoucher sur le lit. Il prit place à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi crois tu que je veuille te brûler vif ?

- Parce que ma mère a failli l'être, si mon père n'était pas passé dans la ville où elle vivait, elle serait morte sur le bûcher.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les gens croyaient qu'elle était une sorcière.

Trowa fronça les sourcils, de nouveaux doutes naissaient en lui.

- Une sorcière ?

- Elle n'en était pas une ! Cria Quatre en se redressant et en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle avait juste la capacité de lire le coeur des gens.

- Comme toi.

- Oui... comme moi...

Quatre s'appuya sur ses coudes, renversa la tête en arrière et laissa à nouveau couler ses larmes.

- Mais je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne... je n'ai jamais voulu faire du mal à quelqu'un... je voudrais ne pas avoir de dons, être comme tout le monde. Mais je suis comme ma mère et comme elle, je suis condamné à rester seul jusqu'à ce que ma route croise celle d'une personne qui saura m'aimer malgré ma différence.

Il tourna les yeux vers Trowa.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas être tel que tu le voudrais. On ne choisit pas sa naissance. Je comprends ta réaction... tu es un infidèle, ceux de ton pays et de ta croyance ne sont pas capables d'apréhender ce genre de différences.

- Pourquoi dans ce cas, m'avoir aidé, si je ne suis qu'un barbare à tes yeux ?

- Devais-je me montrer si insensible à ta détresse ? Je ne crois pas. Mon coeur m'a dicté mes actes et je l'ai suivi. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir sauvé Trowa. Tu m'as permis de dépasser les limites de mon éducation. Je suis heureux de l'avoir fait. Tu m'as permis de découvrir ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on a un ami.

Trowa secoua la tête avec consternation. Les mots de Quatre lui montraient combien leurs façons de penser différaient. Lui n'aurait jamais pardonné si on l'avait considéré comme un sorcier.

Il songea que Quatre aussi lui avait ouvert une voie nouvelle. Lui montrait combien il pouvait être peu ouvert aux autres s'il ne comprenait pas leur façon d'être.

- Quatre... je ne crois pas que tu sois un sorcier. Toi, peux tu encore vouloir être mon ami ?

- J'ai envie d'être ton ami Trowa. Mais tu dois me faire confiance...

- Je n'ai jamais fait confiance à personne. C'est trop dangereux.

Quatre s'assit et posa sa main sur celle du châtain.

- Trowa... tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'écouter ton coeur. Je sens tant de tristesse en toi... tant de douleur refoulée que j'ai envie de pleurer... mais toi, tu ne le fais pas... pourquoi Trowa ?

- Un soldat ne pleure pas. Il ne doit montrer aucune faiblesse.

- Seras tu toujours un soldat Trowa ? Demanda Quatre.

- Je ne sais pas... Murmura Trowa.

Quatre n'insista pas, il se ralongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait si fatigué.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- J'ai tellement sommeil...

- Tu peux dormir Quatre, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Tu peux te montrer franc avec moi, même s'il s'agit de te plaindre. Tu en as le droit.

- Merci Trowa... Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi...

L'oriental tourna la tête pour sourire à celui qui se tenait près du lit afin d'appuyer son affirmation. Il remarqua que la fatigue marquait les traits du jeune homme et lui tendit la main instinctivement.

- Tu devrais dormir aussi.

- Oui...

Trowa hésita à se dévétir, puis se reprocha cette hésitation. Quatre lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance et c'est ce qu'il devait faire. Il retira donc ses habits et considéra le blond.

- Déshabille toi. Tes habits sont sans doute humides.

- Pardon... S'excusa Quatre.

Il se redressa, ôta ses vêtements en un tour de main, laissa Trowa les prendre et se recoucha promptement.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? Demanda t'il tandis que Trowa, après avoir étendu leurs affaires, mettait du bois dans le feu, visiblement peu incommodé par la température.

Trowa haussa les épaules.

- Non, j'ai l'habitude.

- Moi, j'ai froid...

Trowa se rapprocha aussitôt, inquiet. Les lèvres de l'oriental étaient bleues malgré la douce chaleur du feu. Lorsqu'il se glissa sous les couvertures il découvrit combien le corps du blond était froid et combien il tremblait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un grand savant pour deviner qu'il s'agissait du contre coup des derniers événements. La blessure, la perte de sang, la cautérisation, le chagrin et le froid avaient laissé leurs empreintes sur l'organisme du blond. Malgré sa force de caractère il en payait le prix.

A nouveau Trowa se colla tout contre lui et referma ses mains sur son ventre. Quatre apprécia la chaleur du corps du châtain, il la sentait entrer en lui et le réchauffer peu à peu. Il aimait aussi ces mains nouées sur son ventre, en une étreinte rassurante et non une entrave. Ainsi tenu, il se sentait protégé, en sécurité.

Jamais encore on ne l'avait tenu ainsi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6) Crime ou justice ?**

Près d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis que le capitaine avait fait courir la rumeur du suicide du jeune pirate et qu'il gardait ce dernier près de lui. Peu à peu il s'était fait à cette présence pourtant des plus encombrantes. Le natté semblait incapable de rester calme plus de quelques minutes et encore moins capable de maîtriser sa langue. Si le capitaine ne le menaçait pas d'une arme il ne faisait que parler, nulle remontrance ne le faisait taire, il n'y avait que le canon d'une arme braquée sur lui qui ait le pouvoir de le réduire au silence. Le capitaine en avait pris son parti. Il tolérait un certain temps de bavardage puis sortait son pistolet et l'armait. Le cliquetis avertissait l'autre qu'il approchait de la limite à ne pas franchir et il se cantonnait dans un silence prudent.

Le capitaine avait fait construire un lit plus grand, il avait d'abord pensé en faire faire un autre identique au sien, puis avait renoncé à cette idée. Il ne voulait pas que le bruit circule trop vite concernant la présence du natté sous son toit. Un lit plus grand ne voulait rien dire d'autre qu'un désir de plus de confort et de place. et puis, devoir partager le même lit que le natté avait des avantages. il pouvait ainsi surveiller ses mouvements et le toucher quand bon lui semblait.

Il ne s'en privait d'ailleurs pas. Estimant que l'autre avait une dette envers lui il profitait honteusement de l'obscurité pour laisser ses mains courir sur le corps couché à ses côtés. Le premier jour, après l'installation du grand lit il avait tenté une approche directe. Le natté avait alors voulu se dérober à ses attouchements, mais lui ne l'entendait pas ainsi et avait saisit sans ménagement la natte du jeune pirate.

- Où crois tu aller ?

- Lâchez moi ! Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas un prostitué !

- Et moi, je t'ai dit que je n'en croyais pas un mot.

Comme l'autre se débattait encore il l'avait précipité hors du lit et l'avait obligé à se redresser en le tirant par les cheveux. Il ne pouvait plus réfréner son désir de le posséder. De gré ou de force le natté serait à lui. Il l'avait plaqué contre le mur et l'avait baillonné d'une main, l'autre cherchant l'entrée de l'intimité qu'il voulait investir. Il constata avec surprise que nul n'avait jamais forcé cet accès là. Le natté était vierge ainsi qu'il l'affirmait. Désorienté et quelque peu honteux le capitaine avait relâché son emprise et le natté s'était laissé tomber sur les genoux, en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le capitaine avait attendu que ses pleurs se calment pour s'excuser.

- Je suis désolé...

Les yeux violets s'étaient tournés vers lui, pleins de douleur et de crainte. Toujours sous le choc le jeune pirate avait secoué la tête comme pour refuser encore.

- Je ne suis pas un prostitué... avait il gémit.

- Je sais... maintenant, je le sais. Avait soupiré le capitaine avec embarras. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Il s'en voulait de s'être trompé à ce point et d'avoir considéré le regard innocent du natté comme un simple artifice. D'avoir cru qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas être ce qu'il était pour attiser son envie. Pour obtenir d'avantage. Par dessus tout il regrettait que ce ne soit pas la vérité qu'il avait cru. Que le natté ait été un prostitué lui aurait permis d'assouvir ses nouvelles pulsions sans avoir à rougir de lui même. Il aurait pu imputer sa "défaillance" aux manoeuvres du jeune pirate.

Mais son désir pour le natté n'avait pas disparu pour autant et il appaisait sa frustration par ces attouchements discrets qu'il pouvait dire involontaires si l'autre s'en plaignait. Son plus grand plaisir étant de jouer avec l'opulente chevelure que le jeune pirate libérait de la natte chaque soir. Le capitaine avait été impressionné par la longueur des mèches délivrées. Il avait contemplé avec fascination le jeu du peigne et des doigts sur le flot brillant. Depuis ce jour il s'efforçait d'être toujours rentré pour contempler cette activité et voir la chevelure crouler librement sur les épaules et le dos du natté. Lui qui avait toujours porté les cheveux courts et vécu parmi des hommes qui ne les avaient pas plus longs, il était perplexe face à cette volonté de les tenir si longs. Pour lui des cheveux si longs étaient l'apanage des femmes. Il avait demandé au natté le pourquoi d'un tel choix et l'autre avait sourit.

- Pourquoi devrais-je être comme tout le monde ? Ici, tout le monde est libre de ses choix personnels. Il n'y a que vous les soldats pour vous conformer aux règles du vieux continent. D'ailleurs, ma mère était américaine.

Le capitaine avait froncé les sourcils.

- Je croyais que ta mère était morte à ta naissance, sans même donner son nom. Avait il relevé froidement.

L'autre ne s'était pas troublé pour autant.

- C'est vrai. Mais les prostituées l'avaient vue descendre d'un bateau venant des Amériques. Une femme enceinte prête à atteindre la délivrance ne passe pas inaperçue, surtout lorsqu'elle voyage si près du terme.

- Admettons... mais dans ce cas, comment se fait il que nul ne t'ai dit quel était le nom de ta mère ? Il devait bien avoir des gens à bord du bateau qui le connaissaient.

Les yeux violets s'étaient emplis de tristesse.

- Le bateau est reparti le jour même de son arrivée et n'est jamais revenu. Il a coulé quelques jours plus tard et il n'y a eu aucun survivants. Le secret de l'identité de ma mère a disparu avec lui.

Le capitaine n'avait pas fait de commentaires, il avait réfléchit quelques minutes puis avait posé une autre question.

- Mais comment as tu été recueilli par des prostituées ?

- Ma mère m'a mis au monde sur une plage la nuit suivant son arrivée sur l'île. Au matin elle était morte lorsqu'un enfant venu pécher l'a découverte. Il m'a pris et mené au quartier des prostituées car il était né et vivait là-bas et savait que l'une d'elles avait perdu son bébé quelques jours plus tôt. Il a été comme un grand frère pour moi pendant des années. Hélas, il a disparu peu après mes six ans. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu. Il était pécheur, il est parti en mer et n'est jamais revenu. On a retrouvé sa barque dérivant près des côtes. Les gens ont dit qu'il avait du tomber à l'eau et être saisi par un requin. Je n'ai jamais voulu l'admettre.

Sa voix s'était brisée sur ces derniers mots, il avait essuyé les larmes qui perlaient à ses paupières et avait esquissé un sourire.

- Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

Là non plus le capitaine n'avait pas fait de commentaires. Si le natté voulait lui en dire plus, il le ferait de lui même, mais en ce qui le concernait, il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Ce que l'autre lui avait dit lui semblait amplement suffisant.

Le natté avait si bon caractère et était si joyeux qu'il n'aurait pu présager ce qui allait suivre. Un soir où ils se rendaient à la plage leur route avait croisé celle du gouverneur et de son escorte. Le capitaine avait craint un instant que l'homme ne le questionne sur ses fréquentations mais le gouverneur était passé sans leur adresser un seul regard. Le natté lui l'avait scruté des pieds à la tête et lorsque le petit groupe avait tourné au coin de la rue le capitaine avait remarqué que le jeune pirate avait les poings serrés et le regard dur comme jamais auparavant.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le natté n'avait pas semblé l'entendre et il avait du répéter sa question avant d'obtenir une réponse des plus laconiques.

- Non, tout va bien. Le ton lui même était très froid.

Au cours de la nuit le capitaine avait été éveillé par un courant d'air venu de la porte. Le natté se tenait dans l'embrasure, les yeux pleins de larmes et les habits maculés de sang. Il tenait quelque chose dans son poing crispé.

Effrayé par cette vision imprévue le capitaine s'était levé et s'était approché.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Je... je devais en être certain... je pouvais me tromper... avait balbutié le natté.

Il avait ouvert la main et le capitaine avait vu briller un large médaillon d'or que le gouverneur portait ce jour là. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment il avait saisi le natté par les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !

- C'était le médaillon de Solo... j'en étais persuadé... mais je voulais être certain... alors... je suis allé... là-bas...

- La-bas ? Tu veux dire, chez le gouverneur ?

- Oui... il fallait que je sache...

- Tu es allé interroger le gouverneur ?

- Oui... il a dit qu'il avait eu ce médaillon sur une de ses victimes...

Le capitaine commença à redouter le pire. Le natté secoua la tête avec horreur, ses pleurs redoublèrent.

- Il l'avait fait capturer et amené dans sa maison en secret, pour le torturer jusqu'à la mort... Solo ne s'est pas noyé, n'a pas été dévoré par un requin... il a été assassiné par un monstre !

Le capitaine le vit tomber à genoux comme si ses jambes ne le portaient plus et baisser la tête, sa natte balayant le sol au rythme de ses larmes.

- Je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner... je l'ai tué... Avoua le natté dans un souffle.

Le capitaine ferma les yeux. il était partagé entre son sens du devoir et le dégoût que lui avait toujours inspiré le gouverneur. La mort de l'homme ne l'attristait pas le moins du monde, mais il redoutait les problèmes qu'il pourrait avoir pour avoir sauvé, hébérgé et protégé son meurtrier. Ce genre de chose pouvait lui coûter sa carrière et même sa vie. Il songea qu'il lui suffisait de tuer le coupable et de livrer son corps en affirmant l'avoir surpris en pleine fuite. Nul ne songerait à le soupçonner après tout, il était connu pour sa rigidité et son respect des codes de conduite. Qui croirait qu'il puisse être attiré par un ancien pirate et surtout un être aussi exotique que le natté ? Qu'il puisse aimer les hommes, lui si strict.

Personne.

Il était le seul a savoir la vérité.

Sur lui.

Sur le crime du natté.

Il n'appartenait qu'à lui de regler le problème.

Ce serait facile.

Le natté était visiblement à bout de forces.

Bouleversé.

Donc vulnérable.

Il lui suffisait de prendre son arme.

De tirer.

Un coup.

Un seul.

Il serait à jamais hors de danger.

Il ne serait plus tenté.

il pourrait continuer sa vie d'avant.

Solitaire.

Froide.

Inutile.

Il pourrait demander à être envoyé autre part.

La situation lui permettrait sans doute d'être exaucé.

Le meurtre du gouverneur pouvait donc servir ses intérêts.

Mais seulement s'il faisait taire le coupable à jamais.

Il pourrait devenir quelqu'un.

Monter en grade.

Regagner le vieux continent.

Echapper à cette île perdue.

Cette île dérisoire.

Qu'il détestait.

Après tout, le natté n'était qu'un pirate.

Un meurtrier.

Un orphelin élevé par des prostituées.

Il ne manquerait à personne.

Prendre l'arme.

Tirer.

Deux gestes si faciles.

Mais...

Il le connaissait depuis un mois.

Il le désirait depuis un mois.

Il aimait le voir se coiffer.

L'entendre rire.

Parler.

Oui, même parler.

Il s'était habitué à sa présence.

A ses yeux violets pleins d'innocence.

Même en cet instant.

Même après le meurtre.

Mais, était-ce vraiment un meurtre ?

N'était-ce pas plus tôt une juste punition ?

Le gouverneur était haï de tous.

Personne ne parlerait.

Personne ne désignerait de coupable.

Même s'il y avait eu des témoins, ce dont doutait le capitaine.

Après tout, il n'avait pas senti le natté partir.

La capitaine rouvrit les yeux. Le natté pleurait sans bruit. Les épaules basses, visiblement choqué de ce qu'il avait fait ou appris. Les deux peut être.

Comment lui en vouloir ?

En tuant le gouverneur, combien de vies avait il préservé ?

Le capitaine prit la décision de se taire.

D'attendre.

Ils verraient bien ce qu'il allait advenir.

Il releva le natté en prennant soin de ne pas se souiller avec le sang qui maculait les habits de ce dernier, il l'aida à les retirer et à se laver, puis fit un paquet discret des habits ensanglantés et le brûla lors de la préparation du repas. Tandis que le natté se remettait de ses émotions de la nuit il fit un tour de l'île afin de savoir si le meurtre avait été découvert. Mais rien ne semblait avoir filtré des événements de la nuit. Il sourit en songeant que sans nul doute le gouverneur avait du s'enfermer dans ses appartements comme chaque soir et qu'il se passerait sans doute plusieurs jours avant que sa mort ne soit connue. Personne en effet n'oserait tenter d'entrer dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne l'autorise.

Il souriait en rentrant chez lui. Le temps que quelqu'un ne s'alarme de cette réclusion prolongée le climat, les rats et les insectes auraient mis à mal le cadavre, tant et si bien que nul ne serait en mesure de l'identifier avec précision et encore moins de dire ce qui avait causé sa mort. Le capitaine n'avait plus peur. Ni pour lui, ni pour le natté. Ils allaient pouvoir reprendre leur petite vie tranquille.

Le natté dormait toujours, roulé en boule au milieu du grand lit tel un animal frileux. Son visage était tout chiffonné par les larmes versées un peu plus tôt. Il était plus beau que jamais et le capitaine sentit son désir renaître, plus violent que jamais. Il voulait que le garçon aux yeux violets soit à lui et à lui seul. Il voulait s'approprier cette innocence et voir ce qui pouvait en ressortir. Il voulait le voir le regarder avec amour.

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris par sa dernière pensée.

Avec amour ?

Qu'allait il penser là ?

Que savait il de l'amour ?

Lui qui n'avait jamais été aimé.

Sauf peut être par sa mère.

Mais si longtemps auparavant qu'il n'en était pas certain.

Sa mère...

Comment était elle déjà ?

Il se souvenait à peine.

Des cheveux noirs.

Parfumés.

Une peau claire.

Des yeux sombres.

Etaient ils noirs ou marrons ?

Il ne savait plus.

l'avait il su ?

Il n'en était pas sûr.

Son père n'était qu'un tableau pour lui.

Un homme blond.

En grand uniforme.

Un homme dont il avait les yeux.

Un homme dont il savait si peu.

Son père n'était qu'un nom pour lui.

Que des récits de guerre.

Des mots.

Juste des mots.

Pour lui, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Il n'avait jamais existé pour lui.

Il était mort sans même savoir qu'il avait un fils.

Son père ne l'avait pas connu.

Pas aimé.

L'amour d'un père...

Cela lui avait il manqué ?

Il ne sait pas.

L'amour pour lui n'est qu'un mot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7) Pour protéger Quatre**

Trowa considèra le paysage enneigé autour de la hutte. Près de dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils y avaient trouvé refuge. Il a chassé pour les nourrir. il a ramené du bois. Il a pris soin de Quatre. Mais la blessure à la jambe de ce dernier s'était infectée malgré ses soins. Il ne savait plus que faire. Ses connaissances avaient atteint leurs limites.

Soudain, le bruit d'un attelage lancé au galop le fit sortir en vitesse et se placer sur le bord de la route dans l'espoir de faire stopper les voyageurs. Le cocher ne manqua pas de l'appercevoir et ralentit l'allure, craignant une attaque. De l'intérieur s'élèva une voix curieuse.

- Que se passe t'il cocher ?

- Quelqu'un se tient sur le bord de la route Madame. On dirait qu'il veut que nous nous arrétions. Dois-je accélerer l'allure ?

- Non. Je veux savoir ce qu'il peut bien nous vouloir. Stoppez l'attelage.

- Madame, il serait plus prudent de n'en rien faire.

- Il suffit ! Faites ce que je viens de dire.

- Bien Madame.

Au grand soulagement de Trowa l'attelage stoppa près de lui et la portière s'ouvrit sur une dame en robe bleu nuit dont les cheveux noirs et lisses étaient coiffés avec soin et qui pointait sur lui un petit pistolet. Des yeux bleus et attentifs se posèrent sur lui.

- Je suis Lucrezia Noche. Vous êtes ?

Conscient d'avoir à faire à une dame bien née Trowa s'inclina avec respect. Tout soldat qu'il soit et bien que ne portant guère les nobles dans son coeur il savait mettre ses ressentiments de côté quand cela était nécessaire.

- Mes respects Madame. Mon nom est Trowa Barton. Veuillez excuser mon audace, mais j'ai grand besoin d'un attelage pour mener un blessé auprès d'un médecin.

- Un blessé dites vous ?

- Oui Madame, une méchante plaie à la jambe que j'ai cautérisée mais qui s'est infectée. Je n'ai d'autre espoir pour le sauver que de le mener en ville et de trouver un médecin.

- Voyons voir cela.

La jeune femme entra dans l'abri et considéra le jeune homme blond qui dormait sur le lit, rouge de fièvre.

- Très bien. Nous allons vous mener en ville. Venez, mieux vaut ne pas perdre de temps.

- Mille mercis Madame. Remercia Trowa.

Il souleva Quatre entre ses bras, ajusta la couverture autour de son corps tremblant et quitta la hutte. Quelques minutes plus tard l'attelage repartait à vive allure en direction de la ville. La femme garda le silence, mais elle observait avec attention les deux jeunes gens assis en face d'elle. Trowa avait couché Quatre en travers de ses genoux et le maintenait avec soin contre lui. Elle pouvait lire sur son visage toute l'étendue de sa détresse et de sa crainte. Elle était également consciente que les deux garçons n'étaient pas du même sang. Elle ne posa pas de questions, les relations d'autrui ne la concernait pas.

Lorsque l'équipage s'arrêta dans la rue principale Lucrezia Noche n'ouvrit pas la porte sur le champs. Elle regarda encore les deux jeunes gens. La mise simple de Trowa était la preuve indéniable qu'ils n'étaient guère riches et elle s'inquiétait pour eux.

- Savez vous où aller ?

- Non Madame, mais nous trouverons.

- Je résiderais dans l'hôtel Fraimont. Faites moi demander si vous avez besoin d'aide.

- Je vous remercie Madame, pour toutes vos bontées. Répondit Trowa.

Lucrézia ouvrit la porte et les regarda quitter son attelage et s'éloigner au hasard des rues. Elle soupira et descendit à son tour. Les deux jeunes gens avaient déjà disparu dans la foulle. Elle les chercha du regard mais ne les retrouva pas.

Trowa avançait droit devant lui, il ne connaissait pas cette ville, il ne savait pas même comment elle s'appelait. C'était sans importance, tout ce qu'il avait en tête c'était de trouver un médecin digne de ce nom et non un charlatan qui priverait Quatre de ses dernières chances de survie.

Il marqua une pause sur un perron et contempla le spectacle de la rue. La ville où ils se trouvaient était visiblement prospére et il percevait au loin des cris d'oiseaux de mer, preuve qu'ils étaient toujours sur la côte.

Un homme s'immobilisa devant eux et inclina la tête comme pour faciliter sa réflexion. Trowa releva la sienne. Celui qui les observait de la sorte était un étranger vétu de blanc. Sa peau couleur d'ivoire voyait sa pâleur être renforcée par la noirceur de ses cheveux d'ébéne. Ses yeux en amande étaient eux aussi noirs et brillants. Pour la première fois de sa vie Trowa se trouvait en présence d'un asiatique. Il constata qu'il s'agissait d'un homme de son âge de taille moyenne au corps musclé mais mince. L'inconnu avait les yeux rivés sur le visage rouge et couvert de sueur de Quatre.

- Votre ami a besoin de soins. Je sais qui peux les lui donner. Suivez moi. Déclara l'étranger.

- Pourquoi feriez vous cela ? Questionna Trowa avec méfiance.

- J'ai été aidé par une femme qui m'a fait promettre de venir en aide à d'autres. En vous menant à elle, je tiens parole.

Trowa pesa le pour et le contre puis décida de faire confiance à cet étranger. Il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer. Il le suivit à travers la ville et entra à sa suite dans un petit hôtel. Ils montèrent au premier étage. L'étranger frappa à une porte qui s'ouvrit sur une femme aux cheveux longs.

- J'amène un blessé qui a besoin de soins. Déclara l'étranger.

La femme regarda les deux jeunes hommes et fit signe à Trowa d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers un placard.

- Couchez le sur le lit, retirez le bandage et reculez vous. Ordonna t'elle.

Trowa s'exécuta et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La femme revint près du lit avec une sacoche de cuir et en sortit un scalpel et des sachets de plantes médecinales. L'étranger entra dans la pièce avec une grosse bouilloire fumante et des tasses de terre cuite.

- Prépare la potion calmante et verse moi de l'eau dans la cuvette. Ordonna la femme.

Elle fut obéit sans tarder et reçut la tasse des mains du jeune homme, en fit boire une bonne quantité à Quatre. Attendit quelques minutes puis se pencha sur la blessure infectée et soupira.

- Une cautérisation hein? Pas surprenant qu'elle soit infectée. Ce genre de technique barbare nécessite une solide constitution physique et un minimum de précautions d'hygiène.

Elle incisa d'un geste rapide et sûr, draina la plaie et la désinfecta soigneusement avant d'y appliquer un emplâtre d'herbes odorantes et de la bander à nouveau.

- Voila, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Il devrait aller mieux d'ici quelques jours. Wufei, as tu demandé une chambre pour eux ?

- C'est fait. ils ont la chambre cinq, au fond du couloir.

- Très bien.

Elle se tourna vers Trowa.

- Vous pouvez l'y mener. Je viendrais le voir au moment des soins.

Trowa reprit Quatre entre ses bras et suivit le dénommé Wufei vers la chambre en question. L'hôtel n'était pas luxueux mais, en regard de la hutte, il était l'égal d'un palais. Trowa déposa Quatre sur le lit et s'allongea auprès de lui. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit très vite. Il faisait chaud, les draps étaient doux sous sa peau et il n'avait rien à faire pour assurer plus de confort à son ami. Il pouvait dormir en paix. il pouvait enfin se reposer vraiment.

Lorsqu'il sortit du sommeil il eut la surprise de trouver l'asiatique assis sur une chaise non loin de la fenêtre, en train de lire calmement. Trowa se redressa, contrarié d'avoir été pris à dormir. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un quasi inconnu ait pu le prendre en défaut.

Wufei posa son livre et soutient le regard vert et dur sans sourciller.

- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Je venais juste vous informer que des gens cherchent un jeune homme blond qui ressemble étrangement à votre ami. Ils n'ont guère de réponses car leur aspect indique clairement qu'ils sont des étrangers, mais il est possible que s'ils y mettent le prix certains se décident à parler. Je ne saurais donc que trop vous conseiller de ne pas le laisser sortir, même s'il est évident que pour le moment il n'est pas en état.

Trowa sentit l'angoisse le prendre, les mots de Rachid lui revenant à l'esprit. Ces hommes qui cherchaient Quatre pouvaient aussi bien être venus pour le ramener chez lui ou au contraire le faire disparaître. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Pour protéger Quatre il était prêt à tout, même à tuer ces inconnus s'ils s'avèraient une menace. Son visage exprima sa tension et sa détermination.

Wufei se lèva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais surveiller ces hommes, je vous préviendrai lorsque j'en saurais plus ou s'ils ont des renseignements sur vous.

- Pourquoi vouloir nous aider ?

Wufei haussa les épaules.

- Simple solidarité entre étrangers. Votre ami est comme moi, loin de chez lui.

- Mais pas de votre peuple.

- Je n'ai plus de peuple comme vous dites, je l'ai perdu le jour où je suis parti de chez moi.

Trowa n'insista pas et Wufei se retira.

Trois jours durant Trowa tourna en rond dans la chambre, n'ouvrant la porte que pour laisser entrer Sally ou Wufei. Un matin le jeune chinois entra dans la pièce le visage crispé.

- Ils sont très près de vous trouver, des gens leurs ont dit qu'ils avaient vu votre ami. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Trowa se leva de la chaise où il se trouvait assis et s'approcha du lit. Quatre allait mieux mais Sally le tenait endormi avec des potions afin qu'il ne s'agite pas trop. Même si sa blessure à la jambe était presque guérie il avait été très éprouvé par la forte fièvre qui l'avait pris et le tenait encore.

Trowa prit place sur le bord du lit et caressa doucement la chevelure blonde du blessé. Il avait le coeur serré de penser que peut être il allait le perdre bientôt. Cette idée lui était insuportable. Même s'il s'en défendait encore, il savait qu'un lien s'était noué entre eux.

- On a pas le temps de se perdre dans nos pensées. Grogna Wufei en le rejoignant. Sally nous attend. Habillez le et partons.

Tournant la tête Trowa découvrit que le chinois lui tendait des habits propres.

- Partir ? Pour aller où ?

- Un bateau part dans environ trois heures, en direction des amériques. Sally y a réservé des places. Dépêchez vous maintenant. Etant donné que nous allons devoir éviter ces hommes nous allons perdre du temps et si nous en perdons trop nous ne serons pas à bord à temps.

Trowa retrouva un peu d'espoir en entendant ces mots et entreprit de passer les habits fournis par Wufei au petit blond inconscient. Ce ne fut pas chose facile du fait de cet état des choses. Lorsqu'enfin il termina de lacer la tunique il entourra le corps fragile dans les couvertures et suivit Wufei vers la sortie de l'hôtel. Ils progressèrent avec prudence le long de petites rues peu fréquentées et parvinrent au bord juste à temps pour embarquer. Sally qui se trouvait déjà à bord les vit arriver avec soulagement.

- Enfin vous voilà ! Je craignais ne pas vous revoir.

Wufei se permet un sourire rapide.

- Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard les trois jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la pièce qui leur servirait de chambre durant la traversée. Au grand soulagement de Wufei ils étaient seuls à y être installés malgré les six couchettes fixées aux murs. Trowa coucha Quatre sur l'une des couchettes les plus basses et s'adjugea celle située juste au dessus. Il borda avec soin le blessé pour le protéger du froid ambiant, la pièce n'étant pas chauffée et ajouta sur lui les couvertures des couchettes innocuppées.

Lorsque le bateau quitta le quai il s'autorisa enfin un soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux. Quatre était sauvé désormais, même s'ils étaient en route pour l'inconnu, une fois de plus. Il caressa une nouvelle fois le visage de Quatre puis monta sur le pont afin de regarder les côtes françaises disparaître à sa vue. Lorsqu'il ne distingua plus que des formes imprécises et bleutées, il regagna la pièce où dormait Quatre et resta près de lui jusqu'au soir, jusqu'à ce que Sally vienne examiner son patient.

Il la regarda tandis qu'elle effectuait les soins quotidien, espérant de tout coeur que cette fois elle lui dirait des mots plus encourageants.

A sa grande joie ce fut le cas.

- Je ne lui donnerais plus de potion calmante, la fièvre est tombée.

Trowa se sentit heureux d'apprendre que Quatre allait revenir parmi eux. Si la fièvre était tombée, cela voulait sans nul doute dire qu'il était sauvé.

Il adressa à Sally un de ses rares sourires puis son esprit pragmatique le poussa à poser une question qui lui semblait importante :

- Comment avez vous payé notre voyage ?

Il n'aimait pas avoirde dettes envers qui que ce soit et tenait à en connaître le montant afin de rembourser au plus vite.

- Je n'ai pas payé. Répondit Sally en rangeant ses instruments.

- Mais alors qui ? Demanda Trowa avec inquiétude.

- Moi. Répondit une autre voix féminine.

Une voix qu'il avait déjà entendue quelque part.

Il tourna vivement la tête.

Une dame se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une dame en robe bleu nuit dont les cheveux noirs et lisses étaient coiffés avec soin et qui lui souriait avec politesse.

- Je vous avais dit que j'étais prête à vous aider. Je tiens toujours ma parole.

- Nous n'avons pas d'argent pour vous rembourser. Déclara Trowa. Mais dès que nous serons parvenus à destination, je travaillerais pour vous rendre la somme déboursée.

Une lueur de contrariété brilla fugacement dans les yeux de Lucrezia Noche. Les propos de Trowa lui semblaient être une sorte d'insulte, mais elle compris en voyant son regard fier qu'il s'agissait pour lui d'une question d'honneur, chose qu'elle pouvait comprendre aisément. Qu'elle appréciait beaucoup.

- Si vous voulez me rembourser, le mieux sera de travailler pour moi. Je possède un domaine au nouveau monde qui a besoin de personnes n'ayant pas peur de travailler dur. Des personnes comme vous.

Trowa s'inclina devant elle. Une fois de plus elle leur fournissait une solution idéale à leurs soucis.

- C'est entendu. Mais Quatre reste avec moi.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous séparer. Protesta Lucrézia.

Trowa pencha la tête sur le côté et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait confier à la jeune femme ce qu'il savait des origines de Quatre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Lucrézia.

Trowa décida finalement de prendre le risque.

- Quatre est un seigneur, je serai seul à travailler...

Lucrézia fronça les sourcils.

- Un seigneur ? Je suis désolée, mais chez moi tout le monde est traité de la même façon. Seigneur ou non, il devra se rendre utile et apprendre à se servir de ses dix doigts.

Sally intervint pour éviter que la situation ne se dégrade.

- De toute façon, s'il est vraiment un seigneur il aura à coeur de ne pas être une charge pour autrui et surtout le désir de choisir par lui même ce qu'il doit faire de sa vie.

Ses propos ramenérent le calme sur le champs, même s'il était visible que Trowa les appréciait que peu, il n'osait pas répliquer face à celle qui avait sauvé la vie de Quatre. Satisfaite Lucrézia quitta la cabine et Sally la suivit peu après.

Elle la rejoignit avant qu'elle n'atteigne le pont.

- Lucrézia... es-tu en colère contre lui ?

La jeune femme brune la regarda avec surprise.

- Pourquoi le serai-je ? Il n'a rien fait qui puisse me contrarier.

Bien que soulagée par la réponse Sally n'était pas tout à fait satisfaite, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Lucrézia, qu'as tu ?

- Je l'ai manqué, une fois de plus. Ils m'ont encore échappé.

Sally soupira, elle pressa brièvement la main de son amie d'enfance.

- Sais tu où ils vont aller cette fois ?

- Non. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils ont pris un bateau pour le nouveau monde voila quelques jours.

- Peut être va t'il rentrer à la maison. Déclara doucement Sally.

Lucrézia secoua la tête.

- Je ne crois pas. Il veut oublier son passé. Il refuse tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler son père. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à le chercher, le domaine a besoin de moi, Lucas et sa mère m'attendent.

- Elle est toujours vivante ?

- Lorsque je suis partie elle allait mieux, mais cela fait déjà six mois. J'espère ne pas arriver trop tard. J'aurais tant voulu lui ramener celui qu'elle a élevé comme un fils.

- Et Lucas, comment il prend la situation ?

- Tu le connais, il fait de son mieux, mais sans Gabriel rien ne serait possible...

Elle crispa ses deux mains en poings.

- Ce monde est stupide ! Le domaine doit sa survie à un adolescent de seize ans sous prétexte qu'il est un pur espagnol ! Lucas et moi assurons la majeure partie du travail, mais sans Gabriel, cela ne servirait à rien !

Sally garda le silence, elle comprenait la colère de son amie pour avoir été elle aussi victime de la descrimination du fait de son mariage avec un asiatique, mais elle ne la partageait pas, ayant choisi de prendre avec calme les aléas de l'existence.

Comme toujours Lucrézia se calma aussi vite qu'elle s'était mise en colère et adressa un sourire à Sally.

- Désolée...

Dans la cabine Trowa avait repris sa place sur une chaise à côté de la couchette de Quatre, les yeux rivés sur son visage paisible. Après une hésitation il tendit le bras et referma les doigts sur la main du blond.

- Quatre... j'ai tant hâte que tu sois réveillé... je suis... désolé de t'avoir fait endurer cela... je ne voulais pas... je ne savais pas que tu allais tomber malade... je croyais bien faire... je ne connaissais pas d'autre méthode...

Il sent les larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais elles ne coulent pas. Elles restent comme prisonnières de ses paupières.

Wufei qui était sur le point d'entrer se ravisa en entendant sa voix. Il écouta sans se faire remarquer puis fit demi tour et se retira discrétement. Ce qu'il venait de surprendre lui donnait à réfléchir.


	8. Chapter 8

_Pour Catirella, en espérant que ça va lui plaire._

_Hahn tah Yhel et Sariad_

* * *

**Chapitre 8) Le choix de Duo**

Le capitaine Heero Yuy rentra chez lui le sourire aux lèvres. Dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort du gouverneur et elle n'avait été découverte et annoncée que ce matin là.

Visiblement les personnes de son entourage ne souhaitaient pas que qui que ce soit s'intéresse de trop près à sa disparition.

Comme s'il y avait des détails qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir divulgués.

Le capitaine referma la porte et se retrouva face au jeune pirate qui semblait nerveux.

- Ils savent...

La voix du pirate n'était qu'un souffle mais le capitaine l'entendit.

- Oui. Ils savent.

Les yeux violets s'emplirent un bref instant de crainte puis se fermèrent à demi.

- Et maintenant ?

- Quoi maintenant ? Demanda le capitaine d'une voix froide.

- Que va t'il se passer ?

- On va l'enterrer avec les honneurs dus à son rang. Puis un message sera envoyé au continent afin que son successeur soit désigné.

Un silence puis le pirate reprit la parole.

- Et moi ?

- Et toi ? Répéta le capitaine avec curiosité.

- Que vais-je devenir ?

- Je pense que tu veux parler de ce que tu suppose avoir fait.

Les sourcils du pirate se froncèrent.

- QUE JE SUPPOSE !

- Etant donné que le gouverneur est décédé et non assassiné.

- Mais...

Le capitaine s'assit sur le bord du lit et entreprit de retirer ses bottes et son uniforme. Le soleil se couchait, il pouvait se le permettre, comme chaque jour. Il préta à peine attention à la protestation.

Le pirate prit une profonde inspiration et se rapprocha.

- Vous, vous savez la vérité.

- Pour le gouverneur la vérité est celle qui est annoncée.

- Alors, vous n'allez rien dire ?

Une certaine angoisse vibrait dans la voix du pirate et cela irrita le capitaine. Depuis le temps qu'il vivait sous son toit, il n'avait donc pas appris à lui faire confiance ?

- Non.

Sa voix claqua séchement, il envoya sa chemise d'uniforme sur une chaise, passa des habits plus simples et moins chauds et quitta la maison, désireux plus que jamais d'aller nager. Comme chaque fois il revint à la nuit complète et se figea dès qu'il eut passé la porte.

Le pirate avait allumé toutes les lampes et se tenait au milieu de la pièce.

Nu.

Le capitaine sentit sa bouche devenir sèche.

Il se souvenait de la perfection des formes du jeune homme, mais les avoir sous les yeux de la sorte.

C'était une véritable incitation à la luxure.

Puis il remarqua que le natté avait remis les chaines qu'il portait lors de leur première rencontre.

- Tu joues à quoi là ?

- Mon nom est Duo. Duo Maxwell. Je vous dois la vie. J'ai donc choisi de vous l'offrir.

- Me l'offrir ou m'offrir ton corps ?

Le natté rougit un peu, baissa la tête puis répondit.

- Si vous le désirez toujours...

Le capitaine s'approcha et tira sur les chaines, les retira sans aucun ménagement des poignets, non sans les égratigner quelque peu. Le natté gémit mais l'autre n'en tint pas compte.

- Autrement dit; je peux faire de toi ce que je veux ?

Duo se sentit trembler, la froideur de la voix du capitaine n'était certes pas de bon augure, mais il persista.

- Oui.

- Donc, puisque tu as de la reconnaissance pour moi, je peux te posséder ?

Les mots frappèrent durement le natté. Ils éclairaient son offre d'une façon presque sordide et il eut honte de lui. Il ne savait plus que dire ni que faire. Les larmes commençaient à se presser sous ses paupières.

- Je... je croyais que vous me vouliez...

Le capitaine s'approcha et lui saisit la main, la plaqua contre la preuve indéniable de son désir. Le natté eut envie de se libérer de cette étreinte, mais n'en fit rien, il sentait la virilité frémir sous le tissus. Il se mordit les lèvres en sentant son propre organe réagir.

- Si un jour je dois te posséder, tu me le demanderas parce que tu le désireras autant que moi. Lâcha le capitaine d'une voix contrariée.

Il rejeta la main de Duo et lui tourna le dos.

Le jeune pirate sentit les larmes échapper à ses paupières et rouler sur ses joues. Il ne les essuya pas.

- J'ai peur...

- Peur de quoi ?

- Lorsque j'étais enfant, des prêtres venaient souvent dans le quartier des prostituées. Ils disaient qu'elles brûleraient en enfer pour leurs péchés... mais elles ne faisaient qu'apporter du plaisir à des hommes... si cela les vouait à l'enfer, qu'en sera t'il de moi ?

- Si tu parles de ces prêtres qui, après avoir fait leur sermon allaient dans des bordels de luxe pour s'encannailler ! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils disaient la vérité, à moins bien sur qu'ils se servent de leur goupillon personnel pour sauver l'âme de ces femmes ? Laissa tomber le capitaine en lui faisant face à nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas... j'ai besoin de temps... pour réfléchir... Balbutia Duo.

Le capitaine s'approcha tranquillement de Duo.

Il cessa sa progression à deux pas du natté.

Sa main se posa sur le bas ventre de Duo et carressa son sexe à plusieurs reprises avant de se retirer.

- Demande toi si ce plaisir est vraiment un péché.

Il quitta ensuite la maison et la porte se referma sur lui.

Duo resta planté au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant plus que penser ni que faire.

Les carresses avaient fait naître en lui un feu ardent, comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti encore. Il avait tant envie d'en savourer d'autres, malgré sa peur.

Lorsque le capitaine revint il le trouva couché sur le lit, appuyé sur un coude le natté le regarda entrer sans faire un seul geste et lui sourit un peu timidement.

Heero ne lui rendit pas son sourire, il était fatigué de l'attente.

Il voulait en finir, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Alors, tu as choisi ?

Le natté se leva lentement et s'approche de lui tout aussi lentement.

- J'ai choisi de ne plus croire en Dieu.

Il avança son visage et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du capitaine.

Le capitaine l'attira plus près et prolongea le baiser. Ses deux mains se posérent sur les fesses rondes et fermes et plaquérent le corps nu contre le sien. Leur désir se ranima aussitôt.

Avant d'avoir repris son souffle Duo se retrouva couché sur le lit, le capitaine au dessus de lui, son regard bleu habituellement froid brûlant d'un feu dangereux. Les deux mains du capitaine étaient posées de part et d'autre du cou de Duo, il ne touchait pas le corps de l'autre, se contentant de le regarder.

Maintenant il n'avait plus besoin de se retenir de l'admirer, par ses mots et ses gestes Duo s'offrait à lui. Il sentit les mains du natté se nouer sur sa nuque pour l'attirer tout contre lui. Leurs sexes entrèrent en contact et il ne put résister à l'envie de remuer ses hanches afin de générer un frottement qui les emporta plus loin. Duo gémit et lui même était près d'en faire autant.

- Tu es vraiment prêt à tout m'offrir.

Malgré toute sa force de caractère, sa voix était rauque.

Duo avalla sa salive.

- Oui...

- Bien.

Satisfait de la réponse le capitaine embrassa à nouveau les lèvres pleines et laissa sa langue jouer avec elles avant de l'introduire dans la bouche entrouverte. Le natté ne lui en refusa pas l'entrée, mais sa langue, encore inexpérimentée se contenta de subir cet assault. Prenant appui sur sa main droite le capitaine entreprit de carresser la poitrine lisse, insistant sur chaque sein, tourmentant les mamelons bruns jusqu'à que Duo gémisse plus fort encore et se tortille sous lui.

Le capitaine se redressa, s'asseyant presque sur les hanches du natté il utilisa ses deux mains pour titiller un bref instant la poitrine si sensible puis sa bouche repris du service et compléta ces actions avant de descendre, toujours plus bas.

Lorsqu'il parvint aux abords du bas ventre il sentit le natté se raidir et releva la tête. Duo avait fermé les yeux et son souffle était court.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Duo ?

Un soupir, les yeux violets se rouvrirent et se tournèrent vers lui, embrumés par le désir mais un peu inquiets tout de même.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Te donner du plaisir. Un plaisir que tout homme et toute femme peut apprécier.

Il posa un baiser au sommet du sexe du natté, lui arrachant un léger cri de surprise. Sans attendre il le prit en bouche et entreprit de faire courir sa langue sur toute la longueur de la hampe. Il sentit le natté se mettre à trembler, mais il avait trop attendu cet instant pour renoncer.

- N'aie pas peur... laisse toi aller... laisse ton corps te guider.

- Est ce que ce n'est pas... sale ? Murmura le natté d'une voix étranglée.

Il ne pouvait nier que les sensations que faisait naître en lui le contact de cette langue sur son membre étaient aussi délicieux qu'inconnus, mais c'était justement cette notion d'inconnu qui lui faisait peur.

- Cela le serait si cela t'apportait la souffrance plus tôt que le plaisir. Souffres tu ?

- Non...

- Alors, laisse toi aller. Laisse le plaisir te guider jusqu'au bout et laisse le s'exprimer.

Ayant dit ces mots le capitaine s'empara à nouveau du sexe tentateur qui se dressait non loin de son visage. Le natté hoquetta et se laissa entraîner par le flot des sensations. Au bout d'un moment le capitaine délivra les hanches qu'il retenait de ses mains et laissa ces dernières partir à la conquète du corps qui ondulait sous ses carresses. L'une d'elle s'empara d'un mamelon tandis que l'autre tittillait l'anus d'un doigt inquisiteur. Duo souleva instinctivement ses hanches pour faciliter l'accès à cette part si sensible de son anatomie. Le capitaine sourit et enfonça avec précaution son doigt dans l'orrifice si imprudement offert à sa volonté. Un cri salua son audace, qui ne devait rien à une quelconque douleur.

Il ressentait son propre désir comme un feu intérieur mais refusait de l'assouvir encore, il voulait tout d'abord mener le natté au plaisir. Il augmenta la cadence de ses carresses bucales et les mouvements de son doigt dans l'intimité chaude qu'il avait investi. La fréquences des gémissements le renseignait clairement sur l'état d'excitation de sa "victime" et augmentait son propre plaisir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il parvint à la jouissance sans même porter la main à son organe. Alors qu'il mordillait doucement l'extrémité du gland de son nouvel amant il sentit ce dernier se libérer dans sa bouche et sa propre semence se répandre sur les draps.

Il libéra le membre alangui de l'étreinte de sa bouche et se coucha tout contre Duo, l'obligeant à poser sa tête sur sa poitrine. Ils reprirent lentement leur souffle, la main du capitaine carressant lentement la longue tresse quelque peu malmenée par leurs ébats.

Il songea briévement qu'il aurait pu en profiter pour délivrer la belle chevelure de cette coiffure afin de l'admirer comme il aimait tant le faire puis se consola en pensant qu'il aurait bien d'autres occasions pour se permettre ce geste si intime.

Désormais, le natté était à lui et lui, il lui appartenait également.

Un léger froncement de sourcils salua cette pensée parasite.

Lui ?

Appartenir à quelqu'un ?

Comment pouvait il se laisser aller à penser cela ?

Il était son seul maître.

Il n'appartenait à personne.

Puis le natté bougea contre son flanc, déjà à demi endormi, cherchant une meilleure position.

Ses cheveux lui carressèrent la joue.

Un flot d'émotion le traversa comme une coullée de lave.

Une émotion qui ressemblait furieusement à de la tendresse.

Il cessa de penser.

Il se contenta de ressentir.

Cette chaleur contre son flanc.

Cette émotion si douce au fond de son coeur.

Il s'endormit ainsi.

Bercé par elles.

* * *

_Voila, un chapitre écrit en étroite collaboration avec Sariad qui n'a pas été en reste pour la mise en place de certains passages qui me posaient problème._

_Nous espèrons tous deux que cela vous a satisfait. Si tel est le cas ou si vous avez des critiques, n'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir (vous voyez, le petit bouton en bas à gauche, il sert à ça aussi)._

_A bientôt._

_Hahn tah Yhel et Sariad_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9) La décision d'Heero**

Le capitaine Heero Yuy avait terminé son service. Son dernier service et il en était plus qu'heureux.

La décision n'avait pas été facile à prendre, après tout, il avait été soldat la plus grande partie de son existence. Il avait grandi auprès d'un soldat, il était le fils d'un soldat. Il ne connaissait rien d'autre que le métier des armes, mais il avait décidé de tourner le dos à cette vie qui ne lui convenait plus.

La cause d'un tel revirement en lui ?

Peut être des yeux violets, un sourire et une longue natte châtain.

Peut être un sentiment nouveau pour lui.

Peut être.

A moins que ce ne soit la lassitude.

La lassitude des regards critiques posés sur lui, des murmures dans son dos qu'il devait feindre de ne pas entendre. Des murmures dont il connaissait le sens. Toujours les mêmes mots. La même jalousie. En raison de son jeune âge, de ses origines.

La lassitude de devoir obéir à des gens qu'il ne parvenait pas à respecter.

La lassitude de devoir forcer sa nature pour se courber devant eux.

La lassitude de devoir se cacher derrière des faux semblants.

La lassitude...

Il avait pourtant l'habitude de cette comédie.

Il la pratiquait depuis tant d'années.

Pour les hommes comme pour les femmes.

Les femmes...

Elles étaient sa plaie la plus pénible à endurer.

Les femmes et leurs minauderies.

Les femmes et leurs dentelles, leurs parfums qui agressaient ses sens et lui donnaient la migraine.

Les femmes et leur avidité.

Les femmes qui semblaient considérer chaque célibataire comme une proie potentielle pour elles ou pour leurs filles encore sans mari.

Les femmes et leurs ruses.

Les femmes et leurs manières.

Les femmes qu'il ne pouvait toujours fuir.

Les femmes qui semblaient ne voir dans les bals que des distractions ou des terrains de chasse.

Les bals...

Il détestait ces moments, ces endroits.

Certes, il goûtait la musique et les chants, il n'avait rien contre la danse non plus. Après tout, il avait du sang russe dans les veines et s'il était un peuple qui pouvait aimer la danse, c'était bien le sien. Mais...

Les bals étaient une corvée pour lui.

Les bals se déroullaient toujours dans des salles trop éclairées de trop nombreuses bougies et de lampes fumantes.

Les bals réunissaient toujours trop de gens. Des hommes qu'il n'aimait pas et dont il n'était pas aimé pour la plupart part. Des femmes dont il redoutait l'approche.

Les bals qui l'obligeaient à porter encore son uniforme quand il n'aspirait qu'à le quitter.

Les bals qui l'obligeaient à sourire quand il n'en avait pas envie.

Les bals où il devait faire danser quelques femmes pour ne pas passer pour un ours.

Les bals où il devait saluer tous les gens importants. Dire quelques mots aux hommes, baiser la main des femmes.

Mais tout cela était terminé.

Fini toutes les contraintes liées à son état de militaire.

Il avait accompli les démarches nécessaires.

Il avait accueilli le nouveau gouverneur avec toute la déférence souhaitée. Pas question de se le mettre à dos alors qu'il avait besoin de son approbation pour mettre fin à sa carrière. Il avait exécuté le nombre de courbettes obligatoires puis avait fait sa demande.

A sa grande satisfaction le nouveau gouverneur avait accepté.

Il avait achevé son service.

Il était libre.

Libre de partir.

Libre de changer de vie.

Libre d'aimer qui il voulait.

Libre enfin de choisir sa vie.

Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

Tout avait commencé par deux yeux violets affrontant les siens.

Il espérait que tout se terminerait de la sorte.

Par un regard planté dans le sien.

Sentir ces yeux rivés sur lui jusqu'à son dernier jour.

Peut être...

Peut être.

Il regagna sa maison à pas lents, réprimant à grand peine son désir de semer les pièces composant son uniforme derrière lui. Il ne pouvait se permettre un tel comportement.

Mais sitôt la porte passée il oublia le nouveau gouverneur, l'armée et tout ce qu'il avait en tête un instant plus tôt. Les yeux violets étaient là. Attentifs et doux, comme au premier jour de leur relation. La natte châtain virevolta tandis que le jeune homme, son amant, s'avançait vers lui en souriant et lui tendait les bras.

Le capitaine se laissa aller contre celui dont il était aimé et embrassa les lèvres pleines, les caressa de sa langue avant de plonger entre elles et de trouver la langue encore un peu timide du natté.

Il sourit en son fort intérieur de cette timidité persistante. Malgré les nombreux jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis leur première fois, Duo restait quelque peu réservé parfois, et à d'autres il se déchainait sans prévenir, se laissait emporter par la passion et l'entraînait avec lui. Lui même goûtait cette façon d'être et de réagir et ne s'en lassait pas.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules frémissantes et fit glisser la chemise ouverte le long de la peau tiède et lisse, jusqu'à ce que le torse entier soit dénudé, accessible à ses doigts et à sa bouche avide.

Pendant un long moment il n'exista plus rien d'autre qu'eux et leur passion.

Puis le capitaine repoussa doucement le natté et lui caressa la joue d'un doigt.

- C'est terminé Duo...

Les yeux violets s'emplirent de surprise et d'inquiétude.

- Terminé ? Qu'est-ce qui est terminé ?

- Ma vie d'avant. Tout ce qui me retenait sur cette île.

Duo recula en réprimant un gémissement.

Le capitaine ne lui avait rien dit de ses intentions.

Il ne savait rien de son désir de liberté.

De sa volonté de quitter l'armée.

Les mots pour lui prenaient un tout autre sens.

Ils étaient une sorte d'adieu, un rejet.

Il avait envie de pleurer.

De crier sa douleur et sa rage.

Il n'en fit rien.

Il se contenta de fuir.

Le capitaine n'eut aucun mal à comprendre les raisons de cette fuite et malgré la blessure de ce manque de confiance qu'elle trahissait, il se lança à sa poursuite et le rattrapa sur le bord de la falaise, le saisit à bras le corps et ils roulèrent sur le sol, déséquilibrés par la violence du geste. Le capitaine enlaça le corps souple qui luttait furieusement pour lui échapper, bloqua les mains qui tentaient de le frapper, de le griffer, immobilisa les jambes nerveuses et esquiva les dents qui tentaient de le mordre.

- Duo ! Je ne suis plus capitaine ! Je ne suis plus un militaire ! C'est cette vie là que j'ai décidé d'abandonner ! Pas toi ! Jamais toi !

Le natté se figea et tourna vers lui un regard brillant de larmes qu'il ne parvenait plus à réprimer.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Comme il ne rencontrait plus de résistance le capitaine relâcha sa prise.

- Que je suis libre désormais, d'agir à ma guise.

Il se releva, redressa le natté.

- Je suis Heero Yuy. Juste Heero Yuy désormais.

Duo hésita, il avait du mal à apréhender la situation et Heero le comprit. Sans le quitter des yeux il recula de quelques pas, jusqu'à atteindre le bord de la falaise et là, il se permit de faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis que son service avait pris fin.

Il défit les boutons de sa veste d'uniforme et la retira lentement, la tint à bout de bras au dessus du vide puis la laissa tomber. Il fit de même pour chaque pièce de sa tenue. Finalement, il se retrouva nu face à Duo et riva son regard dans le sien.

- Veux tu encore de moi Duo Maxwell ?

Le regard violet passa sur l'ensemble de son corps avant de revenir sur son visage.

- Oui.

La voix de Duo ne trembla pas en prononçant ces mots, sa main ne trembla pas en prenant celle d'Heero.

Mais elle trembla lorsqu'il prononça les mots suivants.

- Pardon d'avoir cru que tu pouvais vouloir me rejeter.

Heero l'obligea à se raprocher de lui et essuya ses joues humides de larmes.

- Pardon de t'avoir fait pleurer.

Ils se sourirent puis Duo retira sa veste et la posa sur les épaules d'Heero. Tourna la tête vers le soleil qui déclinait à l'horizon et réalisa qu'ils avaient pris un gros risque en se laissant aller de la sorte hors de la maison.

N'importe qui aurait pu les voir et colporter leur attachement contre nature aux yeux du plus grand nombre, sonnant ainsi le glas de la réputation d'Heero.

Fort heureusement, nul n'avait visiblement assisté à leur altercation et à ce qui avait suivi.

- Je vais chercher des habits pour te couvrir. Déclara Duo. Je ne serai pas long

- Je vais sur la plage, comme tous les soirs, rejoinds moi là-bas. Lui lança Heero alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

- Compris !

Quelques instants plus tard Duo se dressa sur le sable de la plage et contempla Heero qui nageait avec vigueur le long de la côte. Il n'osa pas le tirer de ses pensées et se contenta de le fixer en silence jusqu'à ce que le métis ne le découvre, planté au bord de l'eau, les habits entre les bras. Il nagea vers lui et se redressa, l'eau ruissela le long de son corps musclé tandis qu'il s'avançait vers son amant. Il tendit la main vers lui et lui adressa un sourire.

- Pose ces habits et déshabille toi, viens donc me rejoindre Duo.

Le natté hésita puis entreprit de faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Il entra ensuite dans l'eau et rejoignit Heero qui résista difficilement à l'envie de le prendre entre ses bras. Il se mirent à nager côte à côte. Comme tous les insulaires Duo avait appris à nager dès son plus jeune âge et, malgré sa force plus grande Heero avait presque du mal à tenir le rythme qu'il leur imposa bientôt.

Brusquement Duo plongea et disparu à sa vue. Heero se redressa et tenta de percer les profondeurs marines de son regard mais en vain, le natté semblait avoir totalement disparu. Un brusque sentiment d'angoisse naquit dans le coeur d'Heero. Son amant avait disparu sans prévenir, était ce volontaire ou avait il un problème ? Alors qu'il se tourmentait, Duo refit surface à quelques mètres de lui, brandissant triomphalement une branche de corail noir.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Déclara t'il en se rapprochant. Tu pourras le vendre si tu as besoin d'argent.

- Baka. Sourit Heero en prenant l'objet.

- Hai. Répliqua Duo tout fier d'avoir retenu quelques mots enseignés par Heero.

Ils regagnèrent la plage, fatigués par leur longue nage. La nuit était complétement tombée mais la pleine lune éclairait l'île de sa froide lumière.

Duo se laissa tomber sur le sable encore chaud du soleil de la journée et fixa les quelques rares nuages passant dans le ciel. Heero s'assit à côté de lui.

- Qu'allons nous faire ? Demanda soudain Duo. L'île est petite et tu es connu de tous, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous faire remarquer.

- Je le sais bien. S'il le faut, nous partirons. Le monde est vaste, il y aura bien quelque part un lieu qui nous sera propice. Répondit Heero.

Duo bougea lentement, jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur les genoux du métis, leurs regards se trouvèrent une fois de plus et commencérent un nouvel échange aussi ardent que silencieux.

Puis Duo sentit un vent venu de la mer passer sur eux et frissonna. Il se releva, poussé par l'habitude et scruta la mer et le ciel tandis que le vent redoublait.

- Il va y avoir une tempête. Déclara t'il d'une voix soucieuse.

Heero rattrapa leurs habits que le vent tentait d'emporter et revint vers lui.

- Nous devrions prévenir les habitants.

Duo éclata de rire.

- Ceux qui sont nés ici savent déjà qu'elle arrive. Y'a que les gens du continent pour être pris au dépourvu.

Heero laça sa chemise et lui lança un regard noir.

- Des gens comme moi donc. Laissa t'il tomber d'une voix froide.

Duo se mordit les lèvres avec remords, il était si habitué à vivre avec Heero qu'il en oubliait qu'il n'était pas un insulaire.

- Je te demande pardon.

- Rentrons. Grogna Heero.

Ils reprirent d'un pas pressé le chemin de la petite ville. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur maison le vent faisait danser les palmiers. Duo aida son amant à consolider le toit et les volets puis ils parcoururent la ville afin de s'assurer que nul n'avait besoin d'aide. La peur de la tempête occupait tous les esprits et nul ne fit attention à la présence du natté qui pourtant était inconnu à la plupart des gens qu'ils aidérent ce soir là.

Au plus fort de la tempête ils descendirent vers le port afin de préter main forte aux marins et aux pécheurs qui remontaient les dernières embarcations vers un lieu plus sûr que la plage qui était leur refuge en temps normal. Il ne restait que peu de gens car les vagues passaient la petite digue protégeant l'endroit et frappaient fortement ceux qui oeuvraient là.

Duo se précipita pour leur prêter main forte, en mémoire de Solo il mettait un point d'honneur à les aider. Heero observa les vagues puis soupira et les rejoignit pour transporter une barque de belle taille. Les embruns rendaient l'action difficile, le bois était glissant; le sel leur brûlait les yeux et les vagues les giflaient; engourdissant leurs corps par leur froideur. Lorsqu'enfin la barque fut en sécurité Duo se retourna vers l'océan. Depuis son plus jeune âge il aimait contempler les tempêtes. Lorsqu'elles se déchaînaient il sentait son coeur battre plus vite et plus fort. Il se sentait vivre pleinement, intensément. Pour lui les tempêtes étaient une fête, comme une danse sauvage que s'offrait le monde.

Heero le rejoignit et lui saisit le bras.

- Espèce de fou ! Ne reste pas là ! Les vagues vont t'emporter...

Duo éclata de rire et tourbillonna sur lui même dans un élan fougueux, échappant à l'étreinte d'Heero qui le fixait sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés.

Un insulaire considéra Duo qui tournoyait toujours et se mit à rire. Il tapa sur l'épaule d'Heero.

- T'en fais pas, ça va lui passer. La fièvre des tempêtes passe toujours.

- La fièvre des tempêtes ?

- C'est comme cela qu'on nomme la réaction qu'ont certains face aux tempêtes. Une excitation démesurée qui se déclenche lors des violents orages ou des ouragans. C'est courant par ici.

- Mais... ce n'est pas dangereux ?

- Dangereux ? Si, mais on n'y peut rien. S'ils ont de la chance ils survivent, sinon, la tempête prend une vie de plus, c'est tout.

L'homme s'éloigna et Heero reposa les yeux sur Duo qui s'était figé et semblait observer quelque chose. Cette immobilité l'alarma et le poussa à le rejoindre.

- Que se passe t'il ?

- J'ai vu quelque chose... je crois qu'il y a un bateau en difficulté.

Heero se tourna vers l'eau et distingua vaguement une lueur parmi les vagues déchaînées. Duo ne s'était pas trompé, il y avait bien quelque chose sur l'eau.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10) Un bateau en péril**

Trowa sentit le bateau tanguer un peu plus fortement et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était encore qu'un léger roulis, à peine plus fort qu'avant, mais il se souvenait, oui, il se souvenait...

C'était ainsi que s'annonçaient les tempêtes.

Son coeur se serra d'angoisse puis son esprit retrouva la paix. Les marins savaient sans doute ce qu'il convenait de faire et il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur.

Il constata qu'il s'était levé, poussé par l'instinct et se força à se rasseoir. Il n'était plus un marin, mais un simple passager et ceux qui se trouvaient en haut n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Il pouvait rester auprès de Quatre et continuer à veiller sur lui.

Sur le pont Wufei et Sally contemplaient avec un peu d'inquiétude une barre de nuages noirs qui masquaient l'horizon. Sans être des habitués de l'océan ils avaient tous deux le sentiment que ce qu'ils voyaient n'était pas de bon augure. Lucrézia les rejoignit et observa à son tour cette obscurité vers laquelle progressait le navire. Ses fins sourcils crispés par le soucis elle tourna la tête vers celui qui se disait le capitaine.

- Capitaine ! Ne devrions nous pas dévier ? Demanda t'elle.

L'homme la toisa, ouvertement insolent. Entre eux la mésentente avait été immédiate. Il était de ceux qui n'aimaient pas devoir quoi que ce soit à une femme et qu'elle soit la propriétaire du navire le rendait visiblement amer. Il osa un sourire moqueur.

- Je ne dévie jamais. Nous passerons.

Il n'allait certes pas écouter les propos d'une femelle et puisque cette péronnelle entendait qu'il fasse dévier son navire, il irait tout droit. Le bateau était solide, les marins aguéris, ils ne risquaient rien. Il allait lui montrer qui était le maître à bord et que posséder un navire ne voulait pas dire qu'on en avait le contrôle absolu. Il était le capitaine, c'était lui qui donnait les ordres et non cette femelle qui se comportait de manière insensée, avec une insuportable assurance.

Lucrézia s'efforça de garder son calme et tourna les talons, elle préférait regagner sa cabine au lieu de perdre son temps à discuter de façon stérile.

Au bout de quelques minutes les nuées sombres étaient si proches que l'horizon tout entier était noir, les vagues devenaient si fortes que la station debout devenait difficile. Sally et Wufei furent invités à regagner leurs cabines, Sally ne se fit pas prier mais Wufei s'attarda un instant encore sur le pont. Les mains crispées sur un cordage il observa le travail des marins dont les visages étaient sombres et tendus. Puis il descendit lentement l'escalier, le coeur étreint par un très mauvais pressentiment.

Il entra dans la cabine au moment ou Trowa terminait de ranger les objets fragiles dans les emplacements prévus. Wufei s'assit sur le bord de sa couchette et observa le jeune homme aux yeux verts. Bien qu'il resta impassible, il sentait bien qu'il était aussi tendu que lui. Au bout d'un moment Trowa se tourna vers lui.

- Quelle route suit le navire ? Demanda Trowa en sentant le tanguage devenir de plus en plus fort.

- Le capitaine ne veut pas dévier de sa route. Nous allons tout droit vers l'orage. Il dit que nous passerons.

Trowa fronça plus encore les sourcils et se dirigea vers le pont d'un pas rapide, Wufei le suivit et le vit fixer l'horizon avec inquiétude. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour comprendre.

- Nous allons vers les ennuis n'est-ce pas ?

Trowa acquiesça en silence et retourna dans la cabine. Il assura Quatre dans sa couchette en fixant une planche à l'aide de sangles prévues à cet effet.

- Que pouvons nous faire ? Questionna encore Wufei.

- Rien, si ce n'est espérer et nous tenir prêts à lutter pour survivre si le bateau se perd. Notre seule chance serait de rencontrer au plus vite un port d'attache, le capitaine pourra y réfugier le navire et garder la face tout en nous sauvant tous. Mais je crains fort que cela ne se produise pas.

Wufei resta impassible, mais il avait compris ce que voulait dire Trowa. Ils avaient peu de chance de survivre à la tempête et tout cela à cause de l'orgueil du capitaine. Il se retint de serrer les poings de rage, périr dans un naufrage n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête lorsqu'il était parti de son pays. Il était furieux d'être allé si loin pour mourir si misérablement et il se jura de lutter jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il se coucha sur sa couchette et ferma les yeux, il voulait se reposer le plus possible afin d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens lorsque la situation deviendrait sans issue.

Trowa s'assit sur le sol près de la couchette de Quatre, il attendit que le souffle de Wufei lui dévoile qu'il avait plongé dans le sommeil pour glisser ses doigts dans les boucles blondes et si douces. Il n'éprouvait aucune crainte face à la mort mais son coeur était triste à l'idée que Quatre allait mourir et la pensée qu'au moins, du fait de son inconscience, il ne se rendrait compte de rien, ne le consolait pas. Une fois de plus, par sa faute, Quatre était en danger. Il pensait le sauver en le menant à bord de ce navire mais au final il ne faisait que le précipiter dans un péril plus grand.

Il donnerait tant pour voir les yeux clairs du jeune homme blond s'ouvrir et le regarder, pour voir son sourire, pour entendre sa voix. Il sent soudain des larmes lui venir aux yeux et y porte une main, surpris de sentir cette humidité imprévue. Il ne pensait pas être capable de pleurer.

- Quatre... qu'as tu fait de moi... murmura t'il.

Tout ce qu'il tenait pour acquis, toutes ses certitudes lui semblaient soudain dérisoires. Il comprenait soudain qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait. Pour ne pas mourir en ayant des regrets. Il se redressa légérement et se pencha lentement, déposa ses lèvres sur celles du dormeur, s'attardant un instant avant de redresser vivement la tête et de se lever, de fuir la cabine, en proie à la honte.

Quatre lui avait apporté tellement et lui le remerciait en profitant de son sommeil pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il se réfugia dans un recoin, là où personne ne viendrait le déranger, précaution quelque peu inutile étant donné la situation du bateau, mais il préférait être certain de ne pas être vu.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui même et cacha sa tête entre ses bras. Il se revoyait dans le nid d'aigle. Il entendait Rachid le mettre en garde, lui décrivant sans pitié ce qui les attendait s'ils se laissaient aller à des actions coupables. Il avait dit alors avec ardeur qu'ils n'étaient pas ainsi, mais si cela était vrai pour Quatre, ce ne l'était plus pour lui. Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Quatre en face, il l'avait trahi de la plus vile des façons. La mort même serait une peine trop douce.

Il se jura qu'il ne ferait rien pour préserver sa propre existence mais que toute sa volonté serait utilisée pour sauver celle de Quatre, une bien pauvre manière de rattraper sa faute envers lui.

Décidé à défaut d'être serein il se releva, essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient réussi à se poser sur ses joues et monta sur le pont. Mais il était trop tard pour faire faire demi tour au navire, il le comprit dès qu'il passa la porte donnant sur le pont. Ils étaient désormais en plein coeur de la tempête et les marins luttaient pour préserver les voiles et les mats malmenés par les vagues qui frappaient sans relâche. Faisant fi de sa sécurité il s'avança sur les planches glissantes et rejoignit l'équipage. Personne n'objecta à sa présence, ils étaient trop occupés à lutter pour refuser la moindre aide. Au bout d'un moment tout son être fut tourné vers la lutte pour la survie du navire et la leur. Il ne pensait plus à ses craintes et à sa honte.

Le capitaine s'approcha soudain et s'emporta avec violence contre l'un de ses hommes, visiblement pas dans son état normal il ne tarda pas à perdre l'équilibre en essayant de lever la main contre le malheureux. et, tenta de reprendre son équilibre mais sa tentative pour se redresser le fit tituber jusqu'à la rambarde contre laquelle il vaccilla quelques secondes avant de basculer par dessus bord sous les yeux horrifiés de ses hommes et de Trowa. Plusieurs personnes se précipitérent pour tenter de lui venir en aide mais il avait déjà disparu dans les profondeurs et ne fit pas surface à nouveau.

Trowa réalisa que la situation venait encore d'empirer et ne perdit pas de temps, il retourna à l'intérieur et frappa à la porte de la cabine de Lucrézia. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir et le considéra avec inquiétude.

Il réalisa qu'il devait présenter un aspect des plus lamantables avec ses habits trempés et sa chevelure plaquée sur le crâne, mais vu la situation c'était sans importance.

- Que se passe t'il ? Questionna Lucrézia.

- Le capitaine est passé par dessus bord et n'a pu être sauvé. Les hommes sont perturbés par sa disparition.

La nouvelle tomba sur les épaules de Lucrézia comme une chappe de plomb. Entre elle et le capitaine la mésentente avait été immédiate, mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait souhaité sa mort et en être informée de façon si brutale la désorientait au moins autant que l'équipage. Mais Trowa et les hommes attendaient des directives de sa part et elle devait assumer sa position. Même si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui convenait de faire. Son accablement était si visible que Trowa réalisa qu'il valait mieux qu'il agisse de sa propre volonté.

- Je vais essayer de mener ce bateau en sécurité.

Le soulagement éclaira visiblement le visage de Lucrézia, elle le remercia d'un sourire et s'avança pour gagner l'escalier. Trowa réalisa sans peine son intention et la retint.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Nous ne voulons pas vous perdre vous aussi et les hommes sont déjà assez nerveux, votre présence ne ferait que compliquer leur travail, même si vous êtes de bonne volonté.

Ces mots étant l'expression du bon sens Lucrézia se rendit à cet avis et resta dans sa cabine où elle tourna en rond, priant pour avoir fait le bon choix et pour leur salut à tous.

Trowa regagna le pont et observa un court instant les efforts des hommes. Il était visible que la plupart d'entre eux étaient épuisés mais il ne pouvait leur permettre de se reposer pour l'instant. Il passa de l'un à l'autre et incita chacun à tenir bon et à ouvrir l'oeil, dans l'espoir qu'une terre ferait son apparition et qu'ils pourraient trouver un refuge.

Quatre sentit sa conscience s'éveiller lentement. Il était encore à la limite du sommeil, mais quelque chose le tirait vers la réalité. A nouveau une voix parlait à son coeur et lui disait qu'il lui fallait s'éveiller, qu'on avait besoin de lui ici et maintenant.

Il tenta tout d'abord de lutter. Il ne voulait pas s'éveiller, dormir était bien plus agréable, mais la sensation d'urgence ne fit que grandir, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il céde et rouvre les yeux.

Le décor inconnu le désorienta tout d'abord. Il observa avec curiosité la surface de bois au dessus de sa tête puis s'en détourna afin d'examiner le reste de la pièce. Le mouvement perpétuel qui semblait agiter le lieu lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il se trouvait à bord d'un bateau et que ce dernier était soumis à la violence des éléments.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il découvrit l'asiatique endormi sur une autre couchette et qu'il se redressa légérement pour l'observer. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer des chinois, il s'en trouvait quelques uns dans le domaine de son père, tous esclaves comme de juste et ne portant plus les habits de leur lointaine contrée. La tenue de Wufei fut donc pour lui source de surprise et de curiosité. Mais son examen fut interrompu par l'irruption dans son esprit de plusieurs autres consciences en proie à l'angoisse. Il s'efforça de garder son calme et de les isoler les unes des autres afin de s'en protéger peu à peu.

Celle de Trowa fut la plus simple à identifier, il avait déjà eu le loisir de la ressentir et elle n'était plus pour lui source de souffrance. Bien au contraire elle lui apporta un soutien certain. Il repoussa avec application toutes les autres les unes après les autres et revint vers celle de Trowa, heureux de le sentir si proche de lui. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer ce contact.

Il était tout à son bonheur lorsqu'une nouvelle conscience fit irruption dans son esprit, avec tant de force qu'elle le fit gémir de douleur. Celui qui venait de s'introduire de la sorte dans son être avait une âme très forte et volontaire, mais la peur le tourmentait autant que les marins que Quatre avait repoussé un moment plus tôt. les causes en étaient pourtant différentes.

En un éclair Quatre réalisa ce qu'il se passait et qu'il était sans doute le seul à pouvoir agir.

" Je dois trouver Trowa."

Il tenta de forcer son être et d'entrer en résonnance avec le jeune homme aux yeux verts, chose qu'il n'avait jamais tenté encore mais qui pouvait marcher au regard du lien particulier qui les unissait.

Hélas, ilo était trop faible encore et Trowa trop pris par son ouvrage et ses efforts n'aboutirent pas.

Il en gémit de frustration et ce gémissement tira Wufei de son sommeil.

L'asiatique se leva avec souplesse et s'approcha de la couchette de Quatre.

- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

Eveillé le blond lui sembla plus fragile encore mais il pouvait voir dans son regard que si son corps était frêle, il en allait tout autrement de son esprit.

Les yeux bleus se tournérent vers lui et il eut envie de saluer cet être en qui il devinait tant de force mentale. Il se reprit avec peine. Un Chang ne saluait pas un inconnu avant de connaître son nom, si grande que soit sa force.

- Trowa... je dois le voir... lui parler... articula Quatre avec effort.

Il fut consterné de constater que sa voix tremblait. Lui aussi ressentait la grande force morale de l'asiatique. Il était visible que ce dernier n'était pas de ceux qui font des esclaves dociles et soumis mais un seigneur dans l'âme. Un égal.

- Je vais le chercher. Déclara Wufei.

Il se hâta de gravir les marches et de gagner le pont. Trouver Trowa ne fut pas des plus évident, mais il parvint à le découvrir, grimpé en haut d'un mât et luttant pour amener une voile bien malmenée déjà. Attirer son attention ne fut pas plus facile mais il y parvint au péril de sa vie en le rejoignant sur le mât.

Trowa regarda le chinois avec ébahissement. Wufei était bien la dernière personne qu'il pensait voir grimper de la sorte. Quelque chose avait du se produire, sans doute quelque chose d'assez grave pour le pousser à cette action si peu dans sa nature. Il vit les lèvres de l'asiatique remuer mais le fracas de la tempête emporta les mots.

Wufei s'obstina, mais il avait beau crier, Trowa n'entendait pas et finit par lui faire signe de redescendre et le suivit. Ils regagnèrent l'abri de l'escalier où ils reprirent leur souffle puis Trowa posa la question qui s'imposait.

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Votre ami vous demande. Répondit sobrement Wufei.

Trowa eut l'impression que son coeur bondissait dans sa poitrine.

Ainsi Quatre était sorti de l'inconscience et demandait après lui.

Il eut envie de retourner sur le pont, d'ignorer la demande.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Tout son être brûlait de se trouver près de Quatre.

De revoir son regard.

Tout son être tendait à revoir son sourire.

Il descendit lentement les marches.

Une après l'autre.

Tendit la main.

Il avait peur.

Et si Quatre savait ?

S'il ne voulait le voir que pour lui reprocher sa faute ?

Pourrait il le supporter ?

Non !

Mais il n'était pas un lâche et il se devait d'entrer.

Jamais ouvrir une poignée ne lui sembla si difficile.

Mais lorsqu'il entra ce fut un doux sourire qui l'accueillit.

Un sourire qui le réconforta.

- Tu voulais me voir Quatre ?


	11. Chapter 11

_Ils ne sont pas à moi et parfois, je le regrette, sauf quand Wufei me regarde de travers et commence à sortir son sabre ou qu'Heero a la main sur son arme. Mais ils ont beau faire, je continue à leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs comme vous allez pouvoir le vérifier une fois de plus dans ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 11) Sauvetage insensé**

Heero tenta de percer l'obscurité, la lueur avait disparu, elle réaparu, plus proche. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, un bateau luttait contre la tempête. Près de lui Duo se débarassa de ses habits et avant qu'Heero ne puisse réagir il plongea et s'éloigna en nageant de toutes ses forces.

- Duo ! Cria Heero en le voyant disparaître à son tour dans l'obscurité et les vagues.

Mais son cri se perdit dans le fracas des vagues et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se ronger les sangs et de prier de toutes ses forces.

Duo luttait de toutes ses forces, en nageur expérimenté il savait calculer le bon moment pour plonger et refaire surface, pour prendre sa respiration et la retenir. Mais, malgré toute sa volonté il avait du mal à progresser. Les vagues étaient contre lui et tendaient plus à le repousser vers la côte qu'à le mener en direction de son but. Bientôt il sentit ses bras devenir douloureux et son souffle plus court.

Mais il y avait non loin un bateau qui n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer s'il ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un seul regard pour en être persuadé. Il avait beau ne pas être né sur cette île, il en connaissait déjà les pièges et les attraits et savait parfaitement qu'en poursuivant ainsi le navire se fracasserait sur des rochers et que les personnes se trouvant à bord ne survivraient pas. Leur seule chance de survie serait de manoeuvrer afin de passer de l'autre côté de l'île où une crique serait assez grande pour leur offrir des eaux assez calmes pour gagner le rivage.

Pourtant il sentait la peur et le désespoir s'emparer de son être alors que ses efforts s'avéraient vains et de plus en plus pénibles. Déstabilisé il ne calcula pas correctement sa respiration et une vague parvint à le surprendre et l'eau salée envahit sa bouche et ses narines, le faisant presque suffoquer. Toussant et haletant il marqua une pause afin de surmonter le problème. Il se laissa quelques secondes porter par le flot et se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de se laisser aller à la volonté de l'océan. Après tout, c'était lui qui était en tort, il n'aurait jamais du défier les éléments comme il venait de le faire, s'il se noyait comme cela semblait bien devoir se produire, il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui même.

Puis, alors qu'il rassemblait ses dernières forces et son courage pour reprendre sa progression désespérée il sentit quelque chose toucher son âme, comme une caresse pleine de douceur, puis se retirer. Ebahi il manqua être pris au dépourvu et avaler une grande gorgée d'eau. Il parvint de justesse à préserver sa bouche de cette intrusion.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

Intrigué il se concentra sur cette sensation et sentit le contact revenir, cette fois, en plus de la caresse il perçut l'écho d'une voix silencieuse.

"Ouvre..."

" Ouoi ?!!"

" ...esprit... ouvre..."

Le message n'était pas clair mais il parvint à deviner ce que la voix attendait de lui et ouvrit son âme au contact. La caresse devint une sorte d'étreinte chaleureuse et la voix silencieuse envahit son être.

" Continue à nager... nous venons vers toi..." Lui disait elle.

Il n'hésita pas à la croire, tant de douceur en provenait qu'elle ne pouvait être trompeuse. Il se remit à nager de plus belle et, alors qu'il allait parvenir au bout de ses forces, il se retrouva soudain tout contre le navire, manqua être englouti par les remous, s'écarta de justesse et leva les yeux vers le pont invisible. Une corde passa dans son champs de vision, il parvint à la saisir et s'y cramponna. Il n'avait plus assez de force pour grimper, mais il tenait bon. Il réalisa soudain qu'une boucle avait été faite pour l'aider et y glissa son buste.

Quatre leva les yeux vers Trowa. Il l'avait suivit sur le pont et s'était recroquevillé dans un recoin abrité afin de prendre contact avec celui dont il avait perçu la présence sans gêner personne.

Il avait eu du mal à convaincre Trowa que ce qu'il avait senti était réel. Lui même avait du mal à croire en ce qu'il avait ressenti. Le contact avait été si bref qu'il avait du mal à ne pas douter. Mais il devait se raccrocher à cet espoir. C'était peut être leur dernière chance de salut.

Il avait tenté ce qu'il n'avait jamais encore osé et avait été le premier surpris lorsqu'il avait réussi à toucher cet esprit étranger sans qu'aucun contact physique ne lui vienne en aide. Surpris et heureux, mais il n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il lui fallait réconforter et encourager l'inconnu, le guider vers le bateau et assurer Trowa de son existence lorsque le moment serait venu de l'aider à monter à bord.

Le moment semblait être venu, l'inconnu avait trouvé la corde et avait engagé son corps dans la boucle. Une idée de Wufei qui était visiblement exactement ce qu'il convenait de faire.

- Il est prêt.

Trowa eut un mouvement de tête aprobateur et fit signe aux marins de commencer à tirer. Quelques minutes plus tard un jeune homme aux longs cheveux nattés et au corps nu prenait pied sur les planches du pont, la peau bleuie par le froid et le corps tremblant mais pourtant souriant.

Un sourire qui ne dura pas. Il tourna la tête vers l'obscurité de la nuit que la tempête rendait plus grande encore et son visage se crispa d'angoisse. Il fit un pas, manqua tomber, se rattrapa de justesse, son corps engourdi par le froid avait du mal à se mouvoir. Voyant cela Wufei se précipita vers l'escalier.

- Vous devez faire demi tour. Vous foncez droit sur des écueils. Déclara le natté.

Trowa ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir, il bondit vers le gouvernail, repoussa celui qui le tenait et fit exécuter un demi tour à la roue de bois verni. Le navire craqua, s'inclina dangereusement tandis que les vagues heurtaient son flanc, tangua quelques minutes puis se redressa et exécuta le mouvement imposé par son nouveau pilote.

Wufei ressortit de l'entrepont et déposa une couverture sur les épaules du natté qui le remercia d'un sourire et s'approcha de Trowa pour le guider dans la manoeuvre qui les ménerait tous vers le salut.

Ils luttérent encore plusieurs heures avant que le bateau ne se retrouve à l'abri d'une crique et que ses attaches soient solidement arimées. Les marins poussérent des cris de joie et de soulagement et certains se laissérent aller sur les planches mouillées. Après un si long combat le peu de force qui leur restait les abandonnait.

Duo se laissa aller contre la rembarde. Il était aussi épuisé et soulagé que les passagers du bateau. Il ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Cela lui demanda un effort certain et il avait du mal à les garder ouvert. S'il n'avait été appuyé contre le bord, nul doute qu'il n'aurait pu tenir debout tant ses jambes tremblaient.

Trois hommes lui faisaient face. Il distingua l'asiatique qui lui avait remis la couverture, celui aux yeux verts qu'il avait guidé et un troisième aux cheveux blonds qui dégageait quelque chose de familier bien qu'il lui soit un total inconnu.

Comme s'il percevait ses pensées le blond lui adressa un sourire empreint de douceur.

- Je suis Quatre Raberba. C'est moi qui vous ai parlé tout à l'heure, lorsque vous luttiez pour nous rejoindre.

Duo le considéra avec curiosité. Il avait très envie de lui demander comment il faisait cela, mais sa bouche ne parvint qu'à produire un bredouillis incompréhensible.

- N'essayez pas de parler. Conseilla le blond. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer d'abord.

Duo songea soudain à Heero qui l'avait sans doute vu plonger et devait se faire énormément de soucis, s'il ne le croyait pas noyé. Il voulu protester qu'il devait rentrer chez lui mais n'y parvint pas plus et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. L'homme aux yeux verts le cueillit entre ses bras et l'installa contre sa poitrine.

- Je vais vous mener à une couchette, vous pourrez dormir.

Il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'escalier qui menait aux cabines et y parvint au moment où Sally et Lucrézia faisaient leur apparition. Le front de Lucrézia saignait légérement, elle avait perdu l'équilibre au cours de la tempête et s'était assommée alors qu'elle tentait de gagner le pont. Comme nul n'avait emprunté ce passage son corps était resté là où il était tombé et Sally l'y avait découvert en sortant de sa cabine lorsque le bateau avait navigué dans des eaux plus calmes. Elle avait ranimé son amie mais n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre de la laisser la soigner. Lucrézia voulait sans tarder constater de ses yeux s'il y avait des dégâts.

Trowa cessa sa progression afin de leur laisser le passage mais Lucrézia oublia son bateau pour observer le jeune homme qu'il portait avec tant de précaution.

- Qui donc êtes vous ? Questionna t'elle.

Duo n'avait jamais encore eut l'occasion de rencontrer des femmes bien nées et les habits de Lucrézia étaient fort malmenés par sa chute, mais il n'était pas stupide et il réalisa sur le champs qu'elle était une dame et s'empourpra en songeant qu'il lui montrait une bien piètre image de sa personne.

- Nous ignorons son nom. intervint Wufei. Mais sans lui nous serions tous morts.

Quatre renchérit sans tarder.

- Il est venu de l'île à la nage afin de nous venir en aide et nous a guidés jusqu'à cette crique.

Le regard de Lucrézia trahit sa surprise et sa gratitude. Elle salua gracieusement le jeune homme aux cheveux longs et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Votre courage nous a tous sauvés. Je ne pourrais jamais vous récompenser à votre juste valeur.

Duo ne répondit pas, la fatigue avait eu raison de lui et l'avait plongé dans l'inconscience. Sally fut la première à en prendre conscience et à s'en alarmer.

- Menez le au plus vite dans une cabine afin que je puisse l'examiner.

Elle fut obéit sans tarder, Trowa déposa le jeune homme privé de connaissance sur le sol et se recula pour laisser Sally l'examiner. Elle écarta les pans de la couverture, s'étonna un court instant de sa totale nudité sans pour autant s'en offusquer, ce n'était pas le premier homme nu qui lui soit donné de voir. Elle détailla dans son ensemble le corps du jeune homme sans trouver de blessures sérieuses. Tout au plus souffrait il de meurtrissures et du séjour prolongé dans les eaux froides de la tempête. Rassurée elle quitta la cabine afin de faire son rapport à Lucrézia. Wufei considéra le natté et remarqua que le sel commençait à laisser des marques blanches sur sa peau et ses cheveux. Il entreprit de le laver avec de l'eau douce pour éviter que le sel ne lui ronge le corps, le coucha sur une couchette avant de le couvrir avec soin de chaudes couvertures et de le laisser dormir.

- Il va bien. Assura t'il. Il n'a besoin que de repos. Si cela n'était pas le cas Sally nous l'aurait dit.

Toutes les personnes présentes se sentirent soulagées, mais Quatre restait soucieux. Il avait vaguement perçu que le natté se faisait du soucis pour quelqu'un sans parvenir à l'identifier avec précision. Trowa remarqua son expression et s'en alarma.

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Il se faisait du soucis pour quelqu'un... mais je ne sais pas pour qui.

Trowa désigna la nuit et la tempête qui s'éloignait.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment. Demain il sera temps d'aviser.

Quatre se rendit à cet avis sensé, mais il gardait au coeur comme du regret.

Trowa lui songeait que si celui pour qui le natté s'était fait du soucis avait lui aussi tenté de gagner le navire il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il n'ait pas survécu. Il décida de ne rien dire de cette conclusion à Quatre et s'efforça de verrouiller son esprit afin qu'il ne puisse y lire.

Fort heureusement, Quatre avait bien assez usé de son don pour en ressortir lui même très fatigué et ne tenta pas de percer ses pensées, eut-il ce désir que ses forces n'auraient pas suffit à le lui permettre. Il regagna docilement la cabine et sa couchette étroite où il plongea bientôt dans le sommeil.

Wufei qui se tenait près de la couchette du natté tourna la tête vers Trowa qui avait aidé Quatre à regagner sa couche et vit combien il était lui même fatigué de tous les efforts qu'il avait du fournir pour venir en aide aux marins et palier à la disparition du capitaine.

- Vous devriez dormir. Vous l'avez amplement mérité.

Trowa hésita, contempla le visage du natté puis celui, paisible de Quatre et se rendit à l'idée de Wufei. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour le moment et le lendemain sans doute de nombreuses décisions à prendre concernant la bonne marche du navire et sa remise en état.

Il se dévétit, se lava à son tour et se coucha, ignorant les protestations de son corps si fatigué que le simple fait de marcher l'élançait douloureusement et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard il dormait profondément.

Lucrézia renonça à son inspection en voyant les marins affalés ci et là, visiblement à bout de forces. Elle même se ressentait de sa blessure à la tête et rejoignit Sally afin qu'elle puisse terminer ses soins. Elle aussi plongea dans le sommeil, mais à son corps défendant.

Peu à peu la tempête s'éloigna et finit par disparaître. Les vagues redevinrent paisibles et la nuit s'acheva sans autre incident.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, en ce qui me concerne, c'est un de mes préférés._

_Je ne dirais pas non à une petite review, mais c'est vous qui voyez._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12) Après la tempête**

Heero Yuy n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il était resté sur la plage, au mépris des vagues et en dépit du froid qui le faisait trembler autant que la peur et le chagrin. Il était resté debout, les yeux rivés sur l'océan, sur les vagues qui avaient dérobé son amant, son amour à sa vue.

Il se sentait vide, creux, comme si ce qui faisait son être avait disparu avec le natté.

Il avait crié, à s'en briser la voix, profitant du fracas de l'orage pour hurler sa fureur et son désespoir sans être entendu, il avait pleuré, cachant ses larmes sous les embruns qui lui battaient les joues. Il avait prié, supplié...

Il avait attendu, encore et encore et le jour s'était levé.

Sur une plage vide et une mer d'huile.

Si ce n'étaient les débris répandus sur le sable, il n'aurait pas cru qu'il y avait eu une tempête.

Mais il n'y a vait pas de trace de Duo, vivant ou mort.

Celui qu'il avait aimé s'en était allé avec la tempête.

Il avait disparu avec elle.

Sans lui laisser autre chose que des débris et des souvenirs.

Des blessures.

La douleur de continuer à vivre sans n'avoir plus aucune raison d'exister vraiment.

Il s'assoit sur le sable et il ferme les yeux.

Il est épuisé mais il ne parvient pas à dormir.

Il sent le soleil toucher son corps, le réchauffant peu à peu et il le déteste de lui offrir cette chaleur dont il n'a que faire.

Duo ne sentirait plus jamais cette chaleur.

Duo ne pourrait plus jamais voir le soleil, ni danser devant une tempête.

Duo était parti...

Alors qu'il commençait tout juste à se dire qu'il pouvait être heureux.

Il secoua la tête.

Il aurait du savoir que le bonheur n'était pas pour lui.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer désormais était que l'océan lui rende le corps de son amant.

Mais il savait que cela était peu probable.

Il n'était pas de ceux qui renoncent à vivre, mais la vie ne serait plus jamais pareille.

A l'autre bout de l'île Duo s'éveilla dans un décor qui ne lui est pas familier. Il identifia sans peine l'intérieur d'un navire, mais celui où il se trouvait n'avait rien à voir avec le bateau sur lequel il avait navigué lorsqu'il était un pirate. Les bois même prouvaient qu'il se trouvait à bord d'un navire de qualité.

Il se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

Ses souvenirs lui revenaient soudain.

La tempête, le bateau en perdition, sa tentative pour le rejoindre, l'aide qu'il avait reçu et sa réussite finale.

Il ne se sentait pas encore très vaillant, mais l'image d'Heero seul sur la plage venait de s'ancrer dans son esprit, l'empêchant de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Heero à qui il avait offert un bien étrange spectacle avant de plonger dans les flots.

Heero qui avait du le croire fou.

Qui devait le croire mort à présent.

Heero qui en souffrait peut être.

Heero qui lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Ces pensées le galvanisèrent.

Peu importait sa fatigue et l'état de son corps.

Il devait rejoindre Heero.

Le rassurer.

Le plus vite possible.

Il voulu se lever, perdit l'équilibre en raison de ses jambes trop affaiblies par l'épreuve traversée, heurta une personne qu'il n'avait pas remarquée tant Heero occupait ses pensées. Des bras musclés le saisirent, l'empêchant de chuter.

Il releva les yeux et se retrouva face à un regard noir et attentif.

L'homme qui lui avait évité de tomber était le chinois qu'il avait vu au cours de la nuit, celui qui lui avait donné la couverture.

Bien qu'ils ne se ressemblaient en rien physiquement il lui fit penser à Heero. Ils avaient quelque chose de semblable, peut être dans le maintien et la façon de regarder les gens.

- Euh... bonjour... Balbutia t'il.

L'asiatique le recoucha avec fermeté et comme il faisait mine de vouloir se lever à nouveau, posa une main sur sa poitrine.

- Non ! Pas question de vous lever tant que Sally ne vous aura pas examiné.

La voix était impérieuse et, malgré son envie de retrouver Heero au plus vite, il n'osa pas insister. Il attendit donc que la personne en question daigne les rejoindre. Ce qui ne tarda fort heureusement guère. Quelques minutes après son éveil un petit groupe entra dans la cabine.

Duo découvrit ceux qu'il avait vu sur le pont au moment du sauvetage, le jeune homme blond, celui à la longue mèche et la jeune dame aux cheveux sombres. Avec eux était une autre femme aux cheveux plus clairs qu'il se souvint avoir vu également et qui s'approcha de lui avec un sourire rassurant.

- Mon nom est Sally Po, je vais vous examiner afin de voir si tout va bien. Ne craignez rien, je sais ce que je fait.

Duo n'en douta pas un seul instant, elle dégageait quelque chose qui inspirait la confiance.

Quatre était soulagé que le jeune homme aux cheveux longs sorte enfin du sommeil. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous éveillés il était toujours plongé dans l'inconscience et la matinée entière s'était passée sans qu'il ne s'éveille. Lui même avait eu du mal à quitter sa couchette, non pas que son corps nécessite vraiment du repos, mais plus en raison du désir évident de Trowa et de Sally de le voir rester couché. Il avait dû insister pour obtenir l'autorisation de monter sur le pont.

L'île toute proche lui avait fait penser à son île natale avec ses palmier et la douce chaleur qu'apportait le vent. Même si les odeurs étaient différentes il s'y sentait bien. Retrouver un climat plus chaud que celui de la France lui convenait parfaitement et il s'assit sur le pont, exposant son corps avec délice au soleil du matin.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait vraiment bien et Trowa qui l'observait de temps en temps, tout en prêtant main forte à ceux qui s'occupaient de réparer les dégats de la tempête, s'en rendit très vite compte. Il fut heureux de voir le sourire sur les lèvres du blond et plus encore de l'entendre rire lorsque Sally vint s'assoir près de lui afin de lui parler.

Par contre, lorsque Lucrézia les rejoignit et qu'il vit Quatre se lever comme il l'avait fait pour Sally afin de la saluer, il se sentit un peu inquiet. Lucrézia n'avait pas fait mystère de ce qu'elle attendait et il se demandait comment allait réagir Quatre en découvrant les conditions de leur voyage. Il était certain que le jeune oriental n'avait jamais travaillé de sa vie et ne serait pas d'une grande aide sur les terres de Lucrézia.

Mais il ne pouvait intervenir et il le savait, alors il retourna à ses réparations et laissa Quatre faire face à la jeune dame.

Lucrézia fut enchantée de la courtoisie dont faisait preuve Quatre et de sa grande vivacité d'esprit. Elle avait compris que sans le jeune homme blond celui aux cheveux longs ne serait peut être pas parvenu jusqu'à leur navire et que la tempête les aurait précipités sur des récifs. Elle ne comprenait par contre pas exactement comment il avait pu deviner qu'un homme serait assez intrépide pour partir de l'île et nager jusqu'à eux.

- Dites moi, comment aves-vous réussi à savoir qu'il se trouvait là ? Demanda t'elle.

Quatre hésita une seconde, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser de répondre et il décida de prendre le risque de dire la vérité.

- J'ai senti sa présence et j'ai fait en sorte de le guider vers le bateau.

Lucrézia haussa un sourcil. L'information l'intriguait au plus au point.

- Seriez vous capable de lire les esprits ?

Quatre se troubla, personne n'avait jamais osé lui poser ce genre de questions, chez lui le sujet était presque tabou. Nul ne voulait savoir ce qu'il était capable de faire et encore moins comment il pouvait le faire.

- Je ne crois pas... la plupart du temps je ne fais que ressentir les sentiments... mais dans de rares cas, lorsque les esprits que je touche sont très forts, je peux communiquer avec eux quelques instants, mais j'avoue que cela est fort rare et très fatiguant.

- C'est un don très précieux que vous avez. Déclara Lucrézia.

Sally approuva en silence.

Quatre en resta silencieux tant il était surpris. Jamais encore ses capacités particulières n'avaient été si bien accueillies.

- Vous le pensez vraiment ?

Lucrézia le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Sachez jeune homme que je ne dis jamais rien que je ne pense pas.

Puis elle lui sourit et se releva.

- Vous serez un atout certain pour mon domaine.

- Votre domaine ?

- Là où nous allons, je ne sais pas si votre ami vous en a parlé, mais il a accepté de travailler pour moi, à condition que je vous accepte vous aussi. J'avoue n'avoir pas su de suite quelle utilité vous pourriez avoir, mais maintenant je sais que vous ne serez pas un fardeau, bien au contraire. Connaître le coeur de gens est le plus beau des atouts.

Quatre se leva à son tour, les yeux emplis d'espoir.

- Merci du fond du coeur.

Trowa qui était assez près pour entendre les mots de Lucrézia baissa la tête avec honte. Cette femme qui connaissait à peine Quatre l'avait accepté sans restrictions et voyait ses dons comme une sorte de bénédiction alors que lui qui lui devait la vie l'avait d'abord rejeté lorsqu'il avait appris pour ses dons.

Quatre se raidit et tourna la tête vers lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se rapprocher de lui. Il venait de sentir l'éveil du jeune homme aux cheveux longs. Il sentait la tristesse de Trowa, mais l'inquiétude de celui qui les avait tous sauvés prima sur son désir de consoler son ami.

- Notre sauveteur est réveillé. Dit il.

- Dans ce cas, allons le voir. Sourit Lucrézia.

Elle fit signe à Trowa de cesser son travail et de venir avec eux.

Ils descendirent l'escalier et entrèrent dans la cabine.

Sally fit ce qu'elle avait à faire et rassura tout le monde. Quatre s'avança alors et prit place près de Duo, tendit la main vers la sienne. Duo ne se fit pas prier pour la prendre. Comme l'espérait Quatre le contact se fit aussitôt.

Il sentit combien celui qui les avait sauvé se faisait du soucis pour son ami et il vit de qui il s'agissait, il se releva et quitta la cabine, pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire, il préférait être seul.

Une fois en sécurité dans une autre cabine il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa cible. Très vite il trouva celui qu'il voulait contacter et tenta de joindre leurs deux esprits. Mais il se heurta à un esprit si fort qu'il fut rejeté sans ménagement. Le choc le fit gémir de douleur et de contrariété. Il persista cependant mais il n'y avait rien à faire, l'autre refusait le contact. Il était sur le point de renoncer lorsqu'il trouva une faille imprévue. Une toute petite fissure qui lui donna l'occasion de laisser dans l'esprit de sa cible l'image du bateau et de la crique. Satisfait il cessa de lutter et s'accorda un peu de repos.

Heero errait le long de la plage. Il n'avait pas le courage de rentrer chez lui et de revoir le grand lit qu'il avait acquis pour le natté et lui. Il ne savait que faire, s'il avait encore sa charge de capitaine il aurait eu beaucoup à faire, mais là, il n'avait rien à faire.

Il donna un coup de pied dans un galet puis se figea. Une image étrange venait de naître dans son esprit. Celle d'un bateau ancré dans l'une des criques de l'île qu'Heero connaissait pour s'y être déjà rendu. Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit.

"Et si Duo y avait trouvé refuge ?"

Cela était peu probable mais il avait besoin de se reccrocher à cette idée.

Il s'élança en direction de la crique. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre l'endroit. Lorsqu'il y parvint il découvrit que le bateau s'y trouvait réellement. Haletant il le contempla tout en reprenant son souffle. Il avait le coeur serré, partagé entre l'espoir et la crainte.

Il reprit sa progression à pas lents et fit signe à un des marins travaillant sur le pont. Ce dernier le regarda et se précipita pour prévenir Lucrézia de la présence d'un intrus.

Quatre entra dans la cabine peu après lui et s'adressa à Duo.

- Votre ami est sur la plage.

Il vit avec joie les yeux de Duo s'éclairer.

- C'est donc lui dont on vient de nous parler. Déclara Lucrézia.

Duo tenta à nouveau de se lever mais n'y parvint pas. A nouveau ses jambes refusaient de le porter. Il se recoucha avec dépit.

- Je vais le chercher. Déclara Trowa.

Il monta sur le pont et contempla l'homme qui se trouvait sur la plage. Il fit descendre une des embarcations de secours et descendit le long de l'échelle de corde afin d'y prendre place.

Quelques minutes plus tard il faisait face à celui que Quatre avait fait venir. Ils s'observèrent en silence quelques minutes puis Trowa se présenta.

- Trowa Barton.

- Heero Yuy.

- Qu'êtes vous venu faire ici ?

- Je cherche une personne qui a disparu durant la tempête.

- Un jeune homme châtain avec des cheveux longs ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, vous êtes au bon endroit. Suivez moi, je vous conduit à lui.

Trowa se dirigea vers la barque mais Heero ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Sa méfiance naturelle le poussa à se défier d'une telle invitation. Il n'avait aucune envie de se rendre à bord d'un navire inconnu. Il voulait retrouver Duo certes, mais pas prendre de risques inutiles.

- Vous ne venez pas ? Demanda Trowa en se retournant.

- Je préfère attendre Duo ici.

Trowa réalisa ce qu'il se passait et secoua la tête.

- Il est trop fatigué pour venir pour l'instant. Je vous donne ma parole d'honneur que vous n'avez rien à craindre. Votre ami nous a sauvé la vie. Sans lui notre navire se serait fracassé sur des récifs.

Heero accepta de le suivre, il ne pouvait pas refuser encore sans se montrer insultant. Il monta sur la barque et se laissa conduire jusqu'à Duo. Par délicatesse tous les occupants de la cabine se retirérent afin de leur laisser toute l'intimité voulue pour leurs retrouvailles.

Heero entra dans la pièce, le coeur serré par l'émotion de retrouver celui qu'il pensait avoir perdu.

Comme l'avait dit Trowa Duo se trouvait installé sur l'une des étroites couchettes de la cabine. Lorsqu'il referma la porte les yeux violets se tournèrent vers lui.

- Heero... Murmura Duo en le regardant avec des yeux brillants de joie.

Le métis s'avança et s'agenouilla près de son amant. Il avait encore un peu de mal à croire qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu... j'ai eu si peur... Avoua t'il d'une voix étranglée.

Il avait envie de le prendre entre ses bras, de le serrer contre lui et de ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de faire ce genre de choses alors il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur la joue lisse du natté et de la caresser avec lenteur.

Il avait envie de se courber et de l'embrasser encore et encore, de se perdre dans ce baiser, de ne plus penser à rien et d'oublier toutes ses peurs de la nuit. Il ne le fit pas non plus, mais cette fois, pour des raisons très différentes.

Il n'en eut pas le temps. Duo se redressa, l'obligea à se courber et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il resta un instant figé puis laissa libre cours à ses sentiments. Duo sentit la langue du métis forcer le barrage de ses lèvres et plonger dans sa bouche afin de rejoindre la sienne. Il ne résista pas. Il était heureux de sentir Heero serré contre lui, de sentir ses mains sur son dos, sa peau contre la sienne.

Il devait s'avouer qu'il avait eu peur de mourir sans le revoir, de disparaître sans laisser de trace, le condamnant ainsi au doute jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Mais il avait survécu, ils avaient survécus tous deux à cette nuit de tempête et ils en ressortaient plus proches encore.

"Pourvu que rien ne nous sépare jamais."


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitre écrit en pleine collaboration avec Sariad (devinez sur quoi il a travaillé le plus )_

_Bien entendu, il a un lemon à la fin. Nous souhaitons que ceux qui désiraient un rapprochement entre Quatre et Trowa seront satisfait par ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13) Ouvrir son coeur**

En fin de journée Quatre profita d'un voyage de la barque pour gagner la plage. Sentir le sable chaud sous ses pieds lui causa un plaisir certain et il ferma les yeux une minute pour le savourer. Après quelques instants il s'assit sur le haut d'une dune et observa le navire où travaillaient encore plusieurs marins.

Il avait un peu le coeur lourd, depuis son réveil il avait l'impression que Trowa l'évitait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

"Qu'ai-je donc fait de mal ?"

Du pont Trowa se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sur la dune Quatre s'était recroquevillé sur lui même et ne bougeait plus. Inquiet il laissa en attente ce qu'il faisait, retira certains de ses habits qui pouvaient le ralentir et plongea, n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre que la barque revienne. Il nagea sans peine jusqu'à la plage et monta le plus vite possible en direction de Quatre. Ce dernier releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Trowa compris qu'il était perdu.

Il aimait Quatre.

Même si c'était mal.

Même si c'était interdit.

Il ne pouvait plus mentir.

Ni à lui ni à Quatre.

Quitte à le perdre il devait lui dire la vérité.

Il tendit la main et referma les doigts sur le poignet du jeune homme blond, l'obligea à se lever et à le suivre. Il le mena dans un creux entre deux dunes, un endroit où nul ne pourrait les voir ni les entendre.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'ils étaient bien seuls il laissa aller le poignet de Quatre et se mit lentement à genoux devant lui.

Quatre que le contact peau contre peau avait permis de sentir la tension de Trowa resta muet en le voyant agir ainsi. Sa propre crainte augmenta en conséquence et il préféra attendre que Trowa prenne la parole.

- Quatre... j'ai un aveu à te faire, mais d'abord, j'ai quelque chose à te donner, quelque chose qui te sera peut être utile. Déclara Trowa.

Il tira son poignard de sa gaine et le plaça dans la main de Quatre qui referma instinctivement les doigts dessus.

Trowa leva les yeux vers le visage tant aimé et se lança.

- Je t'aime Quatre... je sais que je ne devrais pas, j'ai essayé de résister, mais je n'y arrive pas... je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas te souiller... si tu veux venger cette insulte que je te fais, je ne me défendrais pas.

Il se passa quelques minutes avant que Quatre ne réagisse. Puis il assura l'arme entre ses doigts et en appuya la lame contre la gorge du jeune homme aux yeux verts.

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire, je veux être certain d'avoir bien entendu. Ordonna t'il d'une voix froide.

Trowa ferma les yeux et répéta docilement. Il sentit la lame s'écarter de son cou et se raidit dans l'attente du coup fatal qu'il pensait inévitable.

Mais en lieu et place de la lame ce fut une main qui le frappa avec force à la joue.

- Ne rouvre pas les yeux ! Cria Quatre.

Trowa resta donc les yeux fermés, attendant le bon vouloir de l'oriental.

Quatre lança le poignard loin de lui avec rage et se mit à genoux face à Trowa. Il prit une profonde inspiration et avança son visage.

Trowa sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes, chaudes et douces, il perçut le lien qui se nouait à nouveau entre son esprit et celui de Quatre et sut que cet amour qu'il ressentait était partagé.

Quatre l'aimait aussi.

Alors, il laissa libre cours à ses larmes et rouvrit les yeux.

Les joues de Quatre étaient aussi mouillées que les siennes. Ils se précipitèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et restèrent longtemps enlacés.

Heero redescendit la dune aussi discrètement qu'il y était monté, il retournait chez lui afin de chercher des affaires pour Duo quand il avait perçu un léger bruit. Il avait aussitôt été sur ses gardes, en bon militaire qu'il était, mais il ne s'attendait pas à un tel spectacle.

Il n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer deux hommes s'aimant comme il aimait Duo.

Mais ce qu'il avait vu ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination.

Ces deux là s'aimaient et leur amour ne serait pas plus facile que le sien.

Il s'assit au bord du chemin et attendit. Il n'était pas pressé, Duo s'était rendormi et il n'avait donc aucune raison de se hâter.

Dans le creux les deux amoureux n'en finissaient pas de se rassurer par cette étreinte et des baisers, l'un et l'autre déposait à tour de rôle ses lèvres sur une portion de peau encore intouchée, goûtait les larmes de l'autre, le réconfortait tout en se réconfortant également.

Puis Trowa prit Quatre entre ses bras et se redressa.

Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour.

Son corps en était presque noué de frustration.

Mais il ne ferait rien.

Quatre méritait autre chose que le sable d'une dune pour refuge lors de leur première fois.

Quatre méritait le confort d'un vrai lit, dans un lieu où nul ne risquerait de les voir.

Il soupira. Il était certain que cela n'arriverait pas de sitôt.

Quatre posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

- Je t'aime Trowa, autant que toi tu m'aimes, le reste peut attendre.

Pas à pas ils se dirigèrent vers le navire, mais avant de parvenir sur la plage Trowa découvrit Heero qui les attendait. Le métis se leva à leur approche.

- Je me rends chez moi afin d'y prendre des affaires pour Duo, si le coeur vous en dit, vous pouvez dormir là bas, je serai rassuré de savoir ma maison occupée, moi je préfère passer la nuit auprès de Duo.

Quatre eut un sourire. Bien qu'il n'en pas fait mention dans ses propos, il était certain que l'homme savait pour eux et qu'il leur offrait un abri pour s'aimer.

"Serait il possible que lui et Duo ?"

Cela expliquerait pourquoi il était si inquiet pour le natté et pourquoi ce dernier semblait si heureux de le revoir.

Mais il n'en dit pas un mot ni posa de question, tout comme Heero il préférait rester discret.

Trowa le tenant toujours entre ses bras il toussota doucement pour le ramener à la réalité.

- Trowa, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu me laisse marcher.

Le jeune homme rougit un peu et le posa par terre, ils gagnèrent tous trois la petite ville et Heero leur fit les honneurs de sa maison.

- Ce n'est pas un palais, mais je n'ai rien de mieux à vous offrir. Déclara t'il sobrement.

Quatre examina l'intérieur d'un oeil attentif. Comme le disait Heero ce n'était pas un palais, mais bien que ce soit décoré de façon très sobre tout était propre et bien rangé. Le lit était large et visiblement confortable.

Heero prit quelques vêtements dans un coffre, leur expliqua le fonctionnement du foyer, leur montra l'endroit où il tenait ses provisions et ses ustensiles puis se retira sans un mot de plus.

Une fois seuls Trowa et Quatre se regardèrent d'un oeil un peu perdu.

S'avouer son amour était une chose, le mettre en pratique en était une autre.

Quatre se mordait les lèvres et Trowa ne semblait pas plus à l'aise.

L'un et l'autre n'avaient d'autre expérience que celle des femmes, ils ignoraient tout de ce qu'ils pouvaient donc faire l'un avec l'autre. Surtout, il y avait le poids de l'interdit qu'on leur avait enseigné dès leur plus jeune âge et qu'ils avaient bravé en quelques mots.

Trowa se détourna et entreprit de préparer un repas, plus pour se donner une contenance que par réel désir de manger. D'ailleurs, ils se contentèrent de grignotter du bout des dents.

Quatre qui avait mis la table la débarassa, il firent la vaisselle ensembles, réservèrent les restes de leur repas et se tournèrent vers le lit.

- Si tu veux, je peux te le laisser. Murmura Trowa.

Quatre fronça les sourcils, la proposition était tentante, mais s'il faisait l'erreur d'accepter, plus rien ne serait possible, un mur se dresserait à jamais entre eux.

- Non, ce lit est bien asez grand pour nous deux et je veux dormir à tes côtés, comme dans la cabane des bergers. Je t'en prie Trowa, juste cette nuit.

- Très bien... Accepta Trowa après un court silence.

- Préparons nous. Sourit Quatre.

Il entreprit de retirer ses habits, jusqu'à n'avoir plus qu'une pièce de tissus autour des hanches. Après une hésitation il la retira elle aussi et se coucha sur le lit, Trowa le rejoignit peu après et Quatre posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

- Trowa... qu'allons nous faire ? Je voudrais te satisfaire... mais... je ne sais que faire pour cela.

Trowa sentit une douce chaleur envahir son être, mais malgré l'émotion qu'il ressentait, son corps aussi réagissait aux propos.

- Je n'en sais pas plus... mais... je sais ce que je ressens pour toi... peut être serait il bon que nous écoutions nos corps.

- Oui.

Encouragé Trowa posa une main sur la joue du jeune oriental et la caressa lentement en un mouvement qui frôlait tout juste la peau. Il releva ensuite le menton de Quatre afin de poser un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres.

Lorsque Quatre voulut reposer sa tête sur la poitrine de Trowa ce dernier le repoussa doucement afin de l'amener à se retrouver sur le dos et entreprit de caresser sa poitrine tout en poursuivant de lui donner des baisers.

Très vite Quatre se tendit pouis se cambra légèrement pour venir à la rencontre de la main qui explorait son torse. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait en lui, mais il sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose, qu'il lui en fallait plus.

Encouragé par ce mouvement Trowa se concentra sur la poitrine pâle. Il embrassa à tour de rôle chacun des mamelons et entendit un doux gémissement qui le fit sourire. Sa main s'insinua entre les cuisse de Quatre et caressa doucement son sexe durci.

Quatre se cambra à nouveau, gémissant plus fort, ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Trowa referma avec précaution ses doigts sur le membre fragile et entreprit de le branler avec délicatesse. Très vite il réalisa que ses caresses faisaient trembler son amant. Il augmenta peu à peu le rythme de ses mouvements.

Les murmures de Quatre lui conféraient une étrange ivresse qui l'amena soudain à se placer entre les cuisses lisses du jeune homme blond. Sa bouche trouva tout naturellement son chemin et engloutit le membre que sa main avait contribué à ériger. Sa langue bien que novice en la matière joua avec la hampe et le gland.

Les yeux de Quatre se rouvrirent et s'écarquillèrent. Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel, même avec la plus douée des concubines de son père. Incapable de se contrôler d'avantage il se tortilla sur les draps, enfonçant involontairement son membre plus profondément dans la bouche qui l'avait saisit. Sentant la jouissance approcher il s'affola et tenta de se soustraire à cette étreinte.

Les mains de Trowa lui bloquèrent aussitôt les hanches, il n'avait pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre, mais il n'entendait pas renoncer. Emporté par les gémissements de son compagnon et par sa propre fièvre, il ne réflechissait plus. Il était parvenu à un stade où les réactions de Quatre se confondaient avec les siennes. Le plaisir de l'oriental réalisait le sien et il sentait que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. S'il voulait parvenir à la délivrance, il lui fallait mener Quatre à cette même jouissance.

Malgré les efforts de Quatre pour s'évader les mains de Trowa étaient les plus fortes et le plaisir ne faisait que croitre de seconde en seconde. Brusquement il fut trop tard pour fuir et sa semence se déversa dans la bouche avide qui l'avait si bien tourmenté. Les joues brûlantes il cria, se cambra une ultime fois et retomba, haletant sur le lit, le corps luisant de sueur.

Lorsque Trowa entendit ce cri de délivrance et sentit le corps qu'il étreignait se tendre comme un arc, qu'il goûta la saveur la plus intime de Quatre il ne put se contenir et se déversa à son tour d'abondance.

Tout aussi essouflé il remonta sans se presser et ramena à lui le corps encore tremblant de plaisir de son amant et le serra contre lui avec tendresse. Trop épuisés pour faire un seul geste ils s'endormirent ainsi, enlacés. La chaleur tropicale les dispensait de se couvrir. Malgré la sueur couvrant leurs corps ils n'avaient pas froids.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14) Propositions et projets**

Heero remonta à bord et se retrouva face à Lucrézia qui lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à sa cabine et lui désigna un siège en face d'elle.

- Votre ami nous a sauvé au péril de sa vie et cela, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas oublier. Quoi que vous désiriez, je ferai mon possible pour vous l'obtenir.

Heero se contenta de sourire.

- La seule chose que vous puissiez nous apporter, ce serait le droit de voyager à votre bord jusqu'au nouveau monde.

- Et que ferez vous une fois sur le sol du Nouveau Monde ? Avez vous un lieu où vivre, un travail pour vivre ?

- Non. Nous en trouverons une fois arrivés.

La jeune femme haussa ses fins sourcils, visiblement peu convaincue par les propos.

- Trouver un travail ? Je peux vous en proposer un si vous voulez.

- Quel genre de travail ?

- Tout ce que vous serez en mesure de faire, ce n'est pas le travail qui manque sur mon domaine.

- Je dois voir avec lui, mais en ce qui me concerne, c'est d'accord.

- Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à espèrer qu'il soit lui aussi consentant. Déclara gracieusement Lucrézia en le racompagnant sur le pont du navire.

Alors qu'il se préparait à passer la porte qui s'ouvrait sur l'intérieur du navire Heero se rapella qu'il n'avait pas informé la femme de l'absence prolongée des deux amoureux. Il se tourna vivement vers elle.

- Madame...

- Oui ?

- Deux des votres ont eu la courtoisie d'accepter de veiller sur mon foyer en mon absence, ils ne rentreront que demain, j'espère que cela n'aura aucune conséquence désagréable pour vous.

Lucrézia eut un sourire doux et presque satisfait.

- Ne vous tourmentez pas, les marins de ce navire savent fort bien ce qu'il convient de faire

Heero descendit lentement les marches menant aux cabines et en poussa la porte, il découvrit sur le champs le chinois assis sur l'une des couchettes et se raidit, leurs deux peuples étaient pour ainsi dire des ennemis héréditaires et il ne savait quelle attitude adopter en sa présence.

Wufei lui fit semblant de ne pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence et continua à lire l'ouvrage qu'il avait emprunté à Sally Po.

Heero s'assit sur le sol près de la couchette de Duo et lui caressa doucement le front en prenant soin de ne pas l'éveiller.

"Dors bien mon ange, jamais plus je ne te laisserai t'éloigner de moi, je veux te garder pour toujours."

Il s'inclina et posa sa tête sur le bord de la couchette. Fermant les yeux il chercha à tatons la main de Duo et s'y agrippa.

Wufei coula un regard discret vers la couchette du natté et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant les deux mains enlacées l'une à l'autre. Il n'en fut nullement embarassé, bien que les amours entre hommes ne lui soient pas familiers il ne se sentait pas choqué par eux ni par ceux qui les ressentaient. Il était même quelque peu attendri par la façon dont le japonais se racrochait à la main de son amant. Car ils étaient amants, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Mais cela ne le concernait en rien après tout.

Il retourna à son livre quelques minutes puis son esprit recommença à vagabonder.

Il était vraiment regrettable que l'ami de celui qui les avait sauvé ait du sang japonais dans les veines, même si la couleur de ses yeux indiquait clairement qu'il avait des origines métisses.

"Peut être qu'après tout, le fait qu'il ne soit pas complétement japonais peut m'autoriser à passer outre cette part de ses origines..."

Il posa son livre et se leva, se pencha sur le métis et constata qu'il s'était endormi. Il prit une couverture et la disposa sur les épaules du dormeur en prenant garde de ne pas l'éveiller. Il sortit ensuite de la cabine et grimpa sur le pont. Il contempla le soleil jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu. Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule droite, tournant la tête il découvrit Sally placée juste derrière lui.

- Le repas est prêt. Si tu veux bien me tenir compagnie. Déclara la jeune femme.

Dans la maison d'Heero trowa et Quatre reposaient l'un contre l'autre, la tête du blond reposant sur l'épaule du brun. Le brun rouvrit les yeux et sourit en sentant le poids léger reposant sur lui et l'odeur douce qui se dégageait de la chevelure soyeuse. Il resta un long moment immobile, à savourer la douceur du moment puis referma les yeux et se rendormit quelques minutes, lorsqu'il s'éveilla pour la seconde fois les yeux de Quatre étaient posés sur lui. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux le blond lui sourit et se redressa lentement.

- Il fait si chaud... Murmura Trowa en repoussant le drap épais qui les recouvrait.

Quatre quitta le lit et s'empressa de lui porter un verre d'eau et de s'en servir un lui même. Ils burent lentement, savourant chaque gorgée. Quatre reposa les gobelets sur la table et revint s'agenouiller sur le lit.

- Trowa... Ils sont amoureux n'est-ce pas ? Comme nous...

Le français fit un signe de tête affirmatif et l'attira vers lui. Malgré la chaleur il avait envie de le sentir tout contre lui. De sentir à nouveau ce lien étrange qui se nouait entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient en contact, peau contre peau. Un contact qui avait la capacité de faire disparaître toutes ses craintes et ses chagrins. Lorsqu'il sentit la conscience de Quatre se mélanger à la sienne il soupira de bien être et ferma les yeux. Quatre le sentit se détendre et sourit. Il était heureux de pouvoir apporter un peu de paix à celui qu'il aimait.

Duo sortit du sommeil vers le milieu de la nuit et sentit les doigts qui retenaient les siens. Tournant la tête il devina dans la semi obscurité la présence de son amant à ses côtés. Heero dormait, toujours agenouillé sur le sol, sa tête brune reposant tout contre le flanc de Duo.

Un sourire tendre éclaira le visage du natté. Il se redressa avec précaution, cherchant à dégager ses doigts sans éveiller Heero, mais il n'y parvint pas, dès la première tentative le métis était sorti de son sommeil et avait rouvert les yeux.

- Duo ?

- C'est rien Heero, je voulais juste t'installer plus confortablement. Tu dois être tout raide à force de rester dans cette position...

- Baka.

- Hé ! Je voulais... Protesta Duo vexé.

Il fut coupé par deux lèvres impérieuses se posant sur les siennes. Leur baiser se prolongea tant qu'ils furent obligés de reprendre leur souffle. Puis Heero escalada souplement la couchette de Duo et s'installa dans celle juste au dessus. Tout d'abord supris Duo sentit très vite la colère le prendre et se leva.

- Tu avais raison, je suis bien mieux dans une couchette. Déclara le japonais avec un sourire moqueur.

- Hey ! Je ne parlais pas de celle-ci, mais de la mienne !

Réveillé par les bruits de voix Wufei rouvrit les yeux. Malgré l'obscurité il distingua une personne debout, tournée vers une couchette où se trouvait installée une seconde personne. Il réprima un soupir en constatant que les deux autres avaient tout simplement oublié son existence où ne s'en souciaent pas le moins du monde. D'un naturel discret, il répugnait à intervenir, mais la situation tout de même génante le força à se manifester.

- Faites excuses, mais je voudrais pouvoir dormir.

Les deux autres se raidirent, surpris par cette intervention imprévue. Ils avaient complétement occulté la présence d'une autre personne.

- Qui ? Grogna Heero.

Wufei réprima un soupir.

"Finalement, ce ne sera pas du tout évident de cohabiter."

Il songea à ce que lui avait dit Sally la veille. Les deux hommes allaient sans doute partir avec eux, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir composer avec le japonais pendant tout le temps qui leur restait à naviguer et peut être plus longtemps encore s'il décidait lui aussi de travailler pour Lucrézia. Mais il se devait de montrer un minimum courtoisie.

- Je suis Chang Wufei, votre compagnon de cabine et s'il vous était possible de me laisser dormir, j'en serai comblé.

Heero haussa un sourcil et sauta à bas de la couchette. Il n'avait pas envie de se donner en spectacle devant ce chinois un peu rigide. Il ne voulait pas non plus exposer Duo. Il saisit la main du natté et le tira au dehors. Il referma la porte en silence et obligea Duo à gravir l'escalier à sa suite.

Wufei se retrouva seul et sentit comme un pincement au coeur en se disant qu'il était responsable de ce départ. Il se tourna vers le mur et referma ses yeux noirs.

Heero guida Duo jusqu'à la rembarde la plus proche. Le navire se balançait doucement au gré de la légère houle et la plage était si proche qu'ils pouvaient voir des crabes y courir. Il le poussa doucement contre elle et se pencha vers lui.

- Duo, j'ai parlé avec celle qui dirige ce navire. Elle m'a proposé de partir à son bord et même de me donner du travail. Viendras tu toi aussi ? Veux tu bien me suivre vers le Nouveau Monde et finir ta vie à mes côtés ?

Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais il sauta au cou du japonais et se pressa contre son torse.

- Je te suivrai Heero, aussi longtemps que j'en aurais la force. Murmura t'il.

Le métis sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie. Il ne doutait pas de l'amour de son amant, mais entre aimer quelqu'un et le suivre loin des lieux familiers de la vie quotidienne, il y avait tout de même une sacré distance.

- Duo...

- Hai ?

Le fait que le natté ait parlé en japonais inspira Heero, se penchant vers l'oreille de son amant il lui murmura doucement des mots qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé pour qui que se soit.

- Aishiteru Takara. Chuushin inai itsumo.

- Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Heero l'embrassa sur les lèvres, doucement.

- Que tu es très précieux pour moi et que je t'aime.

Duo frissonna de plaisir et se pressa un peu plus contre le corps musclé et souple qui lui faisait face.

- Je t'aime aussi Heero.

En remuant il frôla une part sensible de l'anatomie de son amant qui n'attendait que ce contact pour s'éveiller et se dresser. Heero laissa échapper un soupir. Il n'était pas question pour eux de s'aimer à bord et ils ne pouvaient pas plus se rendre dans leur maison puisqu'il l'avait mise à la disposition des deux autres.

Il ne leur restait que la plage.

Heero leva les yeux. La lune n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, il ne leur restait que quelques minutes pour profiter de sa lumière blanche et froide.

Un délai plus que suffisant pour gagner la plage.

Heero se laissa aller à sourire de façon inquiètante, mais Duo ne vit pas cette expression car il était trop occupé à déposer des baisers sur la gorge de son amant. Il ne réagit pas lorsque le japonais le souleva entre ses bras, ce n'était pas la première fois après tout. Il fut donc pris par suprise lorsque les bras pourtant solides le laissèrent choir par dessus la rembarde. Il était si ébahi de ce geste qu'il ne pensa pas à crier et s'enfonça dans l'eau sans pousser ne ce fut-ce qu'un murmure. Une fois dans l'eau la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait lui apparu très clairement, d'autant plus clairement que le bruit d'un autre corps touchant l'eau lui parvint peu après le renseignant sur les actes d'Heero.

"Il a plongé."

Ce fut à son tour de sourire. Au lieu de remonter à la surface il s'enfonça un peu plus profondément et bloqua sa respiration, commença à nager vers la plage sans se presser, avec de lents mouvements souples et précis. parfaitement reposé, en totale harmonie avec l'élément liquide il parcourut sans peine la distance qui le séparait de la plage et refit surface aussi discrétement que possible, se coucha sur le sable dans le creux d'une dune, en un lieu ou il pouvait voir sans être vu, s'appuya sur ses coudes, attendant que l'autre réalise qu'il perdait son temps. De sa position il vit Heero se débattre à le chercher et finalement renoncer et se diriger à son tour vers la plage où il s'échoua et resta immobile, couché sur le dos.

Heero ne chercha pas à se relever, il avait mal, si terriblement mal.

Il resta à la limite des vagues, ignorant l'eau salée qui venait frapper son visage à intervalles réguliers.

Une fois encore, l'océan venait de lui ravir celui qu'il aimait.

Mais cette fois, il était responsable.

Il maudit l'impulsion stupide qui l'avait poussé à précipiter le natté par dessus bord sans même le prévenir.

" J'aurais du penser qu'il n'était pas en mesure de nager... quel idiot je suis !"

Duo fronça les sourcils, Heero ne se relevait pas, ce n'était pas normal.

Il quitta sa cachette, le coeur étreint par une crainte nouvelle.

Heero reposait sur le dos, ses yeux rivés sur les étoiles débordaient de larmes qui se mélangeaient aux vagues pasant sur lui. Lorsque Duo se pencha au dessus de lui, il resta sans réaction, comme s'il ne le voyait pas.

Les derniers rayons de lune accrochèrent ces larmes de pure souffrance et Duo en fut bouleversé.

- Heero...


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, mais je les utilise tout de même dans quelques petites histoires, juste pour passer le temps. Personne n'étant encore venu me dire de ne plus le faire, je continue._

_Commentaire : ce chapitre est assez court, mais bon, tant pis, il contient tout ce qu'il faut._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 15) Des liens solides**

Duo posa ses mains sur les joues d'Heero, choqué de le voir inerte et en larmes, il se pencha un peu plus pour amener son visage au dessus de celui du métis, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais Heero ne lui rendit pas son baiser et il se mit à pleurer à son tour. Il enlaça le japonais, le calant tout contre lui, comme s'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Un enfant qu'il lui fallait rassurer, réchauffer... un enfant à qui il avait fait du mal sans le vouloir.

Tout d'abord Heero ne bougea pas, restant inerte entre les mains qui le touchaient, ne réagissant pas à ces caresses qui s'efforçaient de le ramener à la conscience, ni à cette voix qui tentait de percer son indifférence. Puis il frissonna et se tourna pour se trouver plus proche encore de celui qui le touchait de la sorte. Ses yeux brouillés par les larmes ne parvenaient pas à identifier celui qui le tenait mais il se sentait réconforté par lui, par la tendresse de ses gestes.

- Duo... Gémit il et prononcer ce nom lui fit mal. Il se raidit entre les bras qui le tenaient, tentant de leur échapper.

Il avait perdu Duo, il ne voulait personne d'autre. Il ne méritait pas qu'on soit bon avec lui, pas après ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Tout va bien, je suis là Heero... Souffla Duo en faisant de son mieux pour retenir son amant qui luttait pour se dégager de son emprise.

Heero se mit à trembler, les mains qui lui avaient semblé consolatrices se transformaient en liens, l'affolant.

Il ne pouvait pas rester, il lui fallait retourner à l'océan, rejoindre Duo.

Duo l'attendait.

Duo avait besoin de lui.

Il se tendit, les poings serrés, prêt à se battre pour recouvrer sa liberté.

Tant pis pour celui qui avait l'audace de s'opposer à lui.

Il se releva d'un geste brusque, s'arrachant aux bras qui tentaient de le retenir et marcha vers l'eau, désireux de s'y enfoncer à nouveau, de s'y engloutir comme il avait engloutit Duo.

Mais celui qui se trouvait là ne l'entendait pas ainsi et les bras se nouèrent autour de sa taille.

- Reste ! Supplia Duo.

Heero entendit la voix, mais sans la reconnaître ni comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Il ne remarqua pas l'angoisse qui s'en dégageait.

Il ne voyait que ces bras qui le retenaient, l'empéchant de rejoindre son amour.

A nouveau il se libéra mais cette fois il fit face.

Puisque cette personne voulait le retenir loin de Duo, cette personne était mauvaise. Il devait la détruire, la punir pour avoir voulu les séparer.

Il ne leva même pas les yeux vers le visage de celui qui se trouvait en face de lui, il se contenta de frapper, de toutes ses forces, atteignant l'autre au ventre. Sous le coup sa victime se courba, exposant sa nuque.

Heero leva le bras et se prépara à porter le coup de grace.

Duo leva les yeux et réalisa que s'il ne faisait rien il allait y passer, il n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur le sable pour éviter le coup qui lui aurait été fatal. Il roula sur lui même, se redressa avec effort et resta à genoux, contemplant celui qui tentait de le tuer.

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Pourquoi Heero tentait il de le tuer ?

Parce qu'il avait osé lui jouer un mauvais tour ?

" C'est quand même un peu dur."

Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever tout à fait, le japonais l'avait rejoind et sa main l'avait saisit à la gorge, l'étranglant à demi.

- Heero... pourquoi ? Parvint il à articuler avant que le souffle ne lui manque.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, la main qui l'étranglait se mit à serrer plus fort, il sentit la terreur l'envahir.

Allait il donc mourir de la main de celui qu'il aimait ?

Il était sur le point de défaillir lorsqu'un des crabes en maraude eut l'idée saugrenue mais heureuse de s'en prendre à la cheville d'Heero. La douleur fit sursauter le japonais qui relacha instinctivement sa prise pour faire face à cette nouvelle menace. Duo tomba sur le sol et resta immobile, toussant et cherchant à reprendre son souffle, tout en luttant pour retrouver sa respiration il rampa instinctivement pour s'éloigner de la menace que représentait pour lui son amant.

L'obscurité était presque totale, la lune ayant disparu dans les flots, le japonais ne distinguait plus que des formes imprécises. Il écarta le crabe d'un coup de pied rageur et retourna à sa préccupation première. Il sourit en voyant l'autre ramper, le rejoignit et se pencha pour le saisir par les cheveux.

Il sentit ses doigts se refermer sur une longue natte et se figea.

"Masaka !"

La voix plaintive qui s'éleva le frappa en plein coeur.

- Heero...

Il laissa aussitôt sa prise lui échapper, se recula vivement, éperdu.

- Duo ?

Un gémissement lui parvint, puis un sanglot effrayé.

Il se sentit trembler d'horreur.

Il avait frappé Duo, il avait tenté de le tuer.

Il avait été incapable de le reconnaître.

Lui qui prétendait l'aimer.

A nouveau les larmes envahirent son visage.

Il avait envie de rejoindre Duo, de le prendre dans ses bras, autant pour se rassurer que pour le rassurer. Mais il n'osa pas.

Comment pourrait il avoir l'audace de le toucher encore après lui avoir fait si mal ?

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, anéanti.

Duo s'était recroquevillé sur lui même, terrifié par la violence de son amant.

Il avait déjà été battu sans raisons valables, sans explications, mais jamais par des personnes en qui il avait confiance. Ceux qui avaient porté la main sur lui étaient pour la plupart des ivrognes désireux de se prouver qu'ils étaient les plus forts, plus forts en tout cas qu'un orphelin aux origines incertaines. Il avait appris à encaisser et à filer dès qu'il pouvait. Mais il ne pensait pas devoir le faire face à une personne à qui il avait confié sa vie.

Il ne pouvait cesser de pleurer, de douleur, de peur et de déception. Comme il avait appris à le faire, sans faire le moindre bruit, sans bouger, mais en protégeant les parties les plus vulnérables de son corps. Et ce silence auquel il s'astreignait lui permit d'entendre d'autres pleurs, bien moins discrets. Des pleurs qui le sortirent de sa peur.

Il releva la tête et découvrit qu'Heero était tombé à genoux non loin de lui et se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, un mouvement presque imperceptible dans cette obscurité, mais qu'il remarqua tout de même. Un mouvement qui l'encouragea à passer outre ce qui venait de se passer et à s'avancer vers le métis.

Il progressa lentement, sans gestes brusques, comme s'il approchait un animal sauvage ou dangereux.

Parvenu tout près de son amant il marqua une pause, serrant les dents pour ne pas reculer, pour maîtriser ses tremblements. Il tendit lentement la main, la posa sur l'épaule d'Heero.

Il avait peur, mais il ne voulait pas renoncer.

Heero l'aimait, il lui avait prouvé plus d'une fois.

Il le sentit se raidir à son contact.

- Heero... je t'en prie... ne me laisse pas... Supplia t'il. Je t'aime.

Heero battit des paupières. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

Comment le natté pouvait l'aimer encore ? Il avait failli le tuer.

- Tu m'aimes ? Répéta t'il.

- Oui Heero, je t'aime. Sourit Duo ému par le ton employé.

- Mais... j'ai failli te tuer...

De plus en plus ému Duo se rapprocha encore et fit remonter sa main vers la joue du métis, laissa l'autre la rejoindre doucement, se poser sur l'autre joue.

- Seulement failli en effet... mais voulais tu vraiment me tuer ? T'ai-je donc fait tant de mal en plongeant et en me cachant ?

- Non... ce n'est pas toi que je voulais tuer, mais celui qui me retenait loin de toi. Je voulais tant te rejoindre, j'ai cru que tu étais un géneur cherchant à m'empêcher de te retrouver.

Duo sentit le sourire refleurir sur ses lèvres. Les mots qu'Heero venait de prononcer éclairait la situation d'un jour nouveau. Il se sentait rassuré.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, Heero l'aimait vraiment.

Il n'hésita plus et enlaça son amant, l'obligea à se blottir contre lui. Les tremblements d'Heero lui menèrent les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est fini Heero, tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Je suis avec toi, je ne te laisserai plus jamais. Tout était de ma faute de toute façon, je n'aurais pas du me cacher. Tout ce qui s'est produit est entièrement de ma faute. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Peu à peu il sentit les pleurs d'Heero s'espacer et cesser, mais la tête brune nichée contre son cou resta là où elle se trouvait, comme si le métis ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à le laisser aller.

Finalement, Duo décida de prendre les choses en main et se débrouilla pour les faire se coucher sur le sable, loin des vagues et surtout des crabes. Il veilla à ce que la tête du japonais ne soit pas dérangée par le mouvement. Lorsqu'ils furent confortablement installés il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux.

Il se sentait épuisé et il était certain qu'Heero ne devait pas être en meilleure forme.

Mais un détail continuait à le tracasser.

- Dis moi Heero, pourquoi tu as fait cela ? Me jeter par dessus bord ?

- Je voulais que nous puissions faire l'amour sur la plage. Murmura Heero.

Duo écarquilla les yeux de stuppeur.

- Faire l'amour ?

- Hn.

- Tu m'as jeté par dessus bord parce que tu voulais que l'on fasse l'amour ?

- Oui.

- Tu crois pas qu'il y avait un autre moyen ?

-...

- Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne composition, je ne t'en veux même pas.

- ...

Duo attendit une réponse puis comme rien ne venait il bailla, se pressa plus encore contre Heero et s'endormit peu après, rapidement imité par Heero.

Il s'éveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, alors que le jour se levait à peine.

Heero fut le premier à sortir du sommeil. Il sentit le poids de la tête du natté peser sur son épaule et sourit. Quelques secondes plus tard Duo s'éveilla à son tour et tourna les yeux vers lui et lui sourit en retour.

- Ohayou.

- Bonjour Duo.

Le natté leva les yeux vers le ciel et soupira.

- Je crois que nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous aimer... c'est dommage.

- Baka... lui murmura Heero à l'oreille.

Ils se relevèrent et contemplèrent le bateau qui se balançait doucement.

- Heero... déclara soudain Duo.

- Hai ?

- Tu sais, à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit...

Heero se raidit en entendant ces mots. Mais Duo continua comme si de rien n'était.

- Je crois que c'est sans importance. Il y a des liens solides entre nous Heero. Assez solides pour nous relier jusqu'à la mort, même si tu devais me battre chaque jour de ma vie, je ne pourrais pas te quitter. Ce qui c'est produit cette nuit m'a donné la certitude que j'en serais incapable. De toi, je serais prêt à tout endurer. Si tu peux me donner l'impression d'être important, je peux surmonter tout le reste.

Heero l'observa avec fascination, l'obligea tendrement à lui faire face.

- Duo...

- Oui ?

- Tu es unique...

- Toi aussi.

Il s'embrassèrent sans retenue, ils ne se souciaient plus d'être vus ou non. Tout ce qui leur importait désormais se résumait à eux.

- Nous devrions aller voir si tout c'est bien passé pour les deux autres. Déclara soudain Heero.

- Excellente idée.


	16. Chapter 16

_Bien, allons y pour le disclaimer : Alors, les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire, de la romance, de l'aventure, bref, un peu de tout._

_Personnages : Tous ceux que j'ai pu attraper dont Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 16) Quand le gouverneur s'en mêle**

Heero et Duo étaient sur le point d'ouvrir la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit devant eux sur les deux personnes qu'Heero avait hébergé pour la nuit. Le jeune homme blond leur adressa un sourire embarassé.

- Merci pour votre hospitalité. Déclara t'il.

- Je vous en prie. Répondit Heero avec ennui.

S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il détestait bien c'était les échanges de civilités et la suite de remerciements qui en découlait.

Quatre n'insista pas, sentant la contrariété perçant dans la voix de son vis à vis.

- J'espère que vous avez trouvé le lit confortable. Lança Duo pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Sa phrase fit rougir Quatre et froncer les sourcils d'Heero et de Trowa pour les images qu'elle faisait naître en eux.

- Duo ! Le tança Heero sévérement.

Le natté lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

- Je ne crois pas avoir dit quelque chose de mal. Souffla t'il.

Heero n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot de plus, par dessus l'épaule de Duo il remarqua un groupe de soldats qui venaient dans leur direction. Il poussa vivement les trois autres à l'intérieur et entra à leur suite, s'adossa à la porte en retenant son souffle.

Il s'attendait à ce que les soldats frappent à la porte, ne ce fut-ce que pour s'enquérir des raisons de son étrange comportement.

S'ils le faisaient que pourrait il bien répondre ?

Son regard passa sur les trois jeunes hommes qui lui faisaient face.

Ils étaient visiblements conscients du danger car ils ne parlaient ni ne bougeaient.

Leurs yeux étaient rivés sur lui et sur la porte.

Quatre avait pâli. Il se mordait les lèvres et pressait ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre.

Le corps de Trowa était légérement courbé, posture typique d'un homme prêt au combat, chose que confirmait l'apreté de son regard vert.

Duo était en apparence le plus serein, mais son regard violet brillait plus que d'ordinaire, trahissant sa tension. Lui aussi était prêt à se battre si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Heero serra les dents.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il conviendrait de faire si les soldats posaient des questions sur ces trois hommes inconnus d'eux. S'il y avait lutte.

Il aimait Duo.

Il était responsable de la présence des deux autres en ville.

Mais...

Il avait été un de ces soldats.

Il les connaissait.

Même s'il n'était pas proche d'eux.

Il ne pouvait donc pas porter son arme dans leur chair.

Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait renoncer à Duo.

Une sueur froide commença à couler le long de son dos.

Les soldats se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Bientôt ils seraient à sa porte.

Bientôt...

Mais rien ne se passa.

Les pas des soldats décrurent peu à peu et le silence retomba.

Dans la petite maison quatre hommes échangèrent un regard soulagé.

Quatre se blottit contre Trowa et Duo trouva refuge dans les bras d'Heero.

Aucun d'eux ne pensa à se cacher du regard des autres.

Ils savaient qu'ils avaient couru un grand risque et plus rien n'avait d'importance que ce sentiment de délivrance.

Heero referma ses bras sur le corps souple de son amant et le tint tout contre lui, dans une puissante étreinte qui leur apporta tout le réconfort dont ils avaient besoin.

Trowa et Quatre s'assirent sur le lit.

Un long moment passa puis Trowa leva les yeux vers les deux autres occupants du lieu et son regard trouva celui d'Heero.

Ils ne dirent rien, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Ils étaient semblables. Des soldats prêts à lutter pour défendre ceux qu'ils aimaient.

- Nous devons partir. Declara à regret Heero.

Il s'en voulait de briser l'instant parfait qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Mais il le fallait. S'ils voulaient éviter les rondes des soldats ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps.

Trowa et Quatre se levèrent d'un même élan.

Heero ouvrit la porte avec précaution et observa la rue.

Il ne vit rien de suspect et sortit, très vite rejoint par Duo. Les deux autres suivirent peu après.

Quitter la ville ne leur prit que quelques minutes et ensuite rejoindre le navire ne fut qu'une formalité.

Une fois à bord ils se sentirent plus en sécurité mais Heero restait sombre.

L'île n'était pas grande, il était même surprenant que le gouverneur ne soit pas déjà au courant qu'un navire faisait escale dans l'une des criques.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ne viennent des soldats.

Mieux valait prendre les devants.

Il soupira.

Il allait devoir se rendre auprès du gouverneur afin d'introduire en sa présence les personnes les plus importantes du navire.

Même s'il n'était plus un soldat à la solde de cet homme, cela restait de son devoir.

C'était une question d'honneur, tout simplement.

Il fit signe à Trowa de le suivre et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se tenait Lucrézia.

Cette dernière réfléchissait à l'ombre d'une cloison, elle se tourna vers eux en les entendant venir et comprit sur le champs que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Quel est le problème ? Demanda t'elle sans perdre de temps.

- Je crains fort que vous ayez à rencontrer le gouverneur de cette île. Mieux vaut aller à lui qu'être mené par des soldats.

- Je le crois également. Répondit Lucrézia.

- Et il serait bon que le capitaine de ce navire vous accompagne. Ajouta Heero.

Lucrézia se rembrunit. Le jeune homme avait raison, si elle révélait que le navire n'avait plus de capitaine elle pouvait lui dire adieu, nul doute que le gouverneur ferait main basse dessus et qu'elle serait impuissante.

"Tout cela parce que je suis une femme."

Il lui fallait trouver une solution au plus vite ou, plus exactement, un capitaine de remplacement.

Son regard se posa sur la haute taille du jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Elle ne savait pas grand chose sur lui, mais il était calme, mesuré et savait réagir fort à propos.

N'avait il pas sauvé le navire après la disparition du premier capitaine ?

Elle l'examina d'un oeil critique.

Il était grand et bien fait, avec des traits agréables.

Une fois bien habillé il ferait bonne impression.

Elle n'hésita pas plus.

- Monsieur Barton, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Trowa fronça les sourcils et hésita, mais Quatre lui adressa un sourire rassurant et lui fit un signe de la main pour l'encourager et il se résigna à faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

Lucrézia le mena dans l'une des cabines vides et entreprit d'inspecter l'une des malles qui se trouvaient entreposées à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle se redressa elle tenait entre ses mains une tenue d'aparat.

- Pourriez vous avoir l'extrème obligeance de me dire si cet habit pourrait convenir à votre carrure ?

Trowa reçut l'habit sans comprendre.

- Il me faudrait le passer... Dit il.

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse. Ne soyez pas trop long.

- Mais... je risque de le salir...

- Aucune importance. Déclara Lucrézia en passant la porte.

Elle la referma derrière elle et s'y adossa en fermant les yeux.

" Non, vraiment aucune." Songea t'elle le coeur un peu serré.

Celui qui portait cet habit n'avait laissé que ça derrière lui.

Il avait disparu, au mépris de toutes les convenances.

La laissant seule face à ses responsabilités et aux siennes.

Elle était désormais lasse de le poursuivre.

Elle avait consacré trop de temps à une quête vaine.

Elle l'aimait toujours, mais elle ne voulait plus perdre sa vie à l'attendre.

Elle se devait de faire son choix comme il avait fait le sien.

Trowa passa l'habit à contre coeur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas, il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de se laisser entraîner dans une histoire qui ne le concernait pas vraiment. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de se vétir il frappa à la porte et Lucrézia entra. Elle jaugea d'un regard critique la façon dont l'habit tombait et ne trouva rien à redire. Bien que celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle n'ait rien en commun avec celui à qui appartenait l'habit il le portait à la perfection.

- Parfait. Déclara Lucrézia. Vous serez tout simplement parfait.

- Excusez-moi, mais parfait pourquoi ? Osa demander Trowa dont l'inquiètude ne faisait que croitre.

- Pour rencontrer le gouverneur à mes côtés.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Monsieur Barton, ce bateau n'a plus de capitaine et il est clair que je ne peux m'en passer. Il se trouve qu'à mon avis, pour autant qu'il vaille quelque chose, vous êtes la seule personne digne de prendre cette fonction. Mais je ne peux vous obliger en rien bien entendu. Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas perdre mon bateau. Je veux rentrer chez moi et vous, vous voulez mettre votre ami en sécurité. Il est donc évident que nos intérêts sont liés et qu'en agissant ensembles nous pourrons atteindre notre objectif.

Trowa réprima son envie de reculer et fit face.

- Je ne sais rien de ce que doit savoir un capitaine. Déclara t'il.

- Vous en savez assez pour mener mon bateau à bon port et je suis persuadée que vous serez parfait lorsque nous rencontrerons le gouverneur.

- Puisse Dieu vous entendre.

- Autant y aller sans tarder. Si vous voulez bien...

- Oui.

Lorsqu'ils montent sur le pont tous les regards se tournent vers eux. Les marins gardent le silence, Heero s'avance et Lucrézia marque un temps d'arret.

- Voulez-vous un peu de temps pour vous changer ?

- Non. Je ne suis plus aux ordres du gouverneur, ma tenue ne présente aucun intérêt.

- Très bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard Heero, Lucrézia et Trowa firent une entrée remarquée dans la salle d'audience du gouverneur. Ce dernier, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années posa sur eux un regard froid.

- Je vous souhaiterais volontiers la bienvenue si vous étiez venus de façon directe sur mon île, mais vous avez préféré vous cacher dans un des recoins. Ce que je me refuse à cautionner.

Lucrézia s'inclina dans une révérence parfaite et se redressa en souriant discrètement, un sourire parfaitement étudié pour sembler timide.

- Je conçois parfaitement votre contrariété Monsieur, votre position ne pourrait que souffrir d'une trop grande permissivité. Je vous assure qu'il n'était nullement dans nos intentions de vous causer le moindre tort en mouillant notre navire sur vos côtes. Comme pourra vous l'expliquer le capitaine Barton ici présent, notre seul désir était d'échapper à la tempête qui menaçait nos vies. Lui même aurait sans doute poursuivit sa route malgré le temps effroyable, mais j'avais si peur que j'ai paniqué et je lui ai donné l'ordre de trouver un refuge.

- Je vois... Je crois que je me suis emporté un peu vite. Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner.

- Merci à vous de faire preuve d'autant de courtoisie Monsieur. Répondit Lucrézia en faisant une nouvelle révérence.

- Me ferez vous l'honneur d'assister à la réception que je donne en ma demeure ce soir ?

- J'en serai très honorée Monsieur.

- Dans ce cas, nous nous verrons ce soir. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Madame, Messieurs...

- Monsieur...

Une dernière révérence de Lucrézia à laquelle firent écho Heero et Trowa puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, soulagés tous trois par la brièveté de la rencontre. Ils allaient l'atteindre lorsque la voix du gouverneur s'éleva à nouveau.

- Monsieur Yuy, j'espère que vous serez des notres vous aussi. J'ai un très grand désir de m'entretenir avec vous et cette soirée me semble être le moment idéal pour ce faire.

Heero se retourna en plaquant un sourire de commande sur son visage.

- Je vous remercie pour cette invitation Monsieur le gouverneur. Je viendrais.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi.

Heero s'inclina en un dernier salut et se dépécha de rejoindre ses compagnons.

Il les accompagna jusqu'au navire, sans dire un seul mot, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il ne voyait pas ce que le gouverneur pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il n'était pas de ceux dont on recherche la compagnie en temps normal, donc la demande lui semblait assez suspecte.

Duo et Quatre qui les guettaient ne perdirent pas une seule seconde pour les rejoindre, mais ne firent pas un seul geste pour les toucher. Ils se contentèrent de les accompagner jusqu'à la cabine d'où Wufei sortit sans tarder afin de leur laisser tout loisir de discuter sans témoin.

Quatre obligea Trowa à s'assoir près de lui et noua ses doigts aux siens. Par le biais de son don il pouvait ressentir les doutes et les craintes de son ami et il savait qu'elles étaient justifiées. Non pas que le gouverneur puisse grand chose contre le fait que Lucrézia ait choisi son nouveau capitaine parmi ses passagers, cela n'était certes pas habituel mais en période de grand péril c'était tout à fait admissible. Ce qui tracassait Trowa c'était la réaction des marins du navire.

Il était pour eux un parfait inconnu, même s'il avait su les diriger au mieux et les mener en lieu sur. Ils n'allaient sans doute pas accepter facilement sa domination. Et s'ils refusaient ses ordres jamais le navire n'atteindrait sa destination.

- Tu vas y arriver. Murmura Quatre. Je suis persuadé que tu le peux.

Trowa plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux du blond et repris confiance. Si Quatre pensait qu'il le pouvait, alors, il le pourrait. Il lui adressa un sourire soulagé.

- Merci Quatre.

Duo lui s'était agenouillé aux pieds d'Heero assis sur une couchette de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le visage du japonais était si sombre qu'il n'osait ni le toucher ni le questionner. Mais le voir si tendu lui faisait mal. Son regard violet ne quittait pas le visage de celui qu'il aimait, attentif au moindre mouvement, le plus infime soit il.

Finalement, comprenant qu'Heero ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était là et combien il s'inquiétait il baissa la tête, essayant de trouver une explication à ce comportement alarmant.

Mais il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne voyait pas.

Il n'avait rien fait à sa connaissance depuis l'épisode de la nuit, qui puisse faire que le japonais lui en veuille à nouveau, ce n'était donc pas à cause de lui qu'Heero était si sombre et silencieux.

Il y avait autre chose.

Mais quoi ?

Renonçant à comprendre il releva la tête et attendit, les yeux rivés sur le visage de son amant. Respectant son silence mais le coeur un peu serré.

Trowa entreprit de retirer l'habit confié par Lucrézia.

Il avait envie de prendre Quatre tout contre lui.

De sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

L'habit était trop lourd, trop chaud.

Il ne lui correspondait pas.

Il n'était pas de ceux qui portaient ce genre de tenue.

Il la posa avec précaution sur une couchette vide, lissa le tissus précieux en soupirant.

C'était un bel habit, il ne pouvait le nier.

Mais il avait l'impressionde se perdre à l'intérieur.

Comme si en le portant il devenait quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelqu'un qui n'était pas Trowa Barton.

Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas connu l'esclavage et la peur de mourir.

Quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu faim ni froid l'hiver.

Quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas être.

Quatre l'obligea à lui faire face, articulant sans bruit une phrase.

- Tu ne le seras jamais.

Puis il l'obligea à s'étendre et se coucha près de lui.

Heero lui reprit soudain pied dans la réalité.

Duo retint son souffle alors que le regard bleu s'animait quelque peu.

Il n'osait pas parler, trop pris par la crainte.

Heero baissa les yeux sur lui et avança ses mains.

Duo ferma les yeux.

Crainte ?

Espoir ?

Il n'aurait su le dire.

Mais il préférait ne pas voir.

Si Heero devait lever la main sur lui à nouveau il préférait être pris par suprise et ne rien voir.

Les mains larges de son amant se posèrent sur ses joues avec précaution.

- Duo... regarde moi.

Mais il ne voulait pas rouvrir les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas voir.

Même si la voix était douce à ses oreilles.

Même si le contact était agréable.

Même si c'était faire preuve de lacheté.

Il ne voulait rien voir.

Juste ressentir.

La chaleur des mains d'Heero sur sa peau.

Son souffle carressant son visage.

Se rapprochant de seconde en seconde.

Ses lèvres enfin sur les siennes.

Exigeantes mais en aucune façon brutales.

Sa langue qui cherchait à entrer dans sa bouche.

Il lui autorisa l'accès, docilement.

C'était si bon...

Pourquoi fallait il que le plus grand nombre refuse ces façons d'être ?

Etaient ils donc des monstres parce qu'ils aimaient ?

Qui pouvait donc affirmer que leur amour était mauvais ?

Sur quel critère se baser pour décider de cela ?

Ils ne pourraient avoir d'enfants ?

La belle affaire !

Il existait des couples qui n'en engendraient pas plus.

Eux étaient ils différents de par leur similitude sexuelle ?

N'était ce au fond qu'une simple hypocrisie ?

Il cessa d'y penser.

Les mains d'Heero étaient si chaudes.

Sa langue jouait avec la sienne.

Il était bien.

Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Le bien, le mal, de simples vues de l'esprit.

Trowa et Quatre tournèrent la tête et eurent la confirmation de ce qu'ils soupçonnaient.

Les deux autres étaient plus que des amis.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment ils s'enlaçaient, et ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire en cet instant précis.

Les voir s'embrasser leur remit en mémoire ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la maison d'Heero et Quatre ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

* * *

_Bien, au départ le bal devait se trouver dans ce chapitre, mais il est déjà assez long, alors tant pis, ce sera pour le prochain. Désolée._


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer : non, ils ne sont pas à moi, mais tant pis, ils aident quand même_

_Commentaire : enfin le bal du gouverneur, que va t'il se passer ?_**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17) Le bal du gouverneur**

Heero s'écarta du natté, laissa sa main reposer encore quelques secondes sur la joue lisse.

- Je dois aller chercher une tenue adéquate afin de me rendre à ce maudit bal. Je préfère que tu m'attende ici.

- Très bien. Je t'attendrai. Ne sois pas trop long.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis.

Heero se redressa et quitta la cabine, il avait hâte de revenir et surtout que le bal soit terminé.

Il était si impatient qu'il se retint à grand peine de courir tout le long de la route.

Il sortit sa tenue d'apparat et la plaça dans un sac prévu à cet usage. Il regagna le bord aussi rapidement que possible.

Quatre et Trowa se tenaient auprès de Lucrézia, il ne les dérangea donc pas et descendit directement dans la cabine afin de déposer sa tenue sur l'une des couchettes inoccupées. Il examina l'habit en détail afin de s'assurer que tout était en ordre.

Duo s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras.

- Heero, es-tu obligé de te rendre à ce bal ?

- Oui. Il m'a demandé en personne.

- Je n'aime pas cela...

Heero se tourna vers lui et riva son regard au sien.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis. Cet homme n'a rien à voir avec celui qui a assassiné ton ami.

Les yeux violets se firent sombres.

- Comment peux tu en être si certain ?

- Il n'a jamais rien fait qui justifie notre méfiance.

- Ni notre confiance.

Heero soupira, caressa encore la joue de celui qu'il aimait.

- Ne crains rien. Je serai vite de retour et puis, le moment n'est pas encore venu pour moi de me rendre là-bas. En attendant, je suis avec toi.

Duo sourit avec tristesse et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

Quelques heures plus tard Trowa et Quatre les rejoignirent enfin, la journée avait filé comme le vent et ils ne pouvaient plus attendre. Les deux hommes passèrent leurs tenues et marquèrent un temps d'arret.

- Tu es superbe. Déclara doucement Quatre en ajustant le foulard noué autour de la gorge de Trowa.

Duo lui restait silencieux, il aimait contempler son compagnon, mais le voir dans cette tenue ne lui plaisait pas. Dans ce costume Heero redevenait un soldat et il n'aimait pas cela.

Heero ne tarda pas à comprendre et se détourna.

- Allons-y.

Trowa ne discuta pas et ils se dirigèrent vers la chaloupe qui devait les mener à la plage.

Ils gagnèrent le bal du gouverneur sans échanger un mot.

Le palais du gouverneur était éclairé avec faste et une nombreuse foule se pressait dans les salles et sur les terrasses. Des serveurs en livrée circulaient un peu partout, portant de lourds plateaux chargés de verres et de plats. Il était indéniable que le nouveau gouverneur faisait les choses en grand.

Heero et Trowa examinèrent tout ce luxe d'un oeil froid. Pour les soldats qu'ils étaient cela avait quelque chose de presque indécent. Bien qu'issu d'une riche famille Heero avait laissé en Russie toute la fortune de ses ancêtres et Trowa lui n'avait jamais eu un sous vaillant, ou peu s'en fallait.

Ils refusèrent d'un même geste les verres que leur proposait un serveur tandis que Lucrézia en prenait un mais n'y plongeait pas les lèvres. Elle se contenta de le garder en main.

D'un des salons venait de la musique. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent dans cette direction, souriant à ceux dont elle croisait la route, répondant à leurs saluts par une révérence.

Troaw et Heero échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils s'efforcèrent dans un premier temps de rester côte à côte. Puis le gouverneur s'avança vers eux, une jeune fille à ses côtés.

- Capitaine Yuy; soyez le bienvenu. Vous ne connaissez pas ma fille il me semble.

Heero se crispa.

"Voila donc où il venait en venir."

Il s'efforça de rester souriant tandis que l'homme et sa fille le rejoignaient.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Déclara t'il d'une voix neutre.

La jeune fille s'inclina dans une révérence parfaite.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Répondit elle.

Heero pesa le pour et le contre.

Soit il refusait et vexait le gouverneur, soit il acceptait et devrait aussi faire danser toutes les femmes de l'assemblées désireuses d'échapper à l'ennui.

Parce qu'en en privilégiant une plus qu'une autre il prêterait le flanc aux commérages. Il suffisait de deux danses pour commencer à voir se profiler l'église et les dentelles.

Il s'efforça de garder le sourire et offrit son bras à la jeune fille afin de la mener vers la salle de bal sous le regard satisfait du gouverneur.

Lucrézia et Trowa le regardèrent danser quelques minutes puis Trowa vit que quelques jeunes personnes tendaient à regarder dans sa direction et commença à craindre le pire.

Contrairement à Heero lui n'avait jamais appris à danser.

Il ne savait si un capitaine de marine était censé savoir danser, mais si tel était le cas, il était mal parti. La supercherie serait vite découverte.

Lucrézia réalisa le danger et s'empressa de l'entraîner vers les jardins.

- Vous ne savez pas danser, je me trompe ?

- Non. Je suis désolé.

- C'est sans importance. Si nous sommes obligés de danser, je vous guiderai.

Elle se retint de rire en le voyant se rembrunir.

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes de ceux qui refusent de dépendre d'une femme, pour quelque situation que ce soit.

Trowa se contenta de serrer les dents, les sourcils froncés.

Lucrézia soupira et détourna la tête.

En cet instant, malgré les différences physiques Trowa lui faisait tant penser à celui qu'elle avait renoncé à chercher.

A l'extérieur de la salle de bal un jeune homme avait réussi à s'introduire parmi les convives sans se faire remarquer. Vétu d'une tenue de serviteur, un plateau à la main et un sourire de commande sur les lèvres il circulait de salle en salle, à la recherche de celui qui lui importait le plus. Il était si discret malgré sa longue natte qu'aucun des invités ne prêta attention à lui.

Il s'immobilisa soudain, les yeux rivés sur un couple en train d'évoluer au milieu de la salle de bal.

L'homme ne quittait pas la jeune fille du regard, celle-ci semblait transportée par la danse. Ils étaient parfaitement accordés.

Le jeune homme natté ne pouvait détacher son regard des deux danseurs.

Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Ils semblaient si bien assortis.

Chaque pas de danse était un délice de perfection.

Le natté entendit les verres s'entrechoquer, ses mains tremblaient tellement que le plateau n'était plus stable.

Il le posa sur la table la plus proche et se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en contact avec un mur. Il savait qu'il ferait mieux de s'en aller mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre.

Il était venu parce que, en dépit des propos rassurants d'Heero, il ne parvenait pas à faire confiance au gouverneur.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Il n'avait aucun doute sur les sentiments de la jeune femme. Son regard brillant était plus qu'éloquent.

Elle était fascinée par son cavalier.

Un sourire amer se posa sur les lèvres du natté.

C'était normal, Heero Yuy était très beau et son caractère réservé, pour ne pas dire froid, était sans doute attractif pour une jeune fille sentimentale.

L'attrait du mystère.

De son aura un peu dangereuse.

Lui même n'avait il pas été séduit aussi ?

Au terme d'une de ses évolutions Heero découvrit son amant et sentit un mauvais pressentiment naître en lui.

Si Duo restait ainsi, appuyé contre un mur, il allait se faire remarquer.

Et puis, il y avait cette tenue qu'il portait, sans doute dérobée dans un placard ou à l'un des employés. Qui ne ferait qu'agraver les choses.

Il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

L'idée lui vint en un éclair et il se retint de sourire.

Il se courba brusquement et laissa fuser un gémissement qu'il espéra convaincant.

La fille du gouverneur s'empressa auprès de lui, visiblement inquiéte.

- Capitaine Yuy ! Que se passe t'il ? Vous souffrez ?

Du coin de l'oeil Heero vit le natté s'avancer vers eux et laissa fuser une autre plainte.

Il se redressa avec effort et inspira profondément, adressa un sourire d'excuse à sa cavalière.

- Je suis navré, une vieille blessure qui fait des siennes.

Duo parvenait près d'eux lorsqu'Heero prononça ces mots. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour comprendre le subterfuge et pour réagir.

- Je vais vous aider à rentrer chez vous Monsieur. Si vous voulez vous appuyer sur moi...

Heero ne se fit pas prier et pesa sur l'épaule du si serviable valet. Duo commença à le guider vers la sortie et les invités s'écartèrent sur leur passage.

Le gouverneur qui discutait dans une autre salle ne les vit pas partir et le temps que sa fille ne puisse le trouver les deux hommes étaient loin, tout comme Lucrézia et Trowa qui en profitérent pour se retirer eux aussi, prétextant leur inquiétude pour le charmant capitaine qui avait si bien sur servir leurs intérêts. Bien entendu, ils durent tout d'abord présenter leurs excuses à leur hôte qui se montra désolé de les voir se retirer si tôt mais qui comprit fort bien leur désir et leur pardonna comme il le fit pour Heero.

Une fois appuyé sur son épaule Heero sentit la main de Duo se poser de façon différente sur son dos et ses doigts le pincer sournoisement. Il n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour grimacer de douleur. Mais il ne pouvait protester contre ce traitement et l'endura bravement tant qu'ils furent sur les terres du gouverneur.

Une fois hors de vue il repoussa avec force la main qui lui meurtrissait le dos et décocha un regard noir au natté.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Siffla t'il.

- Ce qu'il me prend ! Je viens à ton secours et je te trouve en galante compagnie ! Répondit Duo sur le même ton.

- Je n'étais pas en galante compagnie !

- Et je suis censé te croire ? Tu dansais avec elle !

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Je n'ai pas remarqué que l'on te menaçait d'une arme.

Heero eut envie de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer, mais cela n'aurait pas cadré avec l'homme perclus de douleur qu'il était sensé incarner et il continua à peser sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

- C'est vrai, il n'y avait pas d'armes. Quel idiot je suis ! C'est évident, quand le gouverneur m'a présenté à sa fille j'aurais du lui tourner le dos et rentrer chez moi sans plus attendre. C'est certainement ce qu'un inculte dans ton genre aurait fait, mais dans mon milieu il y a un minimum de règles à respecter.

Un silence suivit ses paroles tandis que Duo se mordait les lèvres à en avoir mal.

Les mots d'Heero avaient frappé juste et fort.

C'était vrai.

Il n'était qu'un inculte.

Un orphelin sans origines.

Heero appartenait à un tout autre milieu.

Il était du même monde que le gouverneur.

" C'est moi qui ne suis qu'un idiot finalement. Je ne suis pas digne de lui. C'est une fille comme elle qu'il mérite."

Il s'écarta si vivement qu'Heero en perdit l'équilibre et chuta la tête la première sur le sol sablonneux.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, crachant avec fureur le sable qui lui emplissait la bouche, le natté avait déjà disparu.

Très vite sa colère fit place à l'inquiétude.

"Non !"

Ce n'était pas vrai...

Il n'allait pas le perdre encore une fois...

Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier son nom et se ravisa juste à temps.

Il était encore trop près de la maison du gouverneur.

Quelqu'un pourrait l'entendre.

Il ne pouvait l'appeler.

Il ne pouvait que le chercher.

Quatre qui s'était endormi se redressa sur sa couche.

Une vague de désespoir poignant venait de passer sur son coeur.

Il se leva, inquiet.

"Trowa ?"

Puis il identifia l'origine de cette souffrance.

"Non... Duo..."

Mais le contact était plus ténu de seconde en seconde. Duo s'éloignait de lui.

Il tenta de lui parler comme il l'avait fait le jour de la tempête mais le natté refusa de l'écouter et repoussa son esprit sans ménagement.

La douleur aussi physique que mentale que lui causa ce rejet brutal le fit gémir et vacciller, mais il s'obstina.

"Duo..."

"Laisse moi tranquille."

Les mots étaient sans appel et l'esprit du natté se ferma hermétiquement.

De plus en plus inquiet Quatre se rhabilla en un tour de main et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Tout en avançant il cherchait à trouver Trowa et découvrit qu'il se dirigeait vers le navire. Il s'efforça de lui transmettre son inquiétude.

Trowa ressentit soudain les sentiments du blond et augmenta le rythme de sa marche, Lucrézia n'osa pas poser de questions, il était visible que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Trowa l'attendit près de la barque et leur fit regagner le bord aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Quatre les attendait près du bord.

- Quatre ?

- Trowa, Duo est parti, je l'ai senti s'éloigner et il a fermé son esprit. Il avait l'air de souffrir.

- Heero et lui sont partis ensembles du bal du gouverneur. Heero avait l'air de souffrir, mais je crois qu'il faisait semblant.

- Donc, il s'est passé quelque chose après.

Heero rentra aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans sa maison et se débarassa des ses habits de cérémonie. Il passa ensuite une tenue plus pratique.

Duo lui gagna directement le port et se dirigea vers un bateau de pécheurs qui s'apprétait à manoeuvrer. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour convaincre les hommes de le prendre à leur bord et de le débarquer sur son île natale.

Bien entendu, il devrait travailler pour eux le temps de la traversée, mais il n'était pas novice dans ce domaine et il était costaud, il saurait faire ce qu'il fallait.

Tandis que le bateau s'éloignait du quai il resta tourné vers la mer.

Il ne voulait pas voir s'éloigner l'île où il avait passé de si bons moments.

Où il laissait son coeur.

Comme ils doublaient un cap difficile au pied d'une falaise l'un des pécheurs laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

- Regardez !

Tous les regards se tournèrent dans la direction qu'il fixait.

Au sommet de la falaise se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

Même à cette distance il était visible que son regard était rivé sur eux.

Duo sentit son coeur battre plus fort et plus vite.

Heero regardait le bateau qui s'éloignait. Il avait senti instinctivement que son natté allait vouloir quitter l'île. La falaise était le meilleur endroit pour s'en assurer.

Il était trop tard pour l'empêcher de prendre le large. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire sinon le regarder partir et souffrir.

Puis son esprit se révolta.

"Non ! Cela ne sera pas !"

Il lui restait un moyen.

Un seul.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Tendit ses muscles et sauta.

Un cri salua sa chute.

Duo cru que son coeur manquait un battement.

"Non !"

Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir.

Il plongea à son tour et se mit à nager en direction de l'endroit où Heero avait touché l'eau.

Il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver le corps du métis que le choc de l'immersion brutale avait plongé dans l'inconscience. Il le remonta à la surface et le remorqua vers le bateau. La plage était bien plus loin et il ne voulait pas perdre trop de temps.

Il le hissa sur le plat bord et se hissa à sa suite. A genoux près de lui il s'assura qu'il respirait correctement. Puis il se redressa. Il ne pouvait pas rester près de lui comme il le voudrait. Il lui fallait faire ce que les pécheurs attendaient de lui et laisser Heero revenir à lui seul.

Pourtant, combien il aurait aimé pouvoir le tenir entre ses bras et attendre qu'il sorte de l'inconscience. Capturer son premier regard et poser alors un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Mais nul ne devait savoir à bord de ce bateau.

C'était trop dangereux.

Il fit ce qu'il avait à faire tout le long de la traversée et, une fois parvenu sur l'autre île, il souleva entre ses bras le corps toujours inerte du métis et gagna le quartier des prostituées.

Les femmes qu'il connaissait si bien et qu'il considérait comme des membres de sa famille ne tardèrent pas à l'entourer, tout comme leurs nombreux enfants.

Il n'eut pas besoin de leur demander de l'aide, elles comprirent et le menèrent à une habitation vacante.

- As tu besoin d'aide pour le soigner ? Lui demanda celle qui lui avait servi de mère.

- Non mama Julia. Je vais m'en charger seul.

L'opulente métisse lui adressa un sourire aprobateur et se retira en secouant ses jupons colorés. Elle houspilla au passage quelques gosses qui s'accrochaient à la porte, distribua quelques taloches pour les faire fuir, Duo les entendit rire et déguerpir puis la porte se referma sur sa mère adoptive et le silence retomba.

La gorge nouée il coucha Heero sur le lit de sangles et s'agenouilla près de lui.

Il était de retour chez lui et il avait peur.

Pas qu'on le prenne à nouveau pour un prostitué, mais de perdre Heero pour de bon.

Le métis allait il seulement s'éveiller ?

Et s'il revenait à lui comment réagirait il ?

Bien sur, Duo lui avait dit la vérité à son sujet.

Mais il savait par expérience qu'il y avait une différence entre savoir une chose et en avoir la preuve sous les yeux.

Mama Julia lui disait que sa place n'était pas parmi les prostituées. Mais d'autres disaient le contraire et le pensaient aussi.

Heero aussi l'avait pris pour un prostitué au début.

Comment être certain qu'il ne recommencerait pas à douter.

Comme disait Mama Julia, il n'y avait pas qu'une façon de traire une chèvre.

Il retira les habits de son amant et lava son corps, en profita pour l'admirer encore.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il constata qu'il avait de la fièvre.

Il comprit très vite les causes de ce brusque accès. Une blessure à la jambe s'était visiblement infectée. Ce n'était pas très grave à première vue, mais il ne fallait pas perdre trop de temps non plus.


	18. Chapter 18

_Bien, allons y pour le disclaimer : Alors, les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire, de la romance, de l'aventure, bref, un peu de tout._

_Personnages : Tous ceux que j'ai pu attraper dont Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei._

_Commentaires : Ce chapitre sera le dernier pour une durée indéterminée. En effet, devant faire des recherches pour trouver des informations sur l'Amérique de cette époque je suis dans l'obligation de suspendre la parution de ce texte. Cependant un autre texte prendra sans doute sa place. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cet arret soudain qui est motivé avant tout par le désir de faire au mieux._

_Bonne lecture._

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Chapitre 18) Les marques du passé**

Heero Yuy sortit du sommeil et se redressa péniblement. Le lieu où il se trouvait lui était inconnu et il se demanda comment il avait bien pu arriver dans cette petite maison d'une seule pièce plus petite encore que ne l'était la sienne et bien moins meublée.

En observant son corps il découvrirt qu'il était nu et couvert de sueur.

Son esprit encore embrumé par une longue période de sommeil avait du mal à faire la part des choses.

Il se souvenait vaguement de personnes penchées sur lui, de liquides frais coulant dans sa gorge et de linges mouillés passant sur sa peau brûlante. D'un regard violet plein d'inquiétude. D'une voix lui demandant pardon, le suppliant de revenir et d'autres moins douces intimant au suppliant de le laisser en paix et de se tourner vers ceux qui étaient en mesure de lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi ces mots le remplissaient d'une sorte de crainte imprécise.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment que la voix qui parlait de la sorte tentait de détourner l'homme aux yeux violets de lui et qu'il ne supporterait pas de le perdre.

C'était la voix d'une femme amoureuse.

D'une rivale.

"Une... rivale ?"

Il chercha à comprendre d'où lui venait cette certitude absolue.

Puis, il se rappela.

Duo.

Le bal du gouverneur.

Duo, appuyé contre un mur, ses beaux yeux violets tournés vers lui.

La demande du gouverneur.

Duo, qui ne voulait pas le voir se rendre à cette réception.

La fille du gouverneur.

Duo qui l'attendait.

La danse qu'il ne pouvait refuser.

Duo et son regard meurtri.

Son propre subterfuge pour échapper au piège et rejoindre celui qu'il aimait.

Duo venant l'aider, le soutenant, le pinçant.

Leur dispute.

La fuite de Duo.

Sa propre peine.

Son action folle.

Plus rien.

Le néant, l'incertitude...

Où était Duo ?

Qui donc l'avait sauvé ?

Il lui fallait retrouver le natté, lui faire comprendre...

Il voulut se lever mais ses jamabes se dérobèrent sous lui et il roula sur le sol, renversant un tabouret qui heurta le mur avec bruit.

De l'extérieur de la maison il perçut un juron et la porte se rouvrit sur celui qu'il espérait.

Il eut envie de lui tendre les bras, mais il ne le fit pas.

Il était un homme adulte, ce genre de comportement était bon pour les enfants.

Duo se mit à genoux pour l'aider à se redresser et à regagner sa couche, se releva pour aller chercher un linge et de l'eau, le lava avec soin pour faire disparaitre toute trace de poussière et de sueur, le sol étant de terre battue.

Il se laissa faire docilement.

C'était bon de sentir ces mains aimées et aimantes passer sur lui.

C'était bon de se sentir propre et d'être débarassé de la sueur qui formait une péllicule désagréable sur son corps.

Il soupira de bien être et ferma à demi les yeux.

Il se sentait encore faible mais en sécurité.

Puisque Duo était auprès de lui.

Duo se détourna, quelque peu partagé entre le chagrin et le soulagement.

L'expression douce d'Heero lui faisait mal.

Il ne savait plus que penser.

Avaient ils encore un avenir ?

Ne ferait il pas mieux de rompre tous les liens qui l'unissaient au métis ?

L'une des jeunes filles de l'île ne lui avait pas caché son attirance pour lui, sans montrer la moindre répugnance pour ses origines incertaines. Elle était fille de pêcheur, comme l'était Solo qu'elle avait bien connu elle aussi. Elle était plus proche de lui que ne le serait jamais Heero par ses origines modestes.

Le soir du bal Heero avait mis le doigt sur un point crucial.

Ils n'étaient pas issus du même monde.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'Heero savait que lui ignorait.

Il avait beau faire, il ne parvenait pas à passer outre, à oublier...

Il avait mal.

Autant qu'il avait eu mal lorsque son amant l'avait qualifié d'inculte.

Parce qu'il ignorait les us et coutumes de la noblesse.

Il termina de laver le corps du métis, ne l'essuya pas, la moiteur de l'air s'en chargerait.

Il s'écarta ensuite pour ranger ses accessoires avant de se diriger vers la porte et de ressortir.

Heero le regarda avec stupeur.

Lorsque la porte se referma il sentit un vide se creuser en lui.

Il avait envie de lui demander de revenir.

De ne pas le laisser seul une nouvelle fois.

Mais il resta silencieux.

Duo reprit sa position première contre le mur de sa maison.

Le réveil d'Heero allait bientôt faire sonner le temps des explications et peut être celui des adieux.

Il savait qu'en attendant de la sorte il ne faisait que gagner du temps, mais comment se résoudre à renoncer à ce qui avait fait son bonheur pendant presque toute une année.

Mama Julia le rejoignit et assis sa plantureuse personne à ses côtés.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu si malheureux Duo. Pas depuis la mort de Solo.

Duo baissa la tête.

- J'ai peur Mama julia. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

- Je vois ça. Si tu me disais ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Duo baissa la tête.

- Lorsque le bateau a été pris par les hommes du gouverneur, je me croyais perdu, mais le gouverneur a décidé de me faire mener chez lui et j'en ai profité pour m'échapper. Pendant ma fuite j'ai croisé la route de cet homme et au lieu de me livrer il m'a protégé et au fil du temps, nous sommes devenus amis puis amants. Je l'aime et il m'aime... mais cela ne suffit pas. Il n'est pas du même milieu que nous. Il est issu de la haute société et sa place est au milieu de ses semblables.

Mama Julia le considéra longuement puis se releva.

- Je vais voir ton amant. Je dois lui parler avant de te dire ce que je pense de tout cela.

Elle entra dans la maison sans prêter attention aux protestations de Duo et referma la porte derrrière elle.

Heero fixa la femme qui venait d'entrer. Elle lui était totalement inconnue, mais il réalisa immédiatement qu'il se dégageait d'elle une aura d'autorité.

- Ici on me nomme Mama Julia, j'ai élévé Duo et quelques autres gamins sans parents. Il m'a parlé de vous et j'ai envie de mieux vous connaître.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

La femme s'installa confortablement sur une chaise qui grinça sous son poids.

- Tout ce que vous avez à me dire.

Heero prit le temps de réfléchir et se lança.

- Je l'aime vraiment, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le lui prouver... il est si différent de moi et de tous ceux que j'ai connu avant lui.

- Il n'a pas eu la même vie que vous et vous le savez.

- Oui... ni la même éducation... il est tout ce que je ne suis pas...

- N'est-ce pas exactement ce que vous recherchiez en lui ? Quelqu'un qui vous donne l'élan qui vous manquait ?

Heero en resta songeur.

"L'élan qui me manquait ?"

Mama Julia bougea sur sa chaise afin d'être plus confortablement installée.

- Mais cela vous fait peur n'est-ce pas ? Cette énergie qu'il met dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Cela vous attire car vous êtes vous même une personne énergique bien que vos façons soient tout autres.

- Admettons, mais dans ce cas... pourquoi suis-je si mal à l'aise parfois ?

La femme ne fit que sourire de ces propos.

- Peut être parce que, malgré toute la force de votre amour pour lui, la façon dont vous avez été éduqué s'oppose à vos désirs et vous fait douter et souffrir. Il ne tient qu'à vous de faire un choix. Vous ne pouvez pas rester le même et l'avoir à vos côtés. Votre éducation n'admet pas ce genre de relation et si vous voulez poursuivre dans cette voie, vous allez devoir renoncer à vos certitudes premières. Mais si vous n'étes pas capable d'y renoncer, il vous faudra partir et le laisser derrière vous. Je sais que quelque choix que vous fassiez, au final, il ne sera pas facile et je vous souhaite d'être assez fort pour aller jusqu'au bout de ce chemin.

- Mais lui, ne doute t'il pas ? Questionna Heero de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Oh que si, il doute aussi à sa façon. Mais pas de son amour pour vous, il doute d'être celui qui vous convient, celui qui saura vous apporter ce dont vous avez besoin. Duo n'est pas né de moi, mais je l'ai pris alors qu'il venait tout juste de naître et je crois connaître son âme aussi bien que la mienne.

- Pourtant, il m'a quitté.

- En effet, mais vous savez que ce n'était pas pour vous faire souffrir ni pour vous punir, même si l'on pourrait penser le contraire. Mon petit n'est pas ainsi. Vous lui avez fait du mal et il s'est enfui, cela est vrai, mais il a aussi pensé que vous seriez mieux sans lui. Il pense qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour vous. Parce qu'il ne sait rien de ses origines et qu'il a grandi dans ce quartier, parmi nous, les femmes de mauvaise vie comme nous nomment les gens bien pensants.

- Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme m'étant inférieur ! Protesta Heero.

Mama Julia le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- En êtes vous bien certain ?

Heero se troubla et se revit lançant le mot inculte au visage de son compagnon. Toute l'ironie dont il avait preuve à son encontre et la façon dont Duo s'était mordu les lèvres et avait baissé les yeux. Son silence soudain. Sa fuite imprévue mais qui lui avait fait comprendre que s'il le laissait faire il ne le retrouverait jamais. Sa course pour le rejoindre et son acte désespéré pour le retenir.

- Je ne le pensais pas... Murmura t'il.

- Mais vous l'avez dit. Mon petit n'est pas si dur que vous semblez l'être.

Un sourire amer tordit les lèvres d'Heero.

Etait il si dur ?

Lui qui avait cru sombrer lorsque le natté avait disparu dans les profondeurs marines pour la seconde fois.

- Il m'a changé...

- A vous de le prouver. Déclara Mama Julia en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit sans se retourner.

Dehors Duo leva vers elle un regard inquiet et elle lui caressa le visage doucement.

- Tu dois lui laisser le temps de prendre une décision mon petit. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de barrières qui puissent résister à la puissance d'un amour véritable.

Duo salua les propos d'une petite grimace de dérision et Mama Julia lui tira l'oreille avec sévérité.

- Ne te moque pas de moi gamin. J'en sais plus long sur l'amour que vous n'en saurez jamais. Montre lui qui tu es vraiment, qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir.

Elle se retira avec un air de reine indignée et Duo sourit de cette rudesse affectueuse.

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur.

"Lui montrer qui je suis vraiment ? Mais qui suis-je au fond ?"

Heero replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

Les mots de Mama Julia lui donnaient certes à réfléchir.

Lui revinrent d'autres mots plus anciens.

"Je crois que c'est sans importance. Il y a des liens solides entre nous Heero. Assez solides pour nous relier jusqu'à la mort, même si tu devais me battre chaque jour de ma vie, je ne pourrais pas te quitter. Ce qui c'est produit cette nuit m'a donné la certitude que j'en serais incapable. De toi, je serais prêt à tout endurer. Si tu peux me donner l'impression d'être important, je peux surmonter tout le reste."

Les mots de Duo.

Mais Duo avait fini par fuir devant lui.

Duo se releva et rentra dans la pièce. Il se dirigea lentement vers le lit et se laissa tomber à genoux.

Heero se déplia, replaçant ses jambes sur le matelas.

- Tu avais dit que les liens entre nous étaient suffisement solides pour nous relier jusqu'à la mort. Souffla t'il avec un peu de douleur. Que tu ne pourrais pas me quitter, mais tu es parti...

Duo se courba et posa sa tête sur les genoux du métis.

- Je suis capable de rester auprès de toi, même si je dois souffrir de ta main chaque jour que Dieu fait... mais je sais que tu avais raison, je ne suis pas de ton milieu et tu serais mieux auprès de cette jeune fille avec qui tu dansais. Elle est de ton monde, elle a reçu l'éducation qui sied à la personne qui devrait se tenir auprès de toi. Elle, tu ne lui dirais pas qu'elle est inculte. Elle ne te ferait pas de scène ni de reproche.

Heero sourit tristement et laissa sa main se poser sur la tête châtain, ses doigts entreprirent de jouer avec la tresse couleur de miel, la dénouant peu à peu, séparant les mèches brillantes. Duo ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer le contact.

- Elle me ferait mourir d'ennui avec sa passivité et sa conversation de femme instruite certes, mais uniquement sur des sujets dont je n'ai que faire.

Les yeux violets louchèrent dans sa direction.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui... l'éducation des femmes de ce milieu est des plus limitée. Elles ne sont pas sensées être intelligentes.

Duo tourna les yeux vers le mur. Il ne comprenait pas bien.

- Mais... pourquoi ?

- Ca, si je le savais... c'est ainsi, c'est tout.

- La dame du bateau n'est pas ainsi. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut.

- C'est vrai, mais elle ne se conduit pas comme une dame. Une dame n'est pas sensée agir de la sorte. Elle se comporte comme le ferait un homme, c'est inconvenant.

- Donc, elle est intelligente ?

- Oui, je supose qu'on ne peut le nier.

- Alors, pourquoi les autres seraient différentes ?

Heero haussa les épaules.

- Je l'ignore. C'est ainsi.

- Tu as raison...

- Hein ?

- Je suis vraiment inculte... mais ton milieu est vraiment étrange. Si plein de faux semblants... je ne crois pas que j'y aurais ma place un jour.

- Duo... ce milieu est peut être le mien mais j'y ai renoncé depuis longtemps. Et j'y renoncerais un millier de fois pour te garder.

A nouveau Duo tourna les yeux vers le métis, mais ce dernier était sérieux.

Le coeur un peu battant il se redressa pour amener son visage au niveau de celui d'Heero. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du japonais, mais se recula avant qu'Heero puisse approfondir ce contact et la briéveté du baiser fit gronder le japonais.

- Plus tard... Murmura Duo.

Ce n'était pas de l'ironie, il y avait de la crainte dans sa voix.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Heero.

Duo désigna d'un geste le décor qui les entourait.

- Tu vois, c'est ici que j'ai vécu, dans cette maison et dans d'autres. C'était cela mon quotidien. Rien à voir avec le tien.

Heero songea au palais russe qui était sien mais qu'il n'avait jamais revu après ses cinq ans. Les souvenirs qu'il en gardait étaient ceux d'un lieu richement décoré mais qui lui avait toujours semblé austère et trop silencieux. Un endroit froid où il n'avait pas sa place. Il doutait d'ailleurs d'y remettre les pieds un jour. Un lointain cousin qui n'avait pas sa fortune avait accepté de s'y installer et d'en assurer la gestion. Heero ne se faisait aucune illusion sur lui, il allait sans doute en profiter largement pour se remplir les poches et se faire une réputation fausse d'héritier richissime, mais il ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Quand bien même ce cousin dont il oubliait le nom dilapidait toute la fortune du domaine, qu'en avait il à faire lui qui avait choisi de vivre loin de la Russie et qui se contentait de si peu ?

Il haussa les épaules et fit une autre tentative pour se mettre debout. Cette fois, il parvint à garder son équilibre et Duo s'empressa de le soutenir pour prévenir toute chute.

- Montre moi ton milieu baka. Que je sache d'où tu viens. Demanda Heero.

Duo hésita.

- Tu es certain ?

- Absolument.


	19. Chapter 19

Bien, allons y pour le disclaimer : Alors, les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi.

Genre : je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire, de la romance, de l'aventure, bref, un peu de tout.

Personnages : Tous ceux que j'ai pu attraper dont Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei.

Commentaires : Le texte reprend au bout d'une longue recherche qui ne m'a hélas pas permis d'obtenir toutes les réponses souhaitées. Que les puristes et les historiens me pardonnent s'ils constatent des erreurs (et qu'ils n'hésitent pas à les signaler surtout).

Bonne lecture.

Hahn tah Yhel

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 19) Repartir à zéro.

Heero Yuy prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il n'avait que trop reculé ce moment.

Et puis il y avait le bateau qu'ils devaient prendre.

Sans doute leur seule chance de repartir à zéro.

Mais pour cela, il lui fallait convaincre Duo.

Et ce ne serait visiblement pas facile.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois les petites maisons simples entourant celle d'où il sortait.

Il s'y était fait rapidement.

Il n'y avait rien de laid ni de sordide dans ce quartier.

Toutes femmes de mauvaise vie que puissent être les habitantes elles n'étaient pas pour autant affligées de mauvais gout.

Autour des maisons poussaient des fleurs et des petits potagers étaient réunis à l'écart.

Ce n'était pas très différent des villages de serfs en Russie qu'avait vu Heero dans son enfance.

Peut être même plus agréable pour vivre considérant le climat moins rude que les froides terres russes.

Mais il ne se risquerait pas à parier dessus.

Il rejoignit Duo qui tressait une natte en feuilles de figuier d'Inde (1) assis à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Le natté leva à peine les yeux.

Heero s'assit devant lui, les jambes croisées.

- J'ai accepté ton milieu et ton mode de vie Duo. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester vivre ici.

Les mains de Duo se figèrent sur les feuilles.

- Et ?

- J'attends ta réponse. Viendras tu avec moi comme prévu ?

Duo releva lentement les yeux.

- C'est un ultimatum ?

Heero soupira et se releva.

- Non. C'est juste la demande de celui qui t'aime.

Il s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse.

Duo le suivit du regard.

Mama Julia le rejoignit et le regarda sévèrement.

- Serais tu resté trop longtemps au soleil mon garçon ? Tu as une occasion en or, un homme qui t'aime vraiment et tu restes planté là comme un idiot ?

Duo la regarda.

- Mama Julia… j'ai toujours peur…

- Peur de quoi ?

- De faire un mauvais choix.

- Bon ou mauvais, si tu ne le fais pas il le fera pour toi et tu n'auras plus qu'à rester à regretter.

Mama Julia s'éloigna sur ces mots.

Duo soupira et ferma les yeux.

Il se revit promettre à Heero qu'il resterait toujours avec lui.

Mais…

C'était avant…

Avant quoi ?

D'un seul coup il ne savait plus trop.

Mais était ce vraiment important ?

Il avait Heero…

Il avait un avenir !

Il laissa là les feuilles qu'il tressait et s'élança en avant.

Désireux de rejoindre son amant.

- Heero !

Le métis se retourna vers lui.

Le regard las et triste.

Duo sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il se jetta contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Oui !

Les yeux d'Heero s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Oui ?

- Oui ! rit Duo en l'embrassant.

Une jeune femme se précipita vers eux, éperdue.

- Duo !

Le natté se tourna vers elle.

- Hilde… soupira t'il.

La jeune femme aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bleus le regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Tu ne peux pas me quitter… j'ai abandonné Trent pour être avec toi…

- Hilde, cet homme te battait. Et tu valais mieux que d'être une fille à soldat.

Les larmes d'Hilde redoublèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ?

Duo essuya ses larmes avec douceur et l'embrassa.

- Tu ne seras pas seule. Tu as tout le monde ici pour veiller sur toi.

Mama Julia les rejoignit et prit Hilde dans ses bras.

- Là, ça va ma fille, tout va bien. Ne pleure plus.

Elle l'entraina avec elle.

- Nous ferions mieux de partir. Déclara Heero mal à l'aise.

Duo approuva en silence.

Il regarda une dernière fois l'endroit où il avait grandi puis suivit son amant.

Le trajet du retour vers le grand navire qui les attendait toujours se fit en silence.

Heero remercia mentalement Dieu de leur avoir accordé cette chance.

Puis il héla les marins du pont.

Ces derniers déroulèrent une échelle de cordages.

Heero et Duo grimpèrent souplement à bord.

Trowa s'avança vers eux.

- Vous en avez mis du temps à revenir. Dit il calmement.

- On a eu un sérieux contre temps. S'excusa Heero.

Trowa hocha la tête.

- Vous êtes prêts à partir maintenant ?

- Oui.

Quatre les rejoignit.

- Heero ! Duo !

Les deux interpelés se tournèrent vers lui.

Le jeune homme blond avait les yeux embués par l'émotion de les revoir.

Il avait craint qu'ils ne reviennent pas.

Son soulagement était à la hauteur de son tourment.

Oubliant tout protocole et toutes différences sociales il les étreignit avec chaleur.

Heero se laissa faire avec un peu de raideur.

Duo avec meilleure grâce.

Les marins firent ceux qui ne voyaient rien.

Moins on s'implique dans les affaires d'autrui plus on est en sécurité.

Trowa les laissa pour aller informer Lucrézia du retour des deux disparus et lui demander s'il fallait lever l'ancre.

S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui il aurait donné les ordres pour ce faire sans tarder, mais il tenait à se montrer correct envers la jeune dame qui les avait tant aidé.

Tout en progressant vers les cabines d'un pas rapide il se prit à sourire.

Bien qu'au tout début l'idée de devenir le capitaine du navire lui ait semblé saugrenue, il devait bien avouer qu'à présent il s'y était fait et en tirait plaisir et fierté.

Cela ne durerait que le temps d'un voyage vers le nouveau monde alors il entendait en profiter pleinement.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de leur bienfaitrice celle-ci vint lui ouvrir.

Elle n'était pas seule, comme de juste, Sally Po et Wufei Chang se tenaient dans des fauteuils près de celui qu'elle venait de quitter.

- Que puis-je pour vous capitaine ? demanda Lucrézia.

- Ceux qui manquaient à bord viennent de le regagner, je viens chercher vos ordres Madame. Doit on appareiller sans tarder ?

Lucrézia sourit, soulagée elle aussi du retour des deux jeunes gens.

Une curieuse intuition lui soufflait qu'ils lui seraient grandement utiles à l'avenir.

Mais elle préférait le leur taire pour le moment.

- Avons-nous tous les vivres et l'eau qui nous serons nécessaires capitaine ? demanda t'elle.

- J'y ai veillé Madame, nous avons assez de réserves pour atteindre la prochaine escale.

- Alors levons l'ancre capitaine.

- Bien Madame.

Trowa salua et se retira.

Lucrézia referma la porte et retourna s'asseoir près de ses invités.

- Ainsi donc nous levons l'ancre… déclara tranquille Sally.

- Oui. Il était plus que temps. Sourit Lucrézia.

- En effet. Dit Wufei d'une voix contenue.

L'attente commençait à devenir pénible.

Il était soulagé qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose.

En homme d'action qu'il était rester ainsi à patienter était une épreuve des plus éprouvantes.

Même s'il appréhendait tout de même les longs jours de traversée qui les attendait désormais.

Il se leva et salua les deux femmes.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, je monte assister à la manœuvre.

Un piètre prétexte pour échapper à l'atmosphère confinée de la cabine.

Même s'il appréciait grandement de converser avec elles et reconnaissait que leurs esprits étaient aussi vifs et acérés que le sien.

Ni Sally ni Lucrézia ne tentèrent de le retenir.

Elles commençaient à le connaître suffisamment pour s'en abstenir.

Le jeune chinois grimpa lestement les marches et émergea sur le pont.

Comme cela était prévisible Trowa dirigeait et participait activement à la manœuvre.

Wufei se plaça auprès des trois autres.

Il n'avait pas plus qu'eux envie de se mêler de la chose.

Il salua brièvement les deux revenants puis consacra son attention au départ du navire.

Mené de main de maître le grand navire prit le large sans incidents.

Duo se retourna pour regarder l'île où il avait grandi.

Heero se posta près de lui, un bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu as des regrets ?

- Non…

Duo lui adressa un sourire.

- Juste de bons souvenirs en fait.

Heero le serra contre lui.

- Nous allons nous en construire d'autres Duo.

- Oui…

Le natté se laissa aller contre son compagnon.

Wufei et Quatre s'éloignèrent pour se placer à un autre endroit où ils ne gêneraient pas et pourraient contempler à leur aise tout ce qui leur plairait.

Le vent était bon, poussé par lui et par sa voilure largement déployée le navire s'éloignait rapidement des côtes.

Duo regarda vers la terre aussi longtemps qu'elle fut visible.

Heero resta près de lui.

Les îles ne furent bientôt plus qu'une tache plus sombre sur l'horizon avant de s'effacer enfin.

Lorsqu'il fut clair qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à voir que l'eau et l'écume Duo ferma les yeux.

« Adieux vous tous… portez vous bien… »

Il sentait les bras d'Heero qui l'entouraient, chauds et rassurants.

Avec lui il n'avait aucun doute, il était en sécurité.

Mama Julia avait eu raison, comme toujours,

Il sourit.

C'était sans doute Mama Julia qui lui manquerait le plus.

Mais elle n'aurait jamais quitté son île.

Et elle était tellement utile là bas.

Il se plongea si fort dans ses souvenirs de celle qui l'avait élevé qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'Heero le lâchait et s'éloignait.

Heero le ramena au présent.

- Duo…

- Oui ?

- Viens.

- Où ?

- Regarder vers l'avant.

Duo le suivit, sans trop comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Heero le mena à la proue du navire.

Lui désignant l'horizon.

Duo regarda.

- Je ne vois rien.

- Regarde mieux.

Duo plissa les yeux.

Puis il les vit.

Les baleines.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux ravis.

C'était devenu un spectacle tellement rare tant la chasse intensive avait mis cette espèce en danger.

Les marins et Trowa surveillaient eux aussi les mammifères marins.

Si beaux soient ils, ils pouvaient devenir une menace pour le navire.

Leurs jeux ou leurs ébats amoureux pouvaient causer de gros dégâts.

Mais rien ne se produisit, les baleines restèrent au loin.

Paisibles.

Ceux qui le souhaitaient eurent tout le loisir de les contempler tandis qu'elles soufflaient ou élevaient leur nageoire caudale au dessus de l'eau.

Prévenues Sally et Lucrézia étaient montées elles aussi.

Lucrézia songea que c'était un bon présage pour l'avenir.

* * *

(1) à cette époque ce nom désignait aussi le bananier d'après un des documents que j'ai consulté.


	20. Chapter 20

_Bien, allons y pour le disclaimer : Alors, les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire, de la romance, de l'aventure, bref, un peu de tout._

_Personnages : Tous ceux que j'ai pu attraper dont Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei._

_Commentaires : Attention ! Ce chapitre est un vrai cauchemar, dans tous les sens du terme._

_Bonne lecture._

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 20) Cauchemar dans la brume.

Le bateau surgit avec la rapidité d'un prédateur, aussi silencieux et redoutable que lui.

Jaillissant de la brume qui lui avait servi de protection aux premières heures du jour, il cingla en direction du navire dans l'intention évidente de le heurter.

Les marins du vaisseau assailli n'eurent pas le loisir de parer la manœuvre.

Le choc, rude, dévastateur, ébranla fortement les deux navires.

Le sombre bateau pirate à la coque et aux mats peints en noir, aux voiles de même teinte avait mieux résisté, sa proue étant renforcée pour ce genre de tentative.

Sur les deux des hommes étaient tombés, déséquilibrés par la violence du choc, mais, alors que sur le navire abordé quelques hommes restaient allongés, certains ne se relèveraient pas, sur celui des assaillants tous étaient debout bien avant que les coques aient fini de vibrer.

Un craquement s'était fait entendre au moment du choc lors de la collision. Le flanc du navire attaqué était mis grandement à mal.

Un autre craquement retentit, plus long, plus inquiétant lorsque les deux bateaux s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

Avant que le vaisseau des agresseurs ne s'éloigne pour contourner sa proie une première vague de pirates déferla sur le pont du vaisseau assailli, semant le chaos et la terreur parmi les marins déjà hébétés.

Les quelques insensés qui se risquèrent à résister furent promptement occis et leurs cadavres laissés là où ils étaient tombés.

Une autre vague déferla peu après.

Les autres se rendirent et furent parqués dans un coin du pont, étroitement surveillés. Leurs gardiens bien armés les regardaient avec la férocité voulue pour les décourager de la moindre tentative.

Le meneur de cette bande organisée et rude s'avéra être une femme.

Elle se montra avant la fin de l'assaut et contempla ses hommes en pleine action.

Grande, blonde, avec de longs cheveux pâles et lisses tombant librement sur ses reins.

Elle affichait un air triomphant et satisfait.

Elle monta à bord de sa prise et l'inspecta attentivement.

Observa la brèche par laquelle s'engouffrait le flot écumeux sans manifester la moindre contrariété.

Que l'autre navire soit perdu ne lui importait en aucune façon, elle n'en attendait rien ni n'en avait nul besoin ni utilité.

Elle laissa ses hommes piller et s'amuser à leur guise, passant parmi eux pour les observer dans leurs jeux.

Elle n'intervint pas lorsqu'ils s'en prirent à l'un des passagers et aux deux femmes présentent à bord d'une façon que la morale réprouve.

Elle regarda au contraire avec délice.

Elle ne voulait pas d'autre femme à bord, mais elle n'avait rien contre le fait que ses hommes s'amusent avec des ribaudes ou des passagères lors des abordages.

Du moment qu'elle restait seul maître à bord.

Bien que tenant son équipage d'une main de fer et absolument sure qu'aucun d'entre ses hommes n'oserait lui tenir tête elle n'entendait pas prendre le moindre risque.

Les femmes d'accord.

Mais jamais à son bord.

Gare au malheureux qui tenterait de passer outre ce commandement.

C'était le supplice de la grande cale assuré.

Autant dire une condamnation à mort.

Lorsque pillages et amusements eurent pris fin elle regagna son bord et attendit ses hommes.

Ils la rejoignirent peu à peu.

Une fois assurée qu'ils étaient au complet elle fit prendre un peu de distance à son bateau et suivit le navire en perdition.

C'était le moment qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement.

Celui qui motivait ses attaques.

Observer la lente agonie du navire et de ses occupants.

C'était là le spectacle le plus cher à son cœur.

Riche avant même de s'être lancée sur les mers elle n'avait que faire de butins.

Elle n'agissait que pour voir souffrir et mourir ceux qu'elle attaquait.

Elle restait les yeux rivés sur le navire en détresse que suivait le sien.

Observant avec délectation les efforts désespérés de ceux qu'elle condamnait ainsi.

Elle les contemplait tandis que leur bateau sombrait, détaillant leurs efforts et leurs gestes.

Observant leur terreur, leur colère, leur désespoir souvent.

Ecoutant leurs cris, leurs pleurs, leurs insultes.

Tous sons sonnant délicieusement à ses oreilles.

Puis, lorsque tout était achevé, qu'il n'y avait plus traces du navire et de ceux ayant été à son bord à la surface elle donnait le signal du retour.

Enfin comblée.

Quatre s'éveilla en sursaut sur un cri de terreur muet.

Il s'assit, frissonnant de tout son être.

N'importe qui aurait pensé avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve.

Pas lui.

Tout avait été si clair, cruellement précis dans les moindres détails.

Heero et Wufei transpercés par des sabres tandis qu'ils luttaient avec le courage qui était leur.

Le cri de rage et d'horreur de Duo en voyant tomber celui qu'il aimait.

Ses yeux écarquillés, emplis de haine, tandis qu'il se lançait, sans armes, en direction des meurtriers.

Sa brève lutte, à coups de poings, à coups de pieds, de morsures.

Jusqu'à qu'un coup violent ne le jette à terre.

Une main tirant sur sa natte pour lui renverser la tête en arrière.

L'éclat sinistre d'une lame déjà couverte de sang.

Un bruit atroce tandis que jaillissait le sang de la gorge tranchée.

Il était tombé à quelques mètres d'Heero et y était mort.

Incapable de le rejoindre.

Trowa qui lui n'avait pas été tué, malgré sa résistance et ses efforts pour inciter les marins à la lutte, lié sur une chaise et rangé dans un coin de la cabine de Lucrézia.

Spectateur impuissant des viols qui allaient suivre dans cette pièce.

Les viols…

Un nouveau frisson agita Quatre.

Il resserra les couvertures autour de lui en un geste instinctif d'autoprotection.

Comme pour former un rempart entre lui et l'horreur de ces instants.

Lucrézia et Sally n'avaient pas été seules à les endurer.

Le plus jeune des marins et lui avaient été du nombre.

Combien d'hommes ?

Il ne saurait le dire.

Trop.

Trop de douleur.

Trop de mains sur lui.

Sur les autres.

Trop de cris.

Les siens.

Ceux des deux femmes et du malheureux marin partageant leur infortune.

Trop de rires.

Et par-dessus tout, le regard de Trowa, impuissant et horrifié.

L'inconscience, enfin.

La délivrance de la mort pour les trois autres.

Pourquoi avait il survécu ?

L'avait on cru mort ?

L'avait on oublié ?

Il ne le saurait jamais.

Le réveil avait été brutal.

De l'eau glacée envahissait tout.

Il s'était éveillé trempé, transi, presque suffoquant.

S'était redressé en toussant.

Dans un dernier effort qui l'avait laissé étourdi.

Désorienté.

Il avait tellement mal…

Un dernier élan le jetant contre Trowa, dans l'espoir insensé de le délivrer.

De le sauver.

Ses doigts trop faibles luttant contre les cordes.

S'y meurtrissant.

Dans son affolement il ne pensait pas même à trouver un couteau.

Une lame quelconque pour trancher les cordages.

La voix de Trowa.

Lui intimant de fuir.

De le laisser.

De se sauver.

Fuir ?

Le laisser ?

Se sauver ?

Se sauver où ?

Il n'y avait aucune issue.

Aucun salut d'aucune sorte.

Surtout sans lui.

Il avait refusé, continuant sa lutte vaine.

Jusqu'à ce que l'eau les engloutisse.

Jusqu'au néant.

Jusqu'au réveil.

Quatre avait envie de pleurer.

Envie de vomir.

Ca allait se produire.

Il le savait.

Le sentait.

Comment empêcher ces atrocités de se produire ?

Comment !

Puis, comme une délivrance, les bras de Trowa autour de lui.

Chauds.

Rassurants.

L'attirant vers un torse solide contre lequel se reposer sans crainte.

La voix de Trowa murmurant à son oreille.

Soucieuse mais calme.

- Dis moi.

Quatre sourit malgré sa crainte.

Posa les mains sur celles le tenant fermement mais avec douceur.

Il n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de dire un seul mot.

Mais Trowa avait compris.

Il expliqua donc, réduisant le récit du rêve au strict minimum.

Taisant pudiquement les viols.

Il ne voulait pas que Trowa sache.

Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Trowa écouta en silence.

Devinant que le blond ne lui disait pas tout.

Il avait senti son angoisse bien avant leur réveil.

Il ne chercha pas à savoir.

Si Quatre le lui taisait c'était qu'il avait ses raisons de le faire.

La menace dont il faisait le récit le préoccupait bien plus.

Comme Quatre il préférait le voir comme une réalité prochaine et non un simple rêve.

Il en mémorisa donc le moindre détail avec soin.

Un des propos de Quatre retint son attention.

Le blond parlait de brume.

C'était là un élément capital.

Il serait certes difficile d'éviter tous les bancs de brume, mais avec une vigilance accrue ils devraient pouvoir parer la menace.

Serrant Quatre somnolant contre lui Trowa se mit à planifier les tours de garde qu'il organiserait.

Il pensait à juste titre avoir déjà une vision claire et juste des marins du bord.

Il les passa en revue mentalement, cherchant les plus aptes à réagir au mieux en cas de péril.

Il lui faudrait bien sur en tout premier lieu armer les hommes et les inciter à la vigilance sans pour autant les alarmer par trop.

Un équipage angoissé serait source de danger aussi bien pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Trowa le savait parfaitement, il avait payé assez cher cette connaissance.

Tandis que Quatre se rendormait contre lui Trowa murmura une prière.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer.

Non pas que Quatre se soit trompé, à ce sujet Trowa n'avait aucun doute, ce dont avait rêvé Quatre se préparait.

Mais puisque les Dieux, quels qu'ils soient, leur offraient la chance de savoir et de pouvoir prévoir une parade, il allait la saisir.

Puis il referma les yeux.

Un peu de repos ne serait pas superflu.

Des jours difficiles les attendaient.


	21. Chapter 21

_Bien, allons y pour le disclaimer : Alors, les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire, de la romance, de l'aventure, bref, un peu de tout._

_Personnages : Tous ceux que j'ai pu attraper dont Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei._

_Commentaires : Ils arrivent enfin au Nouveau Monde !_

_Bonne lecture._

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Chapitre 21) Un voyage s'achève**

Le visage de Trowa restait fermé tandis qu'il contemplait la ligne bleue des terres se dessinant enfin à l'horizon.

Le Nouveau Monde enfin…

Ils avaient bien failli ne jamais l'atteindre.

Malgré le rêve de Quatre, malgré toutes les précautions prises, le navire pirate les avait trouvés et avait tenté de les éperonner, fort heureusement, les marins galvanisés par ses avertissements et menés correctement par ses ordres et les indications de Quatre qui avait fait appel à ses dons pour prévoir les mouvements des assaillants, avaient réussi à sauver le navire et leurs vies.

Ils avaient évité le pire au moment du choc, l'autre navire n'avait fait qu'érafler leur bord et ils avaient réussi à lui échapper, au prix d'un long et épuisant jeu de cache cache dans la brume.

Il frissonna au souvenir de ces heures d'angoisses, tandis qu'ils fuyaient le sombre navire lancé à leur poursuite.

A la nuit tombée les pirates avaient fini par renoncer et prendre une autre direction, à la recherche d'une proie moins farouche.

Pendant plusieurs heures encore il avait interdit que l'on allume la moindre lampe à bord, ordonné le silence et la vigilance, redoutant un retour traitre de l'ennemi.

Mais rien de tel ne s'était produit et, tard dans la nuit, il avait donné le signal libérateur d'un retour à la normale.

Les marins avaient salué son signal avec des cris de joie et de soulagement.

Il avait vu Heero et Wufei se détendre et éloigner leurs mains de leurs armes.

Quatre épuisé avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissé aller contre la paroi qui le soutenait.

Duo qui était le plus proche du jeune homme blond s'était empressé auprès de lui et l'avait reconduit à sa couchette où il n'avait pas tardé à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Lucrézia était passée parmi les membres de l'équipage et avait eu un mot pour chacun, les hommes avaient apprécié qu'elle prenne le temps de venir leur parler avant de prendre du repos.

Ils avaient plus encore aimé la promesse d'une prime conséquente et de quelques jours de relâche dans le premier port qu'ils rejoindraient.

Une relâche qui s'était avérée indispensable, la coque du navire était pour le moins endommagée par la tentative des pirates et ne résisterait pas à une mer trop forte.

Ce fut presqu'un miracle qu'ils réussissent à rejoindre une île habitée.

Là le navire en perdition fut pris en charge par des charpentiers de marine qui firent des miracles pendant que les marins du bord prenaient du bon temps et surtout un repos bien mérité dans les auberges de la ville.

Lucrézia, Heero, Quatre et Trowa eux s'attelèrent à la pénible et fastidieuse tâche qui consistait à rapporter les faits concernant l'attaque aux autorités de l'île.

Une fois encore Quatre se révéla fort précieux en faisant une description précise de la femme pirate et de ses hommes.

Description qui permit la capture de la plus redoutable femme pirate sévissant dans la région et de son équipage.

Il y avait eu un procès rapide, beaucoup d'émotion et de remue ménage, la femme pirate n'étant pas n'importe qui, et une exécution tout aussi rapide, si riche et bien née soit elle la femme pirate n'évita pas la pendaison aux côtés de ses hommes.

Aucun d'eux ne se rendit à l'exécution, ils n'étaient pas de ceux qui prennent plaisir à assister à la mort d'autrui, même des meurtriers, ils n'avaient pas plus de haine ou de ressentiment à l'encontre des condamnés, ils préféraient tirer un trait sur cet épisode et se tourner vers l'avenir.

Ils n'empêchèrent cependant pas les membres de l'équipage de s'y rendre.

Chacun était libre de ses choix et de ses opinions.

Lorsqu'approcha l'heure de l'exécution ils se réunirent autour de Lucrézia qui les avait fait appeler auprès d'elle dans la meilleure auberge de l'île.

Assis autour d'une table ils écoutèrent au loin le grondement de la foule et les roulements de tambours annonçant le début de la pendaison.

Eux restèrent silencieux.

Quatre avait fermé les yeux, il était légèrement pâle et ses mains tremblaient un peu.

Il avait pris conscience que son témoignage avait conduit des gens à la mort.

Ce n'était pas chose aisée à accepter pour lui.

Voyant cela Trowa avait posé une main sur les siennes.

- N'y pense plus Quatre, dis toi que tu as sauvé des innocents en condamnant ces gens.

Quatre avait rouvert les yeux, un peu rougi en voyant que les regards convergeaient vers lui.

- Tout de même…

- Les pirates savent ce qu'ils risquent en prenant cette voie, était intervenu Heero, pas vrai Duo ?

L'interpelé avait sursauté puis avait haussé les épaules.

- C'est certain. Avait il déclaré avec humeur.

Il avait jeté un regard noir à Heero.

Visiblement contrarié que son amant ose évoquer son si peu glorieux passé.

Heero n'avait pas bronché mais l'avait suivi lorsqu'il s'était levé et était sorti.

Aucune des personnes autour de la table n'avait cherché à les retenir, tous devinaient qu'ils étaient loin de tout savoir sur eux et préférant rester dans l'ignorance de certains faits. Il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher à découvrir.

Dehors la foule se dispersait déjà et les corps des condamnés pendaient mollement aux gibets, des corbeaux tournaient dans le ciel, attendant le moment propice pour s'approcher et commencer leur sinistre festin.

Duo s'était arrêté à bonne distance du lieu de l'exécution et avait attendu qu'Heero le rejoigne.

Il lui avait fait face, le regard brillant d'indignation.

- Ca ne va pas de me poser ce genre de question ? Tu veux que je finisse comme eux ou quoi ?

- Calme toi Duo, je n'ai rien dit qui puisse te mettre en danger et tu le sais.

Duo avait secoué la tête nerveusement.

- Tu n'en sais rien ! On ne peut jamais savoir si quelqu'un ne va pas mal interpréter ce genre de propos…

Heero avait réalisé que son amant avait peur et l'avait entouré de ses bras.

Duo s'était laissé aller contre son torse, tremblant légèrement.

- Je ne veux pas finir comme eux Heero… avait soufflé Duo d'un ton angoissé en tournant les yeux vers les pendus.

- Je te promets que cela n'arrivera pas Duo. Avait murmuré Heero à l'oreille du natté. Je ne laisserai personne te pendre.

Il l'avait relâché avant d'attirer l'attention et ils étaient retourné à l'auberge.

Ils s'étaient rassis comme si de rien n'était.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Tout le monde avait fait comme eux.

Le navire réparé ils avaient repris la mer et ils étaient enfin en vue des côtes du Nouveau Monde, presqu'au terme de leur voyage en mer.

Trowa se sentait à la fois exalté et inquiet, que leur réservaient ces contrées inconnues d'eux ?

Quels périls allaient ils devoir affronter sur ce sol ?

Sans avoir besoin de se retourner il sentit leur approche.

D'abord Quatre, puis Duo, Heero et enfin Wufei.

Quatre hommes en qui il avait confiance et en qui il puisait une certaine paix et une force nouvelle.

Ils l'entourèrent en silence, fixant comme lui la terre encore lointaine vers laquelle ils voguaient.

Un nouveau Monde… Une nouvelle vie… le bonheur peut être enfin à portée de main.

Trowa se sentit sourire, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait empli d'espoir.

Lucrezia et Sally les rejoignirent.

Ils se tournèrent vers elles, attentifs.

- Le voyage ne fait que commencer. Leur annonça Lucrezia d'une voix calme. Les terres de ma famille sont très loin à l'intérieur des terres. Si l'un de vous veut renoncer qu'il le dise maintenant.

Elle regarda Trowa qu'elle aurait bien laissé à bord de ce navire, le calme jeune homme aux yeux verts avait su faire preuve de toutes les qualités qu'elle puisse souhaiter voir à un capitaine. Mais elle se doutait déjà de sa réponse et ne fut pas déçue quand il répondit.

- Je poursuis avec vous.

- Moi aussi. Ajouta Quatre en écho.

- J'en suis également, je n'ai pas navigué si longtemps pour vous quitter déjà. Affirma Wufei.

Il coula un regard vers Sally.

Il ne voulait d'autant plus ne pas se séparer du groupe qu'il commençait à ressentir un intérêt certain pour cette femme médecin.

- Nous viendrons, pas vrai Heero ? déclara gaiement Duo en se tournant vers son compagnon.

Heero approuva en silence.

Lucrezia sourit.

Tout irait pour le mieux dans ce cas.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de gens comme eux chez elle.

* * *

_A suivre_


End file.
